Ein, Zwei Drei !
by NekoChey
Summary: Sophie, 18 ans est projetée dans l'univers de son manga favori et modifie toute l'histoire ! Entre Mephisto et Lucifer qui ce font la guerre pour la séduire et Satan qui a fait un retour en force pour faire des coups bas, Sophie a de quoi perdre la tête je vous le dit ! Aventure, Romance et humour [MEPHISTOxOC]
1. Chapter 1

**Note auteur : Ceci est un test, une histoire qui me tenait à coeur, si ce premier chapitre vous plaît ce sera avec plaisir que je continuerais d'écrire, cependant si c'est le contraire, je ne sais pas si je la continuerais. Désolé pour les fautes si vous en voyez, bonne lecture enjoy :) le poste des chapitres rissues d'être irrégulier puisque j'écris autre chose à côté ^^**

Mes journées étaient souvent les mêmes, ça en devenait presque lassant, tous les jours le même rituel me guettait furieusement.  
Le bonjour à ma mère suivi par le petit-déjeuné et ensuite l'école après m'être habillée. Bien entendu, il faut dire que se balader en pyjama dans la rue n'est pas si bien vu que cela.  
Comme à mon habitude sur le chemin je lisais quelques fanfictions sur mon manga préféré: ao no exorcist.

Je réfléchissais tellement sur cet animé, c'est vrai quoi, satan avait l'air tellement badass. Une chose est sûre, si je le vois je demande un autographe. Rappelez vous bien de cela !  
En ce qui concerne mon personnage préféré c'est sans nul doute Mephisto Pheles.

Assez parlé de moi. J'arrivais maintenant à mon lycée, le lycée Auguste Perret précisément, qui est situé à Paris. Dans le 15ème arrondissement. Là-bas j'ai eu la chance d'y apprendre le japonais. C'est d'ailleurs une chance que je puisse l'apprendre, même si cela me vaut le doux surnom "d'otaku", mais ça je m'en fichais bien tant que j'apprenais comme il fallait.

Je n'ai jamais réellement connu mes parents, apparement ils sont morts quand j'avais 5 ans, après quoi j'ai vécu avec ma tante Corine. Cela dit en parlant de mes parents, si je les ai perdu à mes 5 ans je devrais m'en souvenir... peu importe.

Comme à mon habitude, à la fin des cours, je me baladais quelques minutes dans les rues de Paris avant de rentrer chez moi. Et comme d'habitude je passais dans une boulangerie. Sauf que cette fois, je vis un étrange spectacle. Une personne habillée presque tout en blanc, les oreilles légèrement pointue, un homme blond. Cet homme était comme un cosplayer. Je le regardais étrangement alors qu'il me laissait passer pour que je choisisse ce que je voulais prendre.

Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, je pris mon croissant habituel et partis rapidement.  
J'arrivais chez moi en haletant. Cet homme était vraiment très étrange, et j'avais eu instinctivement peur de lui. J'avait beau réfléchir, sa tête me disait quelque chose mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir qui cela pouvait être.

J'oubliais vite ce qui m'était arrivé alors que je me doucheais. Je me détends rapidement. Une fois cela fait je pris un repas et partis me coucher.  
Le lendemain ce fut le week-end, enfin !

J'attendais ce moment, depuis le début de la semaine en fait.  
Cependant, quelque chose me surprit, je pouvais sentir que quelqu'un me suivait. Comme hier, je ne m'en occupais pas plus que cela.

Je m'habillais rapidement et pris mon sac à main. Je sortis rapidement, blottie dans mon écharpe noir en laine. Je marchais tranquillement en respirant l'air très frais de l'hiver. En même temps j'ai rarement vue d'air chaud naturel en hiver hein.

Je me dirigeais chez mon amie, Sabine. Elle m'accueillit à bras ouverts, comme tous les samedis qu'on passait désormais ensembles. Comme moi elle est fan de Ao no exorcist et toutes les deux on hésite pas à en parler, des fois durant des heures et des heures.

"Tu me croiras jamais, j'ai croisé quelqu'un hier à la boulangerie, on aurait presque dit que c'était un personnage de Ao no, je te jure ! mais il m'a fait plutôt peur, alors j'ai fuis." Je regardait le sol honteuse.

"C'est pas vrai ?! Il était comment ? " Demanda Sabine des étoiles dans les yeux.

"Plutôt grand, habillé de blanc, les cheveux blonds et les oreilles pointues, je pensais qu'il était cosplayer tu vois mais..." Je commençais alors que Sabine me coupe la parole.

"Wow ça devais être trop bien !" Je la regardais et elle rigola nerveusement."Pardon."

"Je disais, je pensais que ses oreilles étaient fausses mais j'ai essayé de regarder et je n'ai vue aucune jointure de peau, c'était bizarre." Expliquais-je.

"Je pense, qu'il s'agit de Lucifer dans la saga Ao no exorcist, ça dois être un sacré bon cosplay en tout cas."

"Ah voilà la personne à qui il me faisait penser !" Criais-je presque.

Elle me sourit fièrement et lâcha un 'j'm'aime trop' je soulevais un sourcil.  
"Il m'a quand même regardé tout le temps que j'étais à la boulangerie, c'est ça qui m'a foutu les chocottes surtout." je protestais alors que je lui piquais un carré de chocolat qu'elle avait posé sur son bureau.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rapidement nous étions venus à jouer à notre jeu de société préféré, le "qui est-ce", il nous arrivait parfois de choisir toutes les deux le même personnage cela nous faisait rigoler à chaque fois, et c'était ça la magie ! Ceci dit, je la soupçonne de tricher, je ne sais pas encore comment, mais on a fait environ 100 parties ensemble et elle n'a jamais perdue. Ou alors je suis maudite à ce jeu.  
Je m'entendais bien avec elle, mais le moment fatidique où j'allais devoir rentrer chez moi arriva.

"Bon à demain pour ton cadeau d'anniversaire ! " Elle me sourit et me fit la bise.

"C'est vrai, demain je vais avoir 18 ans, c'est fou comme cela passe vite." Je restais pensive alors que Sabine prenait quelques mèches de mes cheveux couleur corbeau.

"Tu devrais te les lisser, ondulés c'était beau, mais lisse ce serait encore mieux." Elle me donna une vive tape sur l'épaule avant de me laisser partir.

"Je verrais cela plus tard, peut être lundi Sabine ! " lui criais-je alors que je commençais à repartir pour chez moi.

Il faisait incroyablement sombre. Les étoiles brillaient gaiement dans le ciel bercées par la lumière de la lune qui dessinait les contours des maisons de la ville.  
Au loin je pus admirer la tour Eiffel qui brillait de mille feux.

J'arrivais très vite chez moi, je me dépouillais de mes affaires et fit la bise à ma tante. Je m'assis à table afin de prendre le repas avec elle.  
"Alors ta journée ? " Demanda ma tata souriante alors qu'elle déposait les assiettes.

"J'ai parlé d'un étrange homme à Sabine... que j'ai vue hier soir en rentrant de l'école. " Elle me regarda ne semblait pas comprendre.

"Un homme ? Il n'a rien fait de mal j'espère. " s'enquit-elle en prenant une bouchée de pain.

"Non, il m'a juste semblé étrange et c'est pour cela que je suis rentrée en courant hier." J'eus des frissons en repensant à cet homme, ce "Lucifer"

"Demain n'oublie pas que tu dois rester toute la journée dehors, pour ta surprise. " Je lui répondis par un bref sourire.

"Oui tata c'est promis, je ne verrais rien de ce que vous préparez ensemble." Je finis vite de manger et de débarrasser la table afin de pouvoir aller me coucher.

Mais avant d'aller à mes rêves et après m'être mis à l'aise dans mon pyjama, je saisis mon téléphone et regarda mes messages. Un seul attira mon attention suffisamment pour me faire, on va pas se le cacher, pour me faire flipper.

"A demain ma divine soeurette ? Quel est cet acte satanique ? En plus je ne connais pas ce numéro... un numéro japonais ?!" Criais-je. J'entendis ma tante au loin qui me demandait si tout allais bien, je lui répondis que oui. Après tout cela pouvait être qu'un faux numéro.

A cette idée je m'endormis et me laissais aller à mes rêves les plus profonds.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain comme prévu, je devais laisser place à toute la famille pour les préparatifs de ma fête d'anniversaire.

Je mis des affaires propres: un pantalon noir, un maillot noir moulant et un petit gilet. Je mets surtout du noir car cela absorbe la chaleur, du moins à ce qui paraît. Je mis des bottines noires à talons et mon manteau également noir avec des épaulettes en sky qui rendait chic. Une fois bien enroulée de mon écharpe tel un saucisson je sortis de la maison après avoir fait la bise à ma tante. Elle m'avait donné quelque euros afin que je puisse m'acheter quelques trucs durant la journée au cas où j'aurais faim. Mais je préférais me réserver pour la fête.

J'étais tellement prise par l'événement que je ne remarquais pas l'étrange homme qui marchait derrière moi.

Il m'interpella soudain, je me retournais surprise et le regardais un instant, dubitative.

"Samael..." Je soufflais, il semblait surpris puis retrouva un visage neutre.

"Enchanté ! Je suis M. Faust !" Dit-il.

Ceci était trop évident pour être ignoré, il devait y avoir un concour de cosplay dans le coin, sinon pourquoi deux des personnages de ma série favorite ce retrouverai ici, et en plus: j'ai eu la chance de les voir.

"Vous semblez perplexe." Dit-il finalement alors que je le regardais depuis quelques secondes déjà sans rien dire.

"En effet c'est le cas, excusez moi monsieur, mais aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire et ..."Je n'eus le temps finir qu'il plaçait un doigt sur ma bouche.

"Damoiselle je comprends tout à fait, c'est pourquoi je vous laisse partir." L'homme était tout comme Mephisto Pheles, le même air de clown, le même accent, les mêmes cheveux cependant, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il m'avait interpellé si c'était pour me laisser partir après. Je haussais les épaules et tourna le dos, et alors que je commençais à partir...

"Eins, zwei, drei...!"


	2. Chapter 2

Note de l'auteur : Hey ! Bon ce chapitre est bonus car j'ai posté le premier chapitre en semaine et pour ma part je préfère le dimanche, vous l'aurez compris, ce sera un chapitre par semaine ! J'espère que cette fiction vous plaît ! Allez, bonne lecture à tous ;3 enjoy

"Eins, zwei...? " Je commençais à répéter alors qu'un nuage rose m'entourait soudainement, je me mis à crier avant de commencer à tomber rapidement vers le bas en même temps on peut difficilement tomber vers le haut hein...

Instinctivement je fermais les yeux, j'allais m'écraser c'était sûr !

Je sentis soudain quelque chose grandir au niveau du bas de mon dos c'était long et plutôt fin. Je m'ecrasa peu après, ce ne fut pas une chute dure, mais une chute plutôt douce, une de ces chutes où vous savez que vous atterrissez sur quelqu'un. Je levais ma tête et regardais sur qui j'étais tombée. Mon regard rencontra d'abord un tissus noir, puis des flammes bleues puis des dents pointues... DES FLAMMES BLEUES ?!

Je reculais instinctivement en voyant que la personne sur laquelle j'avais atterri n'était autre que Satan  
"D'où tu sors toi ?" Dit-il en japonnais. Ma queue se figea dans la peur tout comme moi... attendez j'ai une queue aussi ?! C'est ce qui a poussé quand je suis tombée ?! Satan me regardait un instant.

"Tu as une queue comme celle de mon fils dis-moi." Il tendit la main vers mon visage quand soudain.

"Ne la touchez pas !" Cria une voix venant du même corps que Fujimoto. Nan.. c'était Fujimoto ! Il saisit l'objet accroché à sa poitrine et tendis son bras.

"Non non non non ! Toi aussi je t'aime bien !" Attention vous allez voir comment j'ai libéré le paladin... je lui ai donner un coup de pied dans les bijoux de familles, oui oui vous avez bien lus.  
Les flammes bleues ont disparu la secondes d'après et Fujimoto tomba face contre terre les fesses en l'air en se tenant les parties intimes. Il était toujours en vie.

"J'ai paniqué..."

Fujimoto gémit un instant avant de lancer un faible "ce n'est rien..."

Je me rendis soudain compte que Rin avait ouvert son sabre et avait brisé la porte.  
"Oh... je l'avais oublié lui." Il arriva près de Fujimoto et commença à pleurer.

"Hé le vieux !" Plaida Rin. Je me mis à parler japonais afin de lui répondre, de toutes façons je n'avais pas le choix.

"Il n'est pas mort je l'ai sauvé." Il me regardait et me fit un sourire.

"Merci." Dit-il "mais tu aurais pu le tuer en faisant ce que tu as fait." Un bruit à l'arrière de l'église nous fit réagir tous les deux. Yukio, le jumeau de Rin arrivait en trombe.

OOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quelques heures plus tard Fujimoto fut conduit à l'hôpital. Il pleuvait des trombes d'eau. Et Rin attendait en silence, inquiet pour son père. Yukio lui attendait à côté. Il avait passé un coup de fil à Méphisto un peu plus tôt. Pour ma part je me demandais comment j'étais arrivée ici. Je tournais en rond encore et encore.

"Il faut que je rentre... il faut que je rentre !" J'étais seule dans une pièce depuis une heure maintenant "j'ai oublié quelque chose... d'ailleurs depuis quand je suis ici ?" Rin arriva subitement dans la pièce suivi par Yukio.

"Tu es ma soeur alors ? Pourquoi tu es sortie de nul part ?" Je me retournais vers Rin qui me regardait étrangement.

"Non non je ne peux pas être ta soeur c'est pas possible ! Cette queue est apparue toute seule ! Et ce c'est... je n'en sais rien ! C'est arrivé si vite. " Il me regardait de travers un instant.

"Moi aussi elle est apparue comme ça... et puis Satan avait l'air intéressé quand il t'a vue." Dit-il.

"Je... j'ai oublié de lui demander un autographe..." les deux frères semblaient surpris tous les deux.

"Je... me comprends petits frères ? " Questionnais-je timidement.

"Tu as quel âge ?" Demanda Yukio.

"Je viens d'avoir mes 18 ans, en fait... c'est aujourd'hui. Ma tante me prépare une... MA TANTE! ! JE VAIS PLUS LA REVOIR !" Je me mis en PLS en dessous de la table où nous étions assis. Yukio soupira.

"Comment elle a sauvé papa déjà ? " Demanda-t-il

"Ben... elle a lancé sa jambe..." commença Rin

"Oui. Mais encore."

"Au milieu des jambes..." Yukio ferma instinctivement ses jambes.

Je me relevais et regardais les jumeaux.  
"Je ne me souviens plus de comment je suis venue, je sais juste que j'étais entrain de marcher et après plus rien."

Yukio se mis à réfléchir.  
"L'ami de papa ne devrait plus tarder maintenant... il nous a conseillé de le suivre, et vous deux ..." commença Yukio en nous pointant du doigt. "Vous allez avec moi à l'académie de la Croix Vraie ."

"Hé attendez ! Vous ne me connaissez même pas ! Pourquoi vous choisissez à ma place ?!" Je grognais en balançant ma queue de démon.

"Très bien, comment tu t'appelles ?" Demanda Rin.

"Je suis Sophie, Sophie Greyson." Je souris fièrement à mon nom.

"Anglaise ?" Demanda Yukio.

"Française, mon nom de famille date de plusieurs générations."

"Hé bien vous parlez bien japonais." Dit-il en redressant ses lunettes.

"J'essaye de me débrouiller."

"En tout cas mademoiselle, papa a vu votre queue et vu ce qu'a dit Satan il est préférable que vous restiez avec nous. Grande soeur." Exposa Yukio.

Je soupirai, de toute évidence je n'avais pas le choix j'allais devoir les suivre et tenter de trouver une solution pour retourner chez moi... ceci dit... je me retrouve dans mon manga préféré. c'est pas cool ça ? Je me rendis compte que Rin me regardait.

"Tes oreilles sont comme les miennes et tes dents aussi... tu me ressembles beaucoup." Expliqua Rin tout en souriant.

"Mais je me demandais... si on a le même père alors, où sont tes flammes ?" Questionna ce dernier tout penaud.

En même temps c'est vrai... j'ai la même queue que lui donc logiquement je devrais avoir ses flammes. Mais elles sont où ? Si ça se trouve, comme Rin elles sont emprisonnées dans un sabre ou quelque chose dans le même genre. En fait je n'en savais absolument rien. En à peine quelques heures j'étais devenue la fille de Satan, avec ou sans flammes et j'allais me retrouver à l'académie de la Croix Vraie.

Je baissais ma tête. "J'espère que les exorcistes iront bien, ils sont tous partis à l'hosto." Je me grattais la tête et les deux me souriaient.

"Tu les as sauvé, si ça se trouve on serait tous morts si tu n'avais pas été là."

Il avait peut être raison, attendez... je sais que je connais les personnages mais... non... je n'en connais plus aucun ni même l'histoire... mais il m'arrive quoi au juste ?! Ça doit être mon arrivée ici, à mon avis quelqu'un fait en sorte que j'oublie des choses... j'ai beau réfléchir je ne me souviens pas de quoi.

Je sortis de ma conscience alors que j'entendis une voiture klaxonner étrangement en dehors de l'église. Très vite je suivis les jumeaux et rencontra un drôle de bonhomme, une sorte de clown à chapeau blanc orné de violet et de rose à la base, de collant rose et d'une longue cape blanche. J'arrête là description à ce niveau là, je n'arrivais même pas à décrire la personne qui se trouvait actuellement devant moi.

Ledit Mephisto qu'avait appelé Yukio il y a maintenant une heure et demi fit une courbette élégante avant de nous adresser la parole.  
"Bien le bonjour mon nom est Johann Faust V ou Mephisto Pheles pour vous !" Il fit une pause un instant afin de nous regarder.

"Mademoiselle Sophie Greyson je suppose." Dit-il un sourire s'étendant sur ses lèvres dévoilant ses crocs. Je fit un bref signe de tête et recula nerveusement. "Il paraît que vous êtes tombé du ciel." Il ricana une seconde "Je connais votre situation, nous parlerons de votre logement plus tard, pour le moment je vous invite tous les trois dans ma modeste limousine rose et son klaxon magnifique pour aller vers l'académie de la Croix Vraie !" A ses mots nous montons tous les trois presque sans broncher. Rin avait réfléchit à l'attaque de Satan et contre toute attente il avait décidé de devenir un exorciste. Pour ma part je n'en savait trop rien, j'avais toujours l'habitude de réfléchir lentement.

"Alors Rin, tout va bien ?" Demanda Soudainement Mephisto.

"Oui ! Ça aurait pu être pire si Sophie n'était pas intervenue." Il fit un grand sourire. Je me sentis gênée.

"Oui enfin... Après j'ai été je suis euh... j'ai été enlevée de chez moi par hasard..." déclarai-je. L'homme au cheveux violet afficha une mine faussement surprise et désolée.

"Oh si je comprends bien vous n'avez plus rien." Je fit un non de la tête.

"Je sais juste que si je suis la soeur de Rin depuis que je suis ici et que..." Tout ce dont je pouvais me souvenir était mon raisonnement sur les pouvoirs que j'ai eu plus tôt.  
"Si j'ai les mêmes pouvoirs que Rin, que cela fait comme lui, je dois avoir une arme pour activer mes pouvoirs non ?" Ma demande surpris plus d'une personne dans la voiture.

"Ma chère, peut être que vous en avez pas des pouvoirs... mais j'eclairerais votre lanterne une fois dans mon bureau.

Le trajet dura bien 30 minutes avant que nous arrivions à bon port une fois une clé donné à Rin, Mephisto me proposa de le suivre, ce que je fis.  
J'étais curieuse de savoir ce qu'il avait à me dire. A son bureau, il s'assit sur son grand siège et m'invite à faire de même sur les siège se trouvant devant son énorme bureau. Il entremêla ses doigts et me regardait sérieusement.

"En réalité, c'est moi qui vous ai fait venir ici, et vous avez raison, il y a bien une arme qui contient vos pouvoirs ." Je le regardais abasourdie. Alors... c'était lui ?  
" Mais avant... C'est moi qui ait choisi la couleur de l'aaaaaaarme !" Dit-il fier de lui...  
"Oh mon dieu... je m'attend au pire." Murmurais-je alors que je le voyais se diriger vers une armoire.


	3. Chapter 3

Note auteur : Hey ! Donc je suis de retour avec le chapitre 3, vous étonnez pas si ça ressemble un peu à l'histoire, c'était mon but de voir comment ça ferait si tout était bouleversé. Dans les premiers chapitres ce sera plus du rapprochement entre Sophie et Méphisto, je serais plus centrée sur l'humour et l'aventure mais la romance est au programme pas de panique ;p sur-ce j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire (ps : je pense écrire une fic Amaimon x OC plus tard donnez moi votre avis :3 )

Bonne lecture !

Mephisto avait fait son chemin jusqu'à une grande armoire en chêne massif qui attendait patiemment contre un mur de cette grande pièce.  
Il en sortit un sabre rose. Un peu plus et je suis sûre que ce clown aurait rajouté des froufrous au katana s'il avait pu. L'arme était quand même plutôt belle à regarder même si la couleur ce n'était pas trop ça elle n'était pas si flashy.

Je regardais le katana en silence alors qu'il tenait l'objet dans ses mains.  
"Je vais vous montrer... ouvert !" Mes flammes jaillissaient aussitôt. Méphisto pris soudain tout ça pour un jeu et s'amusait à l'ouvrir et le fermer. Tout cela des dizaines de fois avant que je ne lui demande d'arrêter.

"Tout ça c'est bien mais... pour dormir?"  
Il me fit un clin d'oeil, limite si je n'avais pas vue un coeur apparaître à ce moment précis.

"Mademoiselle, aux vus de la situation vous logerez chez moi jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez rentrer chez vous. Si vous le pouvez un jour..."

"Attendez, vous ne pouvez pas me renvoyer chez moi ?!" Je demandais en me relevant rapidement.

"Je vous ai fait venir ici, car je vous trouvais plutôt intéressante, je savais pour votre lignée de démon, vous êtes un cas très rare. Non malheureusement je ne peux vous ramener chez vous, ce sort ne marche que dans un sens."

"Alors comment vous avez fait pour revenir vous ?" Il me regarda perplexe, yes ! Je l'avais coincé !

"Je n'étais pas physiquement présent dans votre dimension très chère." OK je n'ai rien dit ! "Bon je vais vous montrer votre chambre." Dit-il en me confiant le sabre rose bonbon." Je le suivis lentement.

"Et dire que ma tante m'avait préparé une fête d'anniversaire..." Plaidais-je en entrant finalement dans ma nouvelle chambre. Il me regarda un O sur la bouche.

"Dans ce cas nous allons fêter ça ! !" Cria-t-il avant de claquer des doigts et qu'une une grosse fumée rose fasse son apparition dans le jardin.

"Je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon mom..." Mephisto était déjà parti.

"Nan sérieux ? " Je haussais les épaules et je partis regarder dans l'armoire en espérant trouver quelques affaires. Et alors que j'ouvrais les portes des vives couleurs vinrent littéralement me griller les mirettes...

"Mon dieu ! Que du rose ! Ça piiiiiique ! C'est horrible ! Faut que je demande à faire les boutiques sinon ça va pas aller..."Je fermais les portes et m'assis sur mon lit en déposant mon sabre à côté de moi. Très vite Mephisto revint dans ma chambre.  
"Alors, vous avez vu vos vêtements ? " Demanda ce dernier.

"Pour les avoir vus je les ai vus. Mais j'ai deux questions à vous poser. En premier comment vous connaissez ma taille et pourquoi il y a des vêtements pour moi là dedans ? Et de deux... je pourrais faire les boutiques ?" Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

"J'avais prévue votre venue depuis quelques temps déjà. Moi qui pensais que le rose allait vous plaire." Je me mis à rougir, ses attentions étaient louables mais...

"D'accord, alors je promets de mettre les affaires que vous avez choisies, mais seulement chez vous." Il semblait heureux et sortit une tenue de derrière son dos.

"Ceci sera votre tenue de cours très chère."

"Une chemise blanche et ... Une jupe... rose la jupe. C'est votre couleur préférée ? " Questionnais-je.

"Là n'est pas la question de couleur préférée mais ceci est votre tenue professionnelle. Toutes les jeunes filles qui étudient ici portent la même." Expliqua Mephisto. Je soupirais et pris l'uniforme

"OK. .." Mephisto me fit un clin d'oeil.

"J'ai hâte de voir le résultat ! Venez me voir une fois que vous aurez fini de vous habiller je vous donnerai quelque chose pour faciliter vos déplacements ! " il fit tournoyer sa cape et sortit de ma chambre. Je regardais un instant les vêtements et entrepris de me déshabiller.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quelques minutes plus tard j'étais habillée, fin prête. Je vérifiais une fois de plus si on ne voyait pas ma culotte.  
"C'est bon, y a aucun danger." Je me souris à moi même dans ma salle de bain et sortis de ma chambre.

"Hé mais il ne m'a pas montré son bureau au fait.. je fais comment." J'entendis des voix venant d'un pièce non loin de ma chambre, dans celle-ci je reconnus la voix du clown.  
Je fis mon chemin jusqu'à la pièce et me plaçais devant la porte. Alors que je m'apprêtais à la pousser. J'eus envie d'écouter leur discussion.

"Hé bien, bienvenue à Assiah alors père." Lança la voix de Mephisto.  
J'étais venue trop tard je n'avais rien entendue... je suis vraiment une piètre espionne. Je me reculais vivement de la porte alors que j'entendais des chaises grincer durement sur le sol annonçant que les deux adultes s'étaient levé, je fis semblant de regarder des tableau ici et là.

La porte grinça lentement avant de laisser apparaître un grand homme, plutôt mince, les cheveux blancs, courts avec seulement deux mèches au devant qui étaient longues. Ses yeux étaient bleus comme les miens et il avait des oreilles pointues. Ses vêtements étaient simple mais faisaient classe sur cet homme.

J'avais beau réfléchir je savais que je connaissais ce monsieur mais impossible de mettre un nom sur sa tête. Il me regarda un instant de profil avant de se tourner vers moi.

"Bonjour." Dit-il simplement. Je penchais ma tête.

"Bonjour. Je m'appelle Sophie." Je lui souris gentiment. Il me regardais, toujours impassible, aucune émotion ne pouvait se lire sur son visage. Pourtant on pouvait sentir une certaine paix, une satisfaction émanant de lui.

"Je suis Stan." Je levais un sourcil. Il avança sa main vers ma tête. "Ravie de vous rencontrer." Un vil sourire fit son apparition sur la tête de l'homme, je reculais rapidement.

"Oui ! Je dois aller voir M. Pheles au revoir ! " Je courus vers le bureau à toute vitesse.  
Stan restait là... sans bouger...

"Purée j'étais à ça..." il fit une petite fentes avec ses doigts. "C'est ma seule fille j'aimerais bien avoir une vraie discussion avec elle... de toutes façons mes fils vont s'en mêler. Tout comme moi je pense qu'il vont se déguiser et essayer de parler à mes enfants, vus que j'ai caché leur existence." Il fit une pause. "Pourquoi je me pose autant de question je suis Satan bordel !" Sur ses mot il s'en alla dans les couloirs et disparut à un angle.

Je passais les portes et rencontra un Méphisto accoudé à son bureau en chêne.  
"Ah ! Mademoiselle Greyson !" Il me regarda en souriant alors que je prenais place sur une chaise en face de lui.

"Pour commencer, voici votre clé." Il tendit une clé en or joliment décorée de petites arabesques. "Il suffit de vous concentrer sur un endroit, de la placer dans une serrure d'entrée et de tourner la clé c'est aussi simple que cela." Expliqua Mephisto. Il se baissa et mis sur la table deux boîtes de nouilles instantanées.

"Il me semble que vous n'avez pas mangé depuis un certain temps." Commença le démon comme si de rien n'était.

"Mais d'où vous les sortez ces nouilles ?"

"Tu veux savoir ?" Rétorqua ce dernière en s'approchant dangereusement ce qui me fit rougir. "Vous rougissez beaucoup."

"Ah oui c'est..."

"C'est adorable !" Dit-il, des sortes d'étoiles et de petit coeurs dansaient autour de lui.

"Euh.. merci ? Et non je ne veux pas de nouilles, après ce qui m'est arrivé aujourd'hui je pense que je ne mangerais pas avant ce soir. " Il fit un signe de compréhension alors qu'il avait mis ses nouilles à chauffer.

"Bien. Au fait, M. Yukio Okumura à insister pour vous voir participer aux cours d'exorcistes le soir." Je me levais précipitamment.

"Mais je n'ai rien demandé !"

"Du calme du calme ! Oui vous n'avez rien demandé, je sais, mais vous ne pouvez pas rester dans cette académie sans rien faire. Jusqu'à ce que je trouve une place dans une classe pour vos cours de jours, vous n'aurez cours que le soir pour l'exorcisme." Imposa Mephisto.

" Très bien, vous allez me montrer où c'est ?" Il sourit à ma demande.

"Bien sûr, j'ai M. Okumura à aller diriger également."

"Attendez, pourquoi lui a des cours de jours aussi rapidement alors que moi non ?"

"Je ne pouvais faire qu'une demande." Répondit simplement Mephisto. Je fis la duckface. Méphisto sortit ses nouilles désormais chaudes et ouvrit la petite boîte. Il plongea ses baguettes dans le petit pot et dirigea les baguettes à sa bouche une fois les pattes accrochées et les aspirait.  
Quelques minutes plus tard il avait fini, il se leva et me fit signe de le suivre.

Tout d'un coup un nuage rose se formait et il se transformait en chien, tout blanc. Au début je le croyais mignon, mais c'était avant de voir ses grosses cernes noires en dessous de ses yeux.

"Au fait, quand est-ce que que Fujimoto reviendra ?" Le chien me toisa une seconde.

"Une semaine tout au plus. C'est tout de même une chance que vous ayez été là. " Je souris à sa remarque.

"C'était un hasard, et puis, ses fils seront content de le voir en vie et en bonne santé." Je souris tristement, eux avaient un père alors que moi..

"Vous voulez un bisou ? Vous semblez en manque d'amour. " Je sursautais à cette remarque.

"Ça ira merci !"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ! Voilà le chapitre quatre ! Je dois dire que je suis très surprise ! Je pensais pas que autant de personnes aiment cette histoire ça fait plaisir ! Hihi :3 je ne sais pas si vous apprécierez ce chapitre autant que les autres mais j'ai essayer de faire de mon mieux ! Je remercie Mrs. Walker de m'avoir donner comme conseil d'aérer mon texte en effet c'est mieux mais je ne m'en était pas rendus compte au début :3 pour les fautes ca... c'est une autre histoire j'ai essayer de faire de mon mieux. Enfin voilà ^^ bonne lecture à tous !**

Je suivais Mephisto à travers les allées des classes de jour. Après être tourné à un angle je vis au loin un Rin ce tirait violemment les cheveux.

"Hey Rin !" Il ce retourna vers moi et me fit un sourire.

"Hey ! Dit, tu sais où sont les dortoirs ? Je suis totalement perdu."

"Non désolé, mais là tu vois on... tu fait quoi avec Meph... le chien ?" Il relevait la tête vers moi.

"Ben je le caresse. Tu sais que t'es mignon toi." Dit-il des étoiles dans les yeux. Bon j'ai une solution, ça va paraître etrange mais. ..

"Pas touche ! " Je lancais mon pied et faillit lui écraser la main alors qu'il c'était reculé comme une fusée. Je pris Mephisto dans les bras.  
"Il... il est à moi, je l'ai trouvé." Je me mis à rougir, je savais très bien que le cloown allais retenir tout ça.

"Pas la peine d'essayer de m'ecraser la main." Plaida Rin.

"Ce n'est pas pour ça que je j'ai faillit t'éclater la main. Je voulais que tu m'écoute. Je te cherchais." Il me regardait un instant. "Ce mignon petit chien comme tu dit semble vouloir nous emmener quelque par." Je déposait le chien qui me fixait un instant.

"Je vous suis alors !" Dit gaiement Rin.

Méphisto fit son chemin en dehors du bâtiment et nous conduisit vers ce qui semblait être une route. Soudain il s'arrêta et ce retransforma. Je ne vois cache pas que à ce moment là, j'étais totalement gagné par la honte.

"Sérieux ? " Lanca Rin.

"Oui tout à fait !" Répondit Mephisto. "Vos réaction était magnifique Mr Okumura, pareil pour votre jeu d'actrice très chère."

"Mais comment cela ce fait que..."

"Je ne suis pas dans un dortoir, pour ma part je suis dans le manoir de Mephisto." La bouche de Rin ce détacha littéralement de sa bouche.

"Assé parlé nous devons nous rendre à vôtres prochain cour vous deux." Mephisto lança une clé qui arriva dans la tête de Rin.

"Aïeuh..." gémis celui-ci alors qu'il retirait la clé plaqué sur son front. Une grosse trace rouge fit alors son apparition sur le crâne de celui ci.

"Suivez moi." L'homme en blanc et rose sauta du rebord de la route et retomba devant un porte en fer plutôt imposante. Nous le suivions, et lorsque l'on arriva devant la porte il nous dit.  
"Je vous rappelle tout de même une chose, personne ne dois savoir que vous êtes les enfant de Satan sinon vous risquez d'avoir des problèmes avec les gens du coin. Pour vos queues vos oreilles et dos dents, vous pouvez les cacher et vous le faites très bien. Un sourire carnassier fit soudain son apparition. "Mais vos flammes elles... peuvent vous trahir à tout moment." Je me sentis écrasé par une sorte de pression tout comme Rin. Soudain tout ce calma et Mephisto ce mis à rigoler.  
"Mais cela n'arrivera pas tant que vous ne dégainer pas vos sabres."

"A mais c'est vrai tu as un sabre toi aussi ?" Questionna Rin.

"Oui, c'est une longue histoire, c'est Mephisto qui me l'a donné quand je suis arrivé à son manoir."

"Aller les enfants vous allez être en retard." Rin introduisit la clé dans la serrure de l'énorme porte en fer et entra suivis par le directeur et moi.

Le plafond du long couloir ou nous nous étions retrouvé était incroyablement haut. Tout étais sombre, entretenue que très moyennement. Méphisto nous arrêta devant une porte.

"Je suivrait les cours avec vous aujourd'hui exceptionnellement." Il ce retransforma en chien et nous entrons dans la salle. Rin fut le premier à rentrer et ce présenta. Il fut acceuillit par plus de regard mauvais que de bon regard. Je rentrait à mon tour.

"Je suis Sophie Greyson soeur de Rin Okumura." Je m'assis à coter de Rin.

"Ryuji pourquoi tu la regarde comme ça ? " Je levais un sourcil et regardais derrière moi, trois garçon discutait entre eux l'un me fixait étrangement alors que les deux autres le secouaitemps comme un cocotier.

Le coup de patte de Mephisto me fit retourner, je regardait en face de moi.  
Méphisto fusilla dangereusement Suguro du regard. Il sursauta et ce ressaisit.  
Je pris le chien blanc sur mes jambes alors que le professeur entrait.

"Bonjour à tous je suis Yukio Oku..."

"Yukio ?!" Cria Rin

"Un peu de tenue nous sommes en cour." Réprimanda le professeur.

"Sérieux ? " Rin ce leva et tira le bras de Yukio.

"Non ! On va parler !" C'est marrant cette scène me rappelle quelque chose. Je me levais et me plaçait devant le bureau.

"Rin calme toi enfin ! Pourquoi tu t'énerve ?"

"Il aurait pu nous en parler le cloown la !" Il montra Mephisto du doigt.

"C'est vilain de montrer du doigt." Contrai-je en me grattant la tête.

"Je dois avoir oublier de mentionner le fait qu'il soit professeur exorciste."

"Vous m'aidez pas la." Je regardais le chien dans les yeux.

"Tout le monde dehors je dois avoir une discution avec Rin et Sophie." Tous ce mirent à râler et sortirent de la piece.

"Bien nous sommes tranquille, alors Rin de quoi tu voulait parler ?"

'Je sens que je vais devoir agir, je ne sais pas pourquoi.' Pensais-je. Alors que j'avais a peine finit de réfléchir que Rin avait saisit Yukio par le col. Ce dernier allais faire tomber une fiole, rougeâtre. Je l'attrapa au vol.

"Oh Jélus ce réflexe ! On viens d'éviter une catastrophe je crois."

"Je ne te le fait pas dire ! Il t'arrive quoi Rin ?!" Yukio lui tapa la tête avec le poing.

"Aïeuh !" Je posait délicatement la fiole dans le sac de Yukio.

"Bon on ce calme, Rin tu ne veut pas parler de tout ça plus tard avec ton frère ? Un endroit où tu ne risque pas de faire tomber une fiole dangereuse." Rétorquais-je.

"Oui c'est vrai.

"Vous pouvez rentrer !" Les autres élèves passèrent la porte.

Je soufflait, je ne savait pas pourquoi mais je sentait que j'avait sauver quelque chose. Je me rassis et le cour repris.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une heure plus tard le cour étais fini, Yukio et Rin partirent de leur coter. Quand à moi je suivis Mephisto jusqu'à son manoir. Une fois arrivée j'avait posé mes affaires et suivis Mephisto dans la salle à manger.

"Le repas sera prêt dans 5 minutes très chère."  
"Naaaaaaan je suis fatiguée !" Mephisto plissa les yeux et attrapa mes jambes alors que je me dirigeais vers une porte.

"Il faut manger !"

"Nan ! Je veut le liiiiiit !" Criais-je. Il réussit finalement à me faire lâcher les rideau auxquels je m'était accroché et me porta comme une princesse.

" Sophie vous devez manger. Il n'y a rien dans votre estomac depuis ce matin." Grogna Mephisto  
Arrivé à la salle à manger, il fit cuire des nouilles instantanées en mettant l'eau chaude dedans.

"Vous... vous ne mangez que des nouilles instantanées ? " Je le regardais curieusement.

"Oh non, j'aimerais bien manger autre chose mais pour le moment cela m'est inaccessible. " Il me fit un sourire, ses crocs de demon étaient découvertes et me firent ravaler ma salive.

"J'espère que vous pourrez manger ce que vous voulez." J'eus un rire nerveux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une semaine étais enfin passée. Je m'étais habituée à la vie ici bien que mon ancienne vie me manque. Ma tante, mes amis...  
Malgré son cela je m'étais refait une vie ici. J'avait enfin accepter le fait que Rin et Yukio étais désormais mes frères.

La seule chose qui me contrariait c'etais ces choses étrange qui c'était passer durant la semaine. Rin c'était manger des poêle dans la tête alors qu'on étais entrain de manger, je suis tomber dans l'escalier. Plein de petites choses comme cela étaient arrivée comme si quelqu'un voulait nous... embêter.  
En tout les cas si c'est bien quelqu'un qui fait ça, il est fort, très fort. Car à chaque fois je ne le vois pas venir. Y a même une fois ou mes nouilles instantanées on explosé.

 **Flash-back**

"Mangez tant que c'est chaud ma chère.." Fit la voix de Mephisto alors que je pris place sur une chaise proche de lui. Je déposait mon sac à coter de moi.

"Oui ! Je sais... c'était une dure journée aujourd'hui." Je prenais les baguettes et les plongea dans le petit pot.

Bip bip.

"Bip bip ?" Repetais-je avant que le pot n'explose et ne mette des pâtes chaudes partout.

"Euh..." Mephisto en avait partout sur lui. "Mon costume est fichu..." Dit-il tandis que je grognai.

" Et moi alors ?! Je fait le tee shirt mouillé." Il me regarda avant de rougir et de tourner les yeux. Je partis en trombe de la piece.

 **Fin du flash back.**

Ça c'était il y a deux jours. Depuis il n'y a plus rien eus.  
Ce qui avait retenue mon attention aussi c'était le comportement de Mephisto envers moi. A vraie dire c'etais étrange c'est comme si il voulait ce rapprocher. J'étais au balcon de ma chambre et je pensais.

"Bon je vais sortir un peu, c'est le week-end et je veut en profiter !" Je pris mon manteau noir et l'enfila suivie par les chaussures. Il a dit qu'il allais m'offrir un téléphone et qu'il le recevrait aujourd'hui normalement, il dit que c'est un outil indispensable. C'est peut être vrai mais il me fait tellement de cadeau que je me demande vraiment si c'est pour l'utilité de l'objet ou si c'est pour arriver à une autre finalités.

J'avait prévenue Mephisto que je sortait avant de pouvoir partir du manoir étrangement il avait horreur que je parte sans prévenir. .. pourquoi ? Nul ne le sais.  
Quelques 30 minutes plus tard, quelqu'un arriva au bureau de Mephisto. Quelqu'un qu'il connaissait que trop bien.

"Fujimoto ! Content de voir que tu va bien." Le vieux sourit.

"Moi aussi."


	5. Chapter 5

Note Auteur : Hey ! Voilà le chapitre 5 bon pourquoi aujourd'hui rien de spécial à dire si ce n'est que de me laisser une petite review pour que je sache ce que vous pensez de cette fic:, je suis dans le flou total. J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire alors laissez un petit mot ;) bonne lecture.

Fujimoto se tenait calmement devant le bureau de Mephisto. Il le regardait en silence. Le démon sourit soudainement. "Je suis ravi de voir que tu t'es totalement remis de tes blessures !" Fit Mephisto avec un grand sourire.

"Oui, à vrai dire je suis moi même étonné. Sachant même que Satan m'avait brisé les doigts, je n'aurais pas le droit de les bouger avant trois bons mois mais ils sont revenus à leur places. Tu sais pourquoi je suis venu Mephisto." Le démon hochait la tête.

"Bien sûr ! Malheureusement elle est partie il y a 30 minutes pour aller se balader." Rin et Yukio qui avait accompagné Fujimoto firent la grimace . "Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de lui donner son nouveau téléphone je ne peux donc pas l'informer de ta venue. Mais je suis sûre qu'elle sera contente quand elle reviendra." Mephisto sourit.

"On va la chercher Yukio et moi !" Declara Rin en tirant son frère par les bras.

"Hé !" Plaida Yuki en sortant de force avec son frère.

"Je ne t'ai jamais vu prendre autant d'intérêt pour quelqu'un Mephisto c'est une première, j'ai entendu dire que c'était ta soeur de surcroît." Mephisto regarda le paladin avec un air sérieux.

"Elle est sûrement unique, une demi démone élevée dans un monde parallèle mais sans parents malheureusement sinon Yukio et Rin ne serait pas nés. Et le fait que ce soit ma soeur ne dérange en rien le fait que je m'attache à elle, au contraire: père approuve cela !" Déclare-t-il fièrement. Le paladin fit la duckface.

"Pour le moment ce n'est qu'un jeu." Declara Fujimoto.

"Pour le moment, mais il se pourrait que mes sentiments changent avec le temps." Contra Mephisto.

"Cette fille, au moment où je l'ai vue je me suis dit qu'elle ressemblait à Rin, je l'ai considérée comme ma fille durant une seconde. Jusqu'au moment tragique, le coup qui m'a cassé en deux et sauvé à la fois." Le démon souleva un sourcil.

"Je ne sais pas si elle vous considère comme tel sachant qu'elle ne vous a jamais vu mais qui sait peut être que cela peut changer avec le temps tout comme avec moi. Mais sachez que vous avez de la concurrence question "papa" " Mephisto fit un grand sourire, ce sourire qui veut absolument tout dire.

"Sérieusement ? Satan est ici ?" Demanda le paladin.

"Oui, mais sous couverture, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il fait de ses journées mais il m'a dit qu'il voulait se rapprocher de ses enfants.

"Dans ce cas c'est un rival ! Tu me fais un thé le temps que j'attende ?"Demanda le vieil homme

"Bien sûr ! " Mephisto partit chercher deux tasses, de l'eau chaude et du thé dans une pièce voisine.  
Il servit son ami et commença à boire le thé.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je me promenais lentement dans les rues de la croix vraie. Un endroit piquait soudain ma curiosité.  
'Un parc d'attraction ?' Pensais-je alors que je payais le croissant dans la boulangerie à laquelle je m'étais arrêtée.

Je me dirigeais vers la grande entrée qui trônait fièrement au dessus des maison. Il n'y avait presque personne, signe que la plupart des gens étaient rentré chez eux pour le week-end. Je souris à cette perspective et me rendis à l'intérieur. Très vite plus aucune personne ne s'y trouvaient. Il y avait un doux silence. Je me pris alors à sortir ma queue de démon afin qu'elle puisse prendre l'air.

Le membre noir fouettait délicatement l'air alors que je mordais mon croissant.  
Un bruit de pas attira mon attention soudainement je cachais ma queue et regardais derrière moi. Un grand homme blond se tenais là, il semblait attendre quelque chose.

"Bonjour ?" Lançais-je. Il me regardais.

"Bonjour" Dit-il finalement après quelques secondes de silence. "Tu n'a pas besoin de cacher ta queue." Il me regarda une fois de plus. "C'est toi notre seule soeur." Je levais un sourcil.

"Votre soeur ? Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ?"

"Lucifer, roi démon de la lumière premier fils de Satan ." Son ton était calme.

"Ah , je suis..." commençais-je.

"Sophie Karin Greyson, je sais, fille de Satan." J'ouvris grand les yeux, il y avait des siècles qu'on ne m'avait pas appelé comme ça. Je regardais un peu mieux l'individu en face de moi. Il était plutôt grand et portait un blazer vert et un pantalon blanc.

"Mon petit frère n'a pas menti tu es jolie." Je me mis à rougir.

"Votre petit frère ?"

"Aucune importance. Tu devrais faire attention à toi, tes frères cherchent à venir vous botter le cul à toi et tes frères tellement ils crèvent de jalousie." Expliqua le blond.

"...Merci..." il me donna un bref regard. Je me retournais alors que j'entendais des voix venant de derrière. Je voulus regarder à nouveau Lucifer mais:

"Je vais vous présenter mes... Lucifer ?" Il avait disparu au moment où j'avais tourné le dos.  
Yukio courut vers moi.

"Sophie ! Rin et moi on te cherchait partout, papa est revenu et il souhaite te voir. " Expliqua mon petit frère.

"Oh, d'accord je viens."Je me levais du banc où j'étais assise et suivis le garçon. Je n'avais pas parlé de ma rencontre avec Lucifer à mes frères, je me disais que ce n'était pas important. Durant tout le trajet d'ailleurs j'étais plutôt contente, j'avais appris que j'avais encore d'autres des frères. Mais apparement je suis la seule fille...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

1h agoQuelques minutes plus tard nous étions de retour au manoir du directeur.

"Je suis revenue Mephisto !" Criais-je. Je me dirigeais vers son bureau suivie par Yukio.

"A mince, il faut que je prévienne Rin, je reviens je vais l'appeler." Il s'éclipsa, mais laissant seul avec les deux hommes.

"Bonjour Monsieur Fujimoto." Je lui fis un beau sourire.

"C'est vrai que tu ressembles à Rin. Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir sauvé Sophie." Expliqua le vieux un sourire aux lèvres.

"Ah mais ce n'est rien !" Ma queue se balançait gaiement derrière moi.

"Alors à ce qui paraît tu viens d'un autre monde ?"

"Oui, c'est Mephisto qui m'a ramené ici." Je souris à sa remarque et m'assis sur un siège en face du bureau de Mephisto. "Je viens de parler à quelqu'un de très gentil dans le parc d'attraction il s'appelle Lucifer !" Je fis cette fois un grand sourire tandis que Mephisto grimaçait et que je remarquais le choc sur le visage et dans la posture de Fujimoto.

"Ne lui parles plus jamais." Lança froidement Mephisto. Sa remarque avait fait disparaître mon sourire en une fraction de seconde.

"Mais je..." il frappa sur la table.

"Pas de mais !"

"Mais t'es pas mon père !" Criais-je. L'air devint soudain très lourd.

"Je reviens après. " Fujimoto sorti de la pièce après un rire nerveux.

"Écoute Sophie c'est pour ton bien." Je me levais de ma chaise en même temps que Mephisto. Je voulais mettre le plus d'espace possible entre lui et moi. Quand à lui, il se rapprochait encore et encore.

"Reculez !" Plaidai-je "Je ne lui parlerais plus c'est promis !" Ceci ni fit rien, il continuait de s'approcher lentement. Je fut très vite coincé par un mur. Méphisto se rapprochait toujours de moi, comme un félin prêt à attaquer sa proie. "Je... suis désolée ?" Tentais-je. Il me regarda un instant et pris mes mains pour les coincer au dessus de ma tête.

"Sophie..." Je me mis à rougir furieusement.  
"Qu'est ce que vous faites ?" Je gémissais alors qu'il commençait à caresser ma joue.  
"Tu es tellement belle." Attendez j'ai déjà entendue ça quelque part...

Flash back

Lucifer se tenait derrière moi tranquillement puis approcha son visage.  
"Mon petit frère avait raison, tu es belle."

Fin du flash back

Nan c'est pas vrai ?! Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi il a des oreilles et des dents pointues! C'est mon frère, mais alors ça veut dire que... l'homme aux cheveux blanc de la dernière fois... Méphisto avait dit "père". J'eus un gros blanc pendant quelques seconde.

"M-Mephisto." Il se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Il caressa mes cheveux. J'avais beau avoir comprit qui il était je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'apprécier ses caresses.

Il caressait le long de mes lèvres avec son pouce ganté, lentement. Il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres. Durant une seconde j'étais surprise, puis je regardais dans ses yeux, qu'il avait laisser ouvert. Il se relevait et se recula d'un pas.

"Oublie-le." Je cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de faire un oui de la tête. Il me sourit et partit se rassoir comme si de rien n'était.

Je sortis du bureau tel un robot.

Que vient-il de se passer ?!  
"Hey Sophie !" Cria Rin. Je le regardais encore choquée. "Ça va ? Tu es toute rouge ?" Je hocha vivement la tête. Fujimoto arrivait à son tour suivi par Yukio.

"Tu n'es pas morte, dit donc il fait des progrès." Dit le paladin en rigolant.

"Quoi ?!" Criais-je.

"Je rigole ! " Il éclatait de rire, je le suivi de plus belle.

" Que diriez vous d'une bonne glace ?" Demanda Fujimoto. "Pour fêter mon retour !" Les jumeau firent un "Oui" à l'unisson.

"Bon, glace alors !" Je leur fis un coucou. Alors que je tournais les talons, une puissante main me retenait.

"Tu viens avec nous." Fit le vieux.

"Je ne suis pas de votre famille."

"Maintenant si !" Répondit l'homme en me tirant le bras. Je fis un sourire forcé et me laissait entraîner dans cette petit balade.


	6. Chapter 6

Note auteur : Hey ! Alors exceptionnellement je posterais un chapitre le mercredi et dimanche tout le temps de mes vacances, mais surtout car j'ai bien avancé dans l'écriture des chapitres mais aussi car je vais fêter mon anniversaire donc je célèbre tout ça avec des chapitres en plus ! Une dernière chose, j'écris j'écris mais je ne sais toujours pas ce que vous pensez de ma fic alors je vais fixer un objectif, j'aimerais bien avoir 10 reviews si vous le voulez bien, sinon j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est pas appréciée, vous voyez un peu, bref. Bonne lecture à tous :3

Plusieurs mois étaient passés depuis le retour de Fujimoto et le baiser de Mephisto. En fait, j'étais perdue. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de lui reparler depuis. Et à part pendant les repas je ne le voyais jamais. Il mangeais toujours à une vitesse folle et je ne pouvais pas lui parler, tout comme maintenant d'ailleurs...

"Mephisto je voudrais te parler !" Criais-je en plein repas.

"Pas le temps ma chère j'ai une affaire urgente ! Demain promis !" Dit-il en courant.

"Vous m'avez déjà dit ça hier !" Je grognais et sortis de la salle sans avoir manger.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain je me rendais à mes cours de jours. On m'avait finalement trouvé une place dans la même classe que Rin, une chance. Au moins je ne me retrouvais pas toute seule avec des gens totalement inconnus.

Le soir venu, Rin et moi nous rendons à la salle de classe d'exorcistes.

"Franchement il m'énerve ce directeur ! Il ne veut pas me parler ! Je suis devenue inutile ?! Parfait dans ce cas je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec lui." Je croisais les bras en marchant.

"Mephisto, un drôle de personnage." Fit la voix de Rin.

"Mouais tu as raison." Je poussais la porte de la salle de cour.

L'homme qui allait nous faire cour n'était autre que Fujimoto... Fujimoto ?!

"Salut les jeunes ! Assis s'il vous plaît. " dit-Il tout sourire.  
Je m'assis tout à gauche de la salle . Je me mis à écouter le cours quand soudain un mouvement au plafond attira mon attention.

'C'est quoi ça ?" Pensais-je soudain la salle sentait littéralement comme la mort elle même.

"C'est quoi cette odeur ?! Okumura tu aurais pu te retenir !" Cria Ryuji.

"Hé c'est pas moi." Rétorqua le fils de Satan. Je me pinçais le nez tant bien que mal tout comme Fujimoto qui fit une drôle de tête.

'Satan tu ne pais rien pour attendre.' Pensa le paladin.

De l'autre côté de la porte le dieu de la Géhenne se fendait la poire sans gêne.

"Il va quand même falloir que j'aille voir mes enfants pour me rapprocher d'eux. Je me lasse pas de les emmerder ces petits ingrats. Sans moi ils ne seraient pas né quand même... bon je bouge avant de me faire repérer." A ses mots il s'en alla rapidement en pouffant de rire comme un gogol.

Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard que tout le monde sorti de la salle pour pouvoir respirer le divin air frais du couloir.

"Mais qui a fait ça ? !" Cria Izumo.

"J'ai vu un truc bouger vers le plafond avant que ça ne sente comme ça..." Expliquais-je en me bouchant toujours le nez.

"Ça va Rin ?" Fit soudain la voix de Moriyama. Elle était arrivée il y a deux mois dans la classe. Elle avait été exorcisé par Yukio après avoir été envoûtée par une carotte démoniaque. Si si j'vous jure !

"Bon... exceptionnellement les cours sont arrêtés, vous pouvez disposer." Je suivis Rin alors qu'il commençait à partir de la salle en courant.

"Rin, à ce qui paraît tu a eu un problème avec Ukobach ?" Questionnais-je quand enfin nous étions sortis.

"Oui, quand j'ai fait mes repas il a littéralement pété un câble et s'est tiré, Mephisto a essayé de nous faire à manger."

"C'était bon ?"

"Grand dieu non, j'ai failli perdre mon âme ! " beugla le démon.

"Wow ... ok rappelles moi de ne jamais lui faire confiance pour la nourriture."

"Noté." Nous fîmes notre chemin dans les rues de la croix vraie.

"Y a pas à dire ça fait du bien de sortir plus tôt pour une fois." Gémis Rin

"Vous avez retrouvé Ukobach ?"

"Non du moins pas encore... Méphisto nous a dit que si on le retrouvait pas il continuerait à nous faire à manger... je te jure c'est une torture ça fait trois jours que ça dure..." Plaida le plus jeune.

"Je vais pas venir manger alors."

"Mais si ne t'inquiète pas... il n'y a pas de r*** pour toi, j'ai un sandwich. " Je lui souris

"Quand je penses que je suis arrivée ici il y a bien des mois... je parle presque couramment le japonais maintenant. Heureusement que j'avais des journées où je n'avais pas cours pour pouvoir apprendre le japonais, sinon je ne comprendrais rien à ce que vous diriez." Il se mit à rire.

"C'est bien vrai !" Il regarda au loin et vis une forme familière. "Mephisto ?! Il est en train d'acheter ses ingrédients pour notre repas de ce soir... c'est horrible." Je regardais un instant ledit Mephisto qui nous fit un signe.

"Incroyable j'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir l'encadrer." Je plissais les yeux alors qu'il nous fit un sourire. "On passe par là, pas question que je le croise. Il m'énerve trop !" Mon petit frère me suivit presque aussi rapidement que moi.

" Dis... tu as trouvé un moyen pour rentrer chez toi au fait ?" Demanda Soudainement Rin.

"D'après Mephisto je ne peux pas... et puis... " Je me retournais vers mon frère. "T'a envie que je me casse enfoiré ?!" Grognais-je.

"Mais non c'était juste une question." Dit-il en se faisant tout petit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Environ 10 minutes plus tard nous étions enfin arrivés au dortoir des jumeaux.  
"Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Mephisto ne t'a pas laissé venir avec nous."

"Pareil, je préférerais être avec vous plutôt qu'avec une personne qui m'ignore depuis des mois !" Je marquais un temps de pause. "Au fait.. papa.." Alors oui, depuis quelques temps j'appelais Fujimoto papa, d'une car il me l'avait autorisé, de deux car c'est comme sa fille qu'il me voyait et de trois car il se comportait en tant que tel. Mais je soupçonne qu'il y ait anguille sous roche, c'est comme s'il était en concours avec quelqu'un mais impossible de savoir qui... c'est comme cette mystérieuse personne qui nous fait des coups bas, impossible de savoir qui c'est. "Papa va repartir au monastère ?" Demandais-je.

"Oui, mais seulement pour deux jours, les prêtres de là bas avait besoin d'un coup de main." Informa Rin.

10h ago"J'y pense... votre dortoir est une vraie prison !"

"Oui mais au moins on est bien là." Nous entrons tous les deux à l'intérieur. Yukio était en train de s'affoler dans la cuisine.

"Yukio qu'est ce que tu fais ? " Je penchais ma tête.

"J'essaye de retrouver Ukobach ! Je ne veux pas que la torture du directeur dure plus longtemps que nécessaire.

"Attends pousse toi Yukio je vais essayer un truc." A mes mots Yukio sorti de la cuisine. Je m'enfermais à l'intérieur. Et fermais le petit bar.

Une minute passa puis deux puis dix quand enfin je sortis de la cuisine avec Ukobach blottis dans mes bras.  
"Mais comment tu as fait ça ? " Rin et Yukio étaient plus que stupéfaits je dirais même impressionnés.

"Intuition féminine, le pauvre était en train de pleurer dans une petite pièce secrète de la cuisine. " informais-je.

"Hey Ukobach !" Dit Rin. Le petit démon tourna la tête vers lui. "Désolé d'avoir empiété sur ton territoire." Il tendit la main. "Sans rancune ? " Ukobach saisit la main de Rin et fit un grand sourire.

"Hé bien hé bien, je vois que je ne vais pas pouvoir faire profiter tout ce joli monde de ma belle cuisine." Je regardais le clown qui se trouvait à l'entrée de la cuisine.

"Mephisto..."murmurais-je.

"Hé oui très chère ! Même s'il est revenu je souhaite tout de même vous faire à manger." Je saisis le sandwich de Rin.

"J'ai ce qu'il me faut." J'eus un rire nerveux.

"Oh, allez..." il fit presque la moue et la... vous allez me dire que d'une je suis censé lui faire la gueule, mais pas moyen désolé il fait trop pitié.

"OK. .."

"Prem's pour le sandwich !" Yukio se jetait déjà dessus.

L'homme aux cheveux violets était déjà à la cuisine.

"Il a pas perdu de temps..." Je pris place à table et attendais quelques minutes.

Le démon arriva avec deux assiettes à la main. Un étrange substance rouge avait été déposé à l'intérieur. Des bulles éclataient ici et là.

"C'est mangeable ?" Questionnais-je

"Bien sûr ! "

Je pris une cuillère de la soupe rouge et la porta à ma bouche. "Hé c'est bon." Cela me surprit. Rin plissa les yeux et bus une cuillère à soupe de mon assiette et se mis à cracher du feu.

"T'es sérieuse ? !" Il partit dans la salle de bain en courant.

"Ben oui." Je pris une autre cuillère.

"Tu aimes ?!" Cria Mephisto.

"Oui..." Je le regardais dans les yeux. Il avait l'air surpris mais fit un sourire.

"Ravis que ma cuisine te plaise." En fait j'avais plutôt l'impression qu'il se demandait pourquoi je mangeais ce plat.

Après avoir fini je me levais "t'enjaille pas Mephisto c'est uniquement parce que ma tante ne savait pas cuisiner que j'ai réussi à manger ce plat... j'ai un palet à tout épreuve."

Rin revint et se mit à genoux devant moi. "Apprends moi maître ! " dit-il avant que je ne soupire et que je parte.

"Hey Sophie tu v..." Je réussis à fermer la porte avant que Rin ne finisse sa phrase. Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, je ne reste pas aux côtés d'une personne qui m'ignore depuis des mois ! Je sais je me répète.

A peine avais-je fini de traverser la rue qu'une main m'attrapait le bras pour m'emmener dans une ruelle vide.

"Où tu croyais aller comme ça ? " la main gantée se retira de sur ma bouche.

"Mephisto !" Criais-je. "Tu veux quoi à la fin ?!"

"Calme toi enfin. Halala les femmes. Je veux ce qui me revient de droit ma chère." Dit-il un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

"Et qu'est-ce qui vous revient de droit ?" Questionnais-je alors que ses mains me plaquait au mur tout en me coinçant.

"Tu n'as pas une petite idée ?"

"Vous m'avez ignoré pendant des mois, et vous voulez que je vous laisse m'embrasser ?! Mais vous rêvez ma parole ?!" Il fut surpris par ma réponse.

"J'ai été très occupé tu sais." Quelque chose semblait avoir changé dans son regard, comme si, le premier baiser n'était qu'un jeu et qu'il voulait que ce soit réel cette fois. Mais il ne m'aura pas.  
Je le fixais dangereusement du regard.

"Lâchez moi." Il n'en fit rien et approchait une main de ma joue. Je lui claquais cette dernière et partit en courant.

"Hé bien...elle a dû caractère. Mais malheureusement je ne joue plus je sais ce que tu ressens Sophie et c'est tout comme moi le même sentiment." Il leva une main au ciel et l'autre main sur son coeur et lança de manière théâtrale. "Je t'aime Sophie ! Nous verrons bien comment ça avancera."


	7. Chapter 7

**Nôte auteur: Hey, nous sommes déjà au chapitre 7 comme quoi ça avance vite ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :) bonne lecture à vous**

"Je suis en retard !" Je mit rapidement ma jupe et mon haut et courus dans la salle à mangerougir pieds nus.

Nous étions presque à la fin de l'année et aujourd'hui allais commencer une interrogation dans le dortoir de mes frères à choisir, j'aurait aimétais que ce soit autre part vus que leur dortoir ressemble à une prison.

Comme avant, Mephisto ne m'avait pas reparler depuis notre altercation il y a deux mois maintenant.

Depuis, tout mes sens était contraires. C'était un mélange entre haine et amour, passion et rejet, mais aussi du désir. Je ne saurait l'expliquer, mais je sais que Mephisto ressentait la même chose cela ce voyais dans son regard.

Je courais tellement vite que pour ralentir je du faire un magnifique slyde et une magnifique chute sur les fesses aussi. Je me relevais en frottant mon posterieur puis je mis mes chaussures et courut dehors rapidement. En quelques minutes j'étais arrivée au dortoir. Je me précipitait à l'intérieur.

"Desolé du retard ! Oh purée... j'avait oublié le réveil. "

"Tu est excusée." Fit la voix du Yukio."Bon, vous pouvez choisir vos chambres." Ryuji arriva près de moi.

"Tu veut être dans la même chambre que moi ?" J'eus un mouvement de recul de la tête avant de répondre.

"Euh, c'est à dire que je préférais être avec Moriyama, ou seule..." Je me grattait nerveusement la tête.

"Mais pourquoi ?!"

"Je suis une fille et toi un gars... euh... enfin voilà quoi... je dois y aller !" Je me précipitait vers une chambre au hasard et m'enfermais à l'intérieur. Je déballai mes affaires pour le soir avant de rejoindre Yukio pour l'examen.

"Très bien, vous avez une feuille et un stylo vous avez toute l'après midi, bonne chance." Fit la voix de Yukio avant que tout le monde ne s'accroche sur les documents.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Comme prévus à la fin de l'après midi nous avions tous fini l'examen plus ou moins bien, à vraie dire j'avait peur pour Rin qui avait passé quasiment tout ses cours à dormir.  
Je me levait et m'ettirait.

"Bon, je vais me laver moi, tu vies Paku ? Moriyama ?" Demanda Kamiki. Les trois filles ce levaient et se dirigeaient vers la salle de bain. Je me levait et frotta mes vêtements avant de me diriger vers ma chambre. J'avais une horrible envie de dormir et c'était peu de le dire. Rester planter là au dessus d'une feuille de papier durant des heures c'est dur à vivre vous savez, vous l'avez peut être déjà vécus.

"Hé Sophie !" Fit la voix de Rin dans mon dos.

"Hé Rin, tu crois que tu as réussi ? " le demi-demon fit la moue.

"J'en sais trop rien, j'ai répondu un peu au hasard à celle que je savais pas." Il ce grattait la tête alors que j'étais complètement décontenancé et c'est peu de le dire. "Mais dit moi, ça te tente de venir manger avec moi ?" Je lui sourit.

"Bien sûr, mais je ferait vite, mes yeux on besoin de repos."

"C'est clair, je vais demander à Ukoback de faire un truc vite fait !" Il courus à la cuisine et revins 10 minutes plus tard avec un bol de riz et quelques légumes en accompagnement. Je pris les baguette et commençais à manger.

"Sur quel question tu as mis au pif ? "

" A peut près toutes." J'ouvrit grand les yeux et recrachait tout mon riz.

"Sérieux ?! Rin tu le fait exprès ?!" Reprimandais-je. "Je t'avait demander de réviser..." Je fit la moue."

"J'en sais mais... il m'est arriver un tas de trucs étrange... j'ai rencontrer un homme aux cheveux blanc. Il était hyper sympa. Il disait s'appeller Stan un truc dans le genre." Expliqua Rin.

"Je sais c'est qui, je l'ai croisé pour la première fois dans le bureau de Mephisto. Je crois que..."  
Je ne peut pas lui dire que je soupçonne cet homme d'être Satan... il faut que je garde le silence.

"J'ai dûs le croiser quelques fois il me semble, il est un peu comme mon deuxième papa." Je me mit à rire nerveusement.

"Ah bon ?"

Un grognement ce fit soudain entendre

"Tu as aussi faim que ça ? " Demandais-je

"Hé mais c'est pas moi !"

Une bête fracassa la porte. Une goule précisément. Elle sauta sur Rin et lui saisit la tête.

"Rin !" Je dégaina mon épée et attaquait la goule. Elle esquivant presque trop aisément les coup que je lui envoyait.

"Princesse... mon prince, je suis désolé." Lanca le monstre. "J'obeïs aux ordres de mon maître." A ses mot il plaqua la tête de Rin contre un mur. Je l'attaquant et lui fit une Vilaine entaille dans le dos. Il lâcha prise et ce dirigea vers la fenêtre après m'avoir projeter violemment dans la cuisine.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui m'était arrivé. Ma vision étais floue, une douleur sur mon côté droit me dissuadait de bouger d'avantage. Je réussi à ranger péniblement mon sabre et à ranger ma queue de demon.

Ma vision à nouveau opérationnelle, je regardais mon ventre désormais planté dans deux grand couteaux de cuisines.

"Ah..."

"Sophie ! Je vais chercher Yukio." J'entendais à peine ce qu'il disait. Je regardais le plafond durant des minutes et des minutes.

J'avais retrouvé mes esprits et grimaçais de douleur. C'est à ce moment que Yukio arrivais une trousse de soin à la main.

"Tu as mal ?" Demanda le plus jeune.

"J'ai l'air de respirer la joie enc..." Nan je peut pas dire ça y a des enfants. "... petit frère ?"

"C'est vrai... bon je vais te donner des calmant pour apaiser la douleur dans je vais enlever les couteaux. " Dit-il le plus calmement du monde.

"Retirer les couteaux ?!"

"Ben oui on va pas te les laisser plantés dans le ventre." Il saisit une seringue et me piqua avec. "Bon... respire." Il tendis sa main vers mon ventre.

"Pas touche pas touche ! Ça va faire mal !" Il me regardais.

"Je suis obligé Sophie." Il commença a tirer sur le couteaux. Je me mis à crier de douleur tellement que dans toute l'académie ou pouvais m'entendre je crois. "Il dois avoir touché un nerf sensible. Respire le produit va faire effet." Je respirait et me detendis. Il retira les couteaux lentement. Il en sortis un puis le deuxième arriva ensuite. "C'est bon, ça va mieux ?" Je hochait la tête et lui sourit.

"Beaucoup mieux."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain j'avais totalement cicatrisé. Cela avait été étonnement rapide, mais ce n'étais pas pour me déplaire, afin de passer inaperçue j'avait garder les bandages autour de mon ventre.

"Bon, afin que vous soyez en sécurité je vais aller verrouiller les issues. Je dois m'absenter quelques heures. Pendant ce temps, je vous conseil d'être solidaires." Imposa Yukio avant de sortir de la salle à manger du dortoir.

" 'Je vous conseille d'être solidaires' " imita faussement Rin. Je me mis à rire."Pourquoi on a besoin d'être solidaires on est seul."

"Je vais me chercher à boire." Fit Shima .

Il ouvrit la porte pour sortir et vis la grosse tête de la goule. Il referma directement la porte.  
"J'ai faim ça dois être ça... j'ai vus une go..." il ce mis à courir alors qu'un gros fracas retentis.

"La goule..." Rin regardais la scène sans pouvoir réagir tout comme moi.

"Ninou. " Un petit homme vert apparut devant Shiemi. "J'ai besoin d'un onduleux. " la petite créature fit apparaître de grandes racines de ses entrailles et les laissa envahir la piece. Les lianes transpercèrent la goule la coupant en deux.

"Ryuji, tu connaît son verset fatal ?" Questionnais-je. Il eus un moment épique.

"Oui... c'est dans l'évangile selon saint jean... je les connaît tous mais je ne sais pas contre lequel il est efficace."

"Je connaît les dix premiers je peut les réciter."

"J'en commence à partir du onzième." Je plissais les yeux.

"Où alors, comme dans tout les films d'action Ryuji, tu lis directe le dernier chapitre ce sera plus simple c'est toujours le dernier le bon." Il me regardais.

"Tu as totalement cassé mon moment de gloire Sophie."

"Je préfère rester en vie, maintenant récite le dernier." Il sursauta à mon ordre et ce mis à réciter le chapitre sur le champ.

"Bon... ben voilà. .. Tout va bien Shiemi ?" Questionna Rin.

"Oui." Elle restait concentré sur sa tâche les racine qui empêchait le monstre d'avancer.  
Quelques minutes plus tard le chapitre fut fini et la goule disparut.

"Ton sens de la déduction est implacable Sophie..." Fit Ryuji.

"Bien joué !" Un Fujimoto sauvage apparaît.

"Vous avez réussit l'examen surprise !" Tout plein de prof ce mirent à sortir de leurs cachette.

"Vous avez passer le test, vous devriez avoir les résultats avant la fin de cette année."

"Papa tu étais derrière tout ça depuis le début ? "Questionnais-Je.

"Oui ! Avec l'aide de Mephisto bien sûr." Il nous fit un grand sourire. "D'ailleur il veut te voir dans son bureau il m'a dit qu'il voulait ce faire pardonner." Je semblait surprise sur le coup puis fit un sourire.

"Très bien je vas y aller alors." Je fit un signe d'aurevoir à tous et sortis du dortoir. Direction le manoir de Mephisto.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note auteur:nous voilà au chapitre 8 ça passe tellement vite... j'ai enfin fêter mon anniversaire ! Ça fait plaisir. Je sais que vous attendez une véritable relation entre Mephisto et Soso et normalement ça ne devrais plus tarder :3 bonne lecture à tous !**

Je refermais la porte d'entrée du manoir après être rentré.

"Je suis rentrée Mephisto !" Criais-je. Aucune réponse ne ce fit entendre.

"Mephisto ? " Je me dirigeais vers son bureau et entrait, il n'y avait aucune traces de lui.

"Papa a dû ce tromper." Murmurais-je.

"Pas du tout je suis là." J'entendis la porte ce refermer.

"J'étais à la bibliothèque désoler de ne pas avoir pus t'accueillir. Je voulais te parler de notre altercation il y a deux mois." Débuta Mephisto en me montrant la chaise en face de son bureau alors qu'il restait debout à coter de moi.

"Oui à ce propos je..." Je me mis à rougir alors que Mephisto pris la parole.

"Pourquoi tu occupe toute mes pensées ? Avant je ne prenait sa que pour un jeu, ensuite je pensais que c'était seulement un désir mais il semblerait que ce soit bien plus que cela." Expliqua le demon. Il ce plaçait devant moi. "Pourquoi je t'ai toujours à l'esprit." A ce moment là j'étais toute rouge.

"Je n'en sais rien... je.." C'est vrai... Tout ses sentiments contraires que j'ai ressenti, le fait qu'il ne quitte pas mon esprit non plus ... ça veut dire que... oh mon dieu !

"Tu m'aime ?" Interrogea soudain le directeur. Je me sentis comme transformée en pierre.

"Je ... crois que... oui... " il ce mis à rougir, c'est la première fois que je le voyais ainsi embarrassé.  
Il s'approcha soudain. Il me tenais les bras et il ce penchais vers moi. Il captura mes lèvres doucement et m'embrassa. Le baiser dura quelques secondes et devine plus sauvage, puis une minute jusqu'à ce que je réagisse. Je le poussais et le regardait reculer.

"Je vous aime mais... je vous connaît... je sais ce que vous etes pour moi... pas vrai... grand frère ? " Il me regardais avec de grand yeux puis repris son air sérieux.

"Je comprend ton hésitation. .." approuva le demon

"J'ai besoin de réfléchir Mephisto." Il me fit un signe de tête et je sortis du bureau pour aller dans ma chambre.

"Peut être que ce n'est pas si mal."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quelques jours plus tard, un jour avant les grandes vacances précisément.

"Très bien, voici les résultats, vous êtes tous admis au rang d'aspirant bien joué ! " Fit la voix de Mephisto. Une sorte de grande banderole fit son apparition et flottais dans l'air avec marqué bravo dessus en japonnais.

"Vacances !" Cria Rin. Je le regardais étrangement.

"Oui Rin..."

"Vous pouvez maintenant vous préparer pour vos vacances la semaine prochaine !" Mephisto disparut quelques secondes après. Je suivis Rin en dehors de la salle. Nous étions tous fatigué.  
"Vous allez faire quoi pendant vos vacances ?" J'interrogeai alors que je marchais à coter d'eux.  
"On va rester ici, peut être que nous irons voir papa. Mais avant Rin et moi devons réviser."  
"Oh non ! Yukio tu abuse !"

"Rin vus que ce que j'ai entendus il y a quelques jours après avoir finit l'examen écrit tu en as fortement besoin. Tu ne va pas pouvoir compter sur le "hasard" tout ta vie petit frère." Il me regardais effaré.

"Tu va pas t'y mettre toi aussi !"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Deux jours plus tard une fois de plus.

"Grandes vacances tu parle... En fait par rapport aux autres on a pas de vacances... elles sont dans quelques jours et pourtant on travaille toujours autant et on nous as annoncé qu'on allais travailler durant les vacances, la galère."

"Sophiiiie, je n'y comprend rien."

"Rin je ne suis pas venue ici pour te premacher le travail.." retorquais-je.

"Elle a raison Rin..." le téléphone de Yukio vibra.

"Bon... Une urgence... " Rin ce leva.

"Je viens !" Criais-je en même temps que Rin.

"Bon, je suppose que je n'ait pas le choix, venez." Il mis une clé dans un porte et la passa rapidement suivis par Rin et moi.

Il marchais durant une minute avant d'arriver devant des bandes plastique.  
"Yukio Okumura exorciste, les deux la sont avec moi." L'exorciste nous regarda.

"Ces deux gosses ? "

"Dit donc le vieux tu veut que je te claque le beignet ?!" Criais-je. Il sursauta et nous laissa passer.

"Quel est le problème ? " Demanda Yukio.

"Kuro, il est devenus fou pour une raison inconnue. C'est comme si quelqu'un l'avait mis dans cet état. "

"Il faut essayer de le neutraliser. On lui a donner des sédatif des neutralisant mais ça n'a fait que l'engourdir.." Expliqua un exorciste.

"Et Fujimoto ne peut rien faire ?" Interrogea Yukio.

"Il n'est pas là pour le moment."

"Je m'en occupe !" Rin fonça sur le demon Kuro.

"Atte... ugh.." Je n'avait pas eus le temps de finir ma phrase que quelque chose me soulevait du sol. "Wo..woaah !" Je criais de peur. "Riiiiiiiiin !" Je fit au loin.

"Il viens de ce passer quoi la ?!" Questionna Rin.

"Quelqu'un viens actuellement de s'envoler avec Sophie..." Fit calmement Yukio.

"Mais fait quelque chose !" Cria Rin.

"Trop tard."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Mon frere... c'est normal ce qu'il viens de ce passer ?" Demanda une voix blasée. Il faisait un rond avec ses doigt, imitant ainsi des jumelles pour regarder dehors le chat demon et Rin

"Disons que notre plus grand frère a décidé de me mettre des battons dans les roues... tu aura le droit de jouer avec Rin Okumura le moment venue pour le moment on va aller chercher notre jeune soeur." Proposa Samael.

"D'accord mon frère." Il ce leva et baissa ses mains. "Viens Béhémoth on part à la chasse." Il sorti de la salle suivis par son familier qui le suivis gaiement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Argh ! Lâchez-moi ! " Je me débattait en vain dans les bras de l'inconnut.

"Arrêtez de bouger vous allez tomber." J'ouvrit grand les yeux. Cette voix... je ne l'avait pas entendue depuis des mois.

"Lucifer ! Je..." Je n'arrêtait pas de me débattre au contraire je me fit plus vigoureuse. "Je ne dois pas te parler lâche moi !" Alors qu'il commençait à descendre il me lâcha et je me mis à tomber.

"Aaaaaahh ! !" Je tombai sur un arbre et me retrouvais coincer entre les branches de celui-ci. "Aïe aie aie..." Je tâtai mon dos rapidement afin d'y retrouver mon sabre.

"Il est toujours là... ouf." Je me rendis alors compte que j'étais coincé. "Ah ben ça... c'est moins cool." J'entendis du bruit en dessous de moi, je baissait ma tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

"Pourquoi tu ne veut plus me parler ?" Demanda Lucifer avec un air triste. "Moi qui voulais te montrer quelque chose et avoir de t'es nouvelles..." finit-il. Il s'inquiétait pour moi ?

"C-C'est Mephisto qui m'a dit de ne plus le faire..." confiait-je honteuse. J'avait les joues rouges.

"Ça ne m'étonne pas... on ne s'est jamais apprécié, d'ailleur il ne devrais plus tarder à venir te chercher." Je regardais le vide. J'essayais d'un coup de me dégager de l'arbre.

"Anw... c'est pas vrai..." l'aîné me regardais impuissant. Il claqua soudainement des doigt et des gens apparaissait des branchages. "Sérieux ?" Il m'aidèrent à me dégager. Très vite je me retrouvais au sol à me frotter les fesses après être tombé.

"Lucifer, je me demandais... pourquoi tu porte un masque ?" Il me regardais intensément avant de me répondre.

"Je suis malade." Dit-il

"Ah bon ? Pourtant je ne t'ai jamais vus tousser ou quelque chose dans le genre..." il me sourit.  
"C'est normal, on a pas vraiment eus le temps de ce parler sérieusement encore." Je sourit avant d'affaisser mes épaules et de faire disparaître ce même sourire.

"C'est vrai... je... Au fait qui sont tout ces gens ?"

"Ah oui, c'est vrai que je ne t'ai pas encore montrer, on va faire bref vus que je n'ai pas pus t'emmener là où je voulais. Je suis le chef des illuminatis petite soeur." J'ouvrit grand les yeux ! Ils sont donc réelles, c'est eux qui enmêlent nos écouteurs quand ils sont dans nos poches !

"Le chef ? Hé ben..." Je penchais la tête sur le côté. "Je me mis à bailler. "Tard..." Lucifer me regardais incrédule.

"C'est vrai je suis venue te chercher plutôt tard... du coup le temps que Mephisto revienne te chercher je te propose de dormir dans mon repère tu est d'accord ? " Dit-il poliment. Je hochait la tête en signe d'approbation et le suivis à travers la forêt. Des gens en uniforme nous suivait rapidement.

"Qui sont ces gens ?" Je ne pouvais cacher mon inquiétude dans ma voix et il ne fallut pas longtemps à l'aîné pour s'en apercevoir.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sont des illuminatis il ne te ferons rien, tu est sous MA protection." Je tressaillit lorsque le "MA" sorti de sa bouche.  
Lucifer ce mis à tousser.

"Ça va ?" Questionnais-je

"Oui ne t'inquiète pas... l'endroit où nous allons n'est pas secret comme ma véritable base, mes frères devraient facilement te retrouver." Dit-il en regardant devant lui.

"Pourquoi ne pas simplement me ramener à eux ?"

"Je ne suis pas en bon termes avec eux." Je le regarda une seconde puis..

"Ah..."

Son regard confirmait qu'il attendais une autre réponse.

"Tu ne demande pas pourquoi ?" Interrogea ce dernier presque incrédule.

"Hé bien... ce sont vos affaires après tout...je n'ai pas forcément besoin de m'en occuper." Il me sourit.

"Nous sommes arrivé. Bienvenus au quartiers secondaire des illuminatis." Une énorme bâtisse ce tenait fièrement là devant nous. Lucifer me tendis la main tel un gentlemen.

"Je vous invite dans mon humble demeure." Je pris sa main et le suivis à l'intérieurs. Je me demande comment tout cela va ce terminer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note Auteur : Hey ! Bon cette petite note est pour vous prévenir que ce chapitre sera noténergique M, oui j'ai enfin décidée de me réveiller, donc ceux qui ne sont pas à l'aise Hé bien, ne lisez pas. Bonne lecture :3.**

Lucifer m'avait emmené dans une pièce sombre. L'air frais du soir passais par la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre vide de toute vie.

"Tu dormira ici cette nuit. " Alors qu'il commençait à partir je lui retint l'épaule.

"Attend... oú tu va ?" Il retourna sa tête.

"Je vais me soigner, je repasserais te voir plus tard d'accord ?" Je fit un signe de tête avant de le laisser partir.

Je me dirigeais vers le lit et m'allongeait sur ce dernier. La lumière de la lune éclairait faiblement la pièce et les les divers meuble qui ornait celle-ci.  
Une heure passa puis deux... le sommeil vint finallement me cueillir alors que j'attendais toujours Lucifer  
J'étais blottie dans les couvertures comme un bébé dans ses langes, ou dans son berceau, ou dans les bras de sa même où encore... ok ok on a comprit.  
La porte s'ouvrit alors lentement. Des cheveux blond brillait à la lumière du couloir derrière lui.

C'était Lucifer, sans son masque. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha de ma forme endormie. Il s'assit sur le lit et me caressa les cheveux.

"Si j'avait été plus rapide que mon frère ce jour là peut être que tu serait avec moi et non avec mon imbécile de frère qui ne sais pas comment s'y prendre." Retorqua-t-il calmement.

Il approcha son visage. Alors qu'il étais à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres et ce stoppa net.  
"Je me demandais quand tu allait arriver Mephisto. Je vois aussi que tu est venue avec notre petit frère Amaimon." L'aîné ce levait et ce plaçait au pied du lit. "Calme ton Béhémoth Amaimon je ne vais pas me battre pour elle. " Mephisto plissa des yeux.

"C'est parfait moi non plus je ne comptait pas me battre."

"Tu devrait faire attention Samael. Elle attend que tu agisse. A force de rester éloigner il ce pourrait bien qu'elle aille voir ailleurs." Le demon au cheveux violet fixait dangereusement son aîné.

"Ne m'appelle pas Samael..." dit-il avant de renifler dangereusement. " Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi,je n'ai besoin de personne pour mes affaires personnelles." Amaimon me saisit délicatement et me porta jusqu'à Mephisto qui me posa sur ses genoux.

J'ouvrit légèrement les yeux.  
"Mephisto..." Je me blottis contre lui avec un grand sourire.

Amaimon sortis de la piece suivis par son familier.  
"J'ose espérer que tu ne lui as rien fait Lucifer." Fit gravement Mephisto.

"N'aie crainte, je ne lui ait rien fait si ce n'est lui parler, c'est vrai quoi... de base nous étions deux sur le coup. Tu sais... la ramener chez nous, nous sommes toujours en compétition petit frère." Lucifer sourit et sortis de la piece.

Méphisto grimaça une seconde.  
"On rentre Amaimon. Eins Zwei Drei !" Tout d'un coup un nuage rose nous enveloppa tout les trois et nous avions disparut la seconde d'après. A la place nous étions apparut dans la chambre de Mephisto.

"Bon... aller." Le plus grand essaya de me décrocher et me poussa. Mes mains était solidement nouée entre elles derrière le cou de Mephisto. "Elle... elle est bien accrochée la maligne..." il essaya à nouveau. "Bon Amaimon aide moi..." le plus petit lui cligna des yeux avant de ce diriger vers lui et essayer de me tirer.

"Elle a utilisé une formule magique ou quelque chose dans le genre..." Demanda-t-il les yeux grand ouvert.

"Je vais la garder avec moi alors... tu peut aller dormir petit frère." Le demon s'exécute et sorti rapidement de la chambre. Samael lui, ce coucha sur son lit et me regarda dormir quelques secondes avant d'être lui aussi emporté par le sommeil.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une heure plus tard il ce réveillait.  
"C'est vrai que mon temps maximum de sommeil c'est une heure... bon ben... je suis coincer alors..." il me regardais un instant avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front.

Quelques heures plus tard je m'était enfin réveillée. Je lâchait Mephisto et entrepris de m'étirer tel chat.  
"Ah enfin !" Je tournais ma tête pour regarder la source de la voix.

"Mephisto ? !" Je reculait.

"Oui c'est moi. Tu n'était pas aussi distante la nuit dernière." Il me fit un clin d'oeil.

"Wow on as pas..."

"Bien sûr que non ! Je suis venue te récupérer des griffes de mon grand frère. Tu dormais quand je t'ai récupérer et tu étais adorable c'est tout." Je soupirait de soulagement.

"Mais... pourquoi je suis dans ton lit ?" Questionnais-je

"C'est une longue histoire..." me confie-t-il. Je me mis à rougir.

"M-Merci Mephisto..." Je me mis à rougir furieusement. Je remplaçait une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

"Mais de rien. " Il ce rapprocha soudainement. Je ne bougeais pas au contraire, j'attendais de savoir ce qu'il allais faire.

En quelques secondes je ne voyais plus que ses yeux, puis je sentis son souffle et enfin ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il me plaqua doucement sur le lit et continuait de m'embrasser.

J'étais devenue toute rouge tout comme lui. Nos respirations étaient désormais ératiques alors que nos baiser devenait de plus en plus sauvages. Il arrêta de m'embrasser un instant et m'observa avec un sourire carnassier au visage, les joues toujours rouge.

Ses yeux étaient remplis de désir. D'un coup il ce mis à embrasser et a lecher lacivement mon cou. Au même moment je me mis à gémir avec indécence. Il avait enlevé ses gants et caressait mon corps, lentement, parfois me griffait légèrement avec ses ongles de demon. Son genoux ce frottait parfois à mon entre-jambe ce qui fit augmenter mon excitations au passage.

Il délaissa soudainement mon corps. J'eus un soupire désespéré avant de sentir sa main caresser ma queue de demon qui m'arracha un gémissement de plus.

La queue de demon de Mephisto fut très vite son apparition elle aussi. Je la saisit et la caressa également en lui arrachant un gémissement de surprise suivis d'un autre de plaisir. Son autre main caressait ma cuisse droite lentement.

Il ce leva alors et me regardais dans les yeux.  
"Je veut te faire mienne Sophie. Je vais te marquer pour montrer aux autres que tu m'appartient, il ne devrons pas t'approcher. C'est un peu comme un mariage façon demon." Il me sourit.

"Je je suis d'accord alors. " Il fit un grand sourire dévoilant ses canines pointues. Je frémis alors, ok... ok je crois que je regrette.

"Ça risque de piquer un peu." Il ouvrit les bouche et ce dirigea vers mon cou. Alors que je sentait son souffle près de mon cou j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir.

L'aîné releva légèrement la tête et avait fermer la bouche pour voir de qui il s'agissait.  
"J'ai interrompue quelque chose mon frère ? " Demanda la voix de Amaimon. J'étais complètement pétrifiée.

"C-C'est qui lui ?!" Questionnais-je en montrant du doigt comme une malpolis.

"Oh, c'est vrai tu n'a pas encore fait ta connaissance, c'est ton grand frère Amaimon." Je regardais un instant Mephisto incrédule.

"Anémone ? "

"Non... Amaimon..." corrigeait Le plus jeune.

"Pourquoi tu nous as interrompus petit frère ?" Demanda Mephisto alors qu'il ce relevait pour mieux le voir.

"Ah oui, Okumura voulais passer, il a appeller et laisser un message. Mais je n'ai pas répondus. Apparement il voulais voir notre jeune soeur." Expliqua Le demon au cheveux vert.

"Je vois,je suppose qu'il va quand même venir vus que je ne lui ait pas répondus." Il soupira et ce levait. Quand à moi je laissait échapper un gémissement mécontent.

"On reprendra cette discution à un autre moment." Mephisto me fit un clin d'oeil alors que je remis à rougir comme une tomate.

"Prend ta forme de hamster Amaimon tu va veiller sur elle le temps que Rin lui rende visite.

"D'accord ! " Il s'exécute et ce transformait en une adorable petite créature que Mephisto déposa sur ma tête.

"Tu ferait mieux de remetre un peu tout cela en ordre avant que ça ne paraisse suspect... oh et ... je t'ai fait un suçons cache le aussi." A ses mots il sortis de la piece.

"Comment ?!" Je déposait délicatement le hamster. "Je reviens !" Je partis en courant dans la salle de bain. Je devais faire vite, mon frère allais arriver d'une seconde a l'autre, il ne devais pas savoir ce qui c'est passer il y a quelques minutes ou je risque d'être chariée tout le long de ma vie !

Je remis ma chemise en place rapidement tout en me coiffant comme une fusée. Je mis un pense ment sur ledit suçons que j'avait remarquer après être entré dans la salle de bain.

"Le bougre je ne l'ai même pas sentis le faire... il est rapide..." Je vérifiait une dernière fois l'état de ma tenue de cour et sortis de la salle de bain.

Le petit hamster me regardais d'un air blasé.  
"Desolé Amaimon." Je le pris dans mes mains et le plaçait délicatement dans la poche de ma chemise blanche.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quelqu'un toqua alors à la porte. J'ouvrit à un groupe de quatre personne, deux brun, et deux hommes aux cheveux blanc, comment ça deux hommes ? Il ne devrait y en avoir qu'un seul.

"Hey ! Salut Sophie ! Sur le chemin on a rencontrer Stan et il voulait savoir comment tu allais." Satan était la... Une chose est sûre j'allais en baver. Fujimoto me fit un signe et sourit.  
Oui une sacrée entrevue m'attendais.

 **Note auteur : je sais j'ai été méchante :3 j'espère que je ne vous ai as trop laisser pantois. Ceci dit j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Rewiew ? :3 rdv Dimanche pour le prochain chapitre**.


	10. Chapter 10

**Note auteur :Chapitre 10 enfin ! Il est plus cour que les autres mais je n'ai pas vraiment eus le choix, j'ai du faire une bêtise lors de l'ecritère, enfin bref, bonne lecture !**

Les quatre hommes rentrait dans ma chambre fraîchement rangée et aéré pour l'occasion. Je fit un coucou à Yukio, ensuite à Rin, puis à Fujimoto et... Nan Satan j'ai trop hésité. Je l'ait regarder dans les yeux j'ai été découragé.

Les yeux du dieu de la Géhénne disait très clairement qu'il fallait pas l'embrouiller sinon j'allais prendre cher.

"Comment va-tu Sophie ?" Interrogea le paladin.

"Beaucoup mieux ! Grâce à Mephisto." Je sourit nerveusement en me grattant le cou." Ledit Stan me regarda perplexe avant de faire apparaître un grand sourire.

"Vous êtes blessé au cou dite moi ?" Mince ! Il fallait que je trouve une excuse. J'y pense mais il est vraiment chiant ! Il pouvait pas ce taire ?

"Une limace extraterrestre m'a mordue..." tentais-je en souriant comme une andouille. Le petit hamster dans ma poche ce mis à pouffer de rire.

"Ça devais être une sacrée limace pour qu'elle te face une si grosse morsure, vus la taille du pense ment je doute qu'elle fasse un millimètre." Le sourire de Stan ce fit plus grand.

"Je l'ait dit... elle étais extraterrestre..." Je reflechit quelques secondes. "Demoniaque je dirait même. " chochutais-je .

Je me mis à tousser alors que le petit hamster Amaimon rigolait presque de tout ses petit poumons.

"Bien sûr... " Satan posa sa main sur ma tête et la tapota. Mes deux frères ne comprennait pas ce qui ce passait. Mais je pense que Fujimoto ce doutais de quelque chose, pour preuve il m'a fait un clin, d'oeil.

Je suis mal barrée je sais... mais au moins Amaimon ne parlais pas de ma fougueuse activité physique avec Mephisto sinon je serait encore plus mal.

"Du coup, par qui tu as été enlevé ? Mephisto à pas voulus nous le dire." Demanda Rin.

"Ah, j-je me souviens pas très bien tout est flou tu sais..." Je me grattait la tête.

"Tu te fou pas un peu de ma gueulle ?" Demanda Rin.

"Si... euh non je sais pas ce qu'il c'est passer vraiment... Au fait. .. c'est quand que Mephisto vous as dit que j'étais rentrer ?"

"Hé bien..." commença Fujimoto.

 **Flash Back.**

"Ah c'est vrai que mon temps maximum de sommeil c'est une heure... bon ben... je suis coincé." Mephisto me regarda une seconde.

"A mais je dois avertir Fujimoto et t'es freres..." Il saisit son téléphone rose dans une de ses poches et commença à taper un message.

"Voilà ! " Il ce calma d'un coup. " à mais je suis toujours coincer en fait ça m'aura occuper que quelques minutes..." il soupira.

 **Fin du flash back**

"Ah ben c'est sur que c'est moins épique que ce que je pensais." Yukio plissa les yeux.

"Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Un sauvetage en groupe ? Nan, sir Mephisto à voulus faire le champion tout seul."

"Oh... il faudrait que j'aille le remercier. " Je tourna la tête vers Satan qui me regardais... non qui me mitraillai du regard !

"Bon. Le vieux Yukio et moi on dois sortir amusez vous bien !" Rin sortis la seconde d'après suivis par tout la smala.

"Nan mais je suis votre fille, vous n'avez pas besoin de me tuer du regard vous savez ?" Expliquais-je le plus naturellement du monde.

"Comment tu as deviner ?!" Cria l'homme.

"Disons que la discrétion c'est pas votre fort.."

"Hé ! Le respect pour t'es aînés tu connaît ? !"

"Vous pouvez parlez ! Vous croyez que je sais pas que c'est vous qui nous faites des pièges derrière notre dos ?! La boucle puante dans une salle close c'était pas fer play..."

Il ce mit à rire à gorge déployé. "Je ne l'ait jamais été après tout..." Je soupirai longuement avant de regarder autour de moi.

"Hé mais en fait... Méphisto c'est un sacré otaku..." murmurais-je.

"Dit-elle en voulant détourner la vraie conversation..." Fit la voix de Satan.

"Comment ?!" Il ce rapprocha de moi.

"Je sais ce qui c'est passé ici entre Samael et toi."

"Samael ? Il s'appelle comme ça alors j'ai pas rêver."

"Je suis ton père je sens ces choses la. " de dégluti alors il arrachait le pensement de mon cou.

"Bingo" Je reculait instantanément.

"Ce qu'on fait au lit est personnel "papa" .

"Au contraire pas pour moi, je sais qu'il a faillit te marquer de ses dents mais qu'il n'a pas pû, quel dommage." Il soupira faussement. J'étais devenue toute rouge, comment il savait tout cela ?

"Vous êtes un pervers et un voyeur en fait..." il me regardais un instant.

"Pas du tout, je le lit dans ton regard ma très chère fille. On peut y lire presque tout les passages de ta vie ici."

"Vous y gagner quoi au fait que je soit avec Samael ?" Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux et ce mis à bouger de façon théâtrale, soit comme un gogol.

"J'y gagne beaucoup... tu sais cela fait combien de temps que j'attend qu'un de mes fils ce marie enfin ?"

"A peu près 1000 ans ?"

"Exacte ma fille exacte... "

"Ça ne vous dérange pas que cela s'apparente à de l'inceste ?" Questionnais-je incrédule.

"Mais nan ! On est au delà de sa de nos jour !"

"Nan pas du tout nan..." il me donna une grosse tape sur le dos qui me fit tomber face contre teren fait..." il me regardais un instant.

"Pas du tout, je le lit dans ton regard ma très chère fille. On peut y lire presque tout les passages de ta vie ici."

"Vous y gagner quoi au fait que je soit avec Samael ?" Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux et ce mis à bouger de façon théâtrale, soit comme un gogol.

"J'y gagne beaucoup... tu sais cela fait combien de temps que j'attend qu'un de mes fils ce marie enfin ?"

"A peu près 1000 ans ?"

"Exacte ma fille exacte... "

"Ça ne vous dérange pas que cela s'apparente à de l'inceste ?" Questionnais-je incrédule.

"Mais nan ! On est au delà de sa de nos jour !"

"Nan pas du tout nan..." il me donna une grosse tape sur le dos qui me fit tomber face contre terre.

"J'ai pas fini de vous en faire baver, maintenant que je connaît le secret entre toi et Mephisto peut être que tu sera plus obéissante."

"Jamais..." il souleva un sourcil.

"Okumura Rin ! J'ai eus vent d'une information très croustillante !" Cria ce dernier.

"OK ok ! C'est bon...j'me rend " il eus un sourire satisfait.

"Nous avons un accord alors." Il ce mis à rire avant de sortir.

"Le demon..."

"C'est père c'est normal." Le petit hamster essayais de ce hisser hors de ma poche. Une fois fait il sauta au sol et repris sa forme normale.

"Bon... je vais aller jouer avec Okumura maintenant. " Dit-il d'un air blasé.

"Quoi ?! Comment ça jouer ?

"Grand frère m'a dit qu'il était intéressant et m'a dit que je pouvais aller jouer avec lui." Il sortis de la chambre de Mephisto. Je repris mes esprit et courut vers le bureau de Mephisto.

"Hé... c'est quoi tout ces trucs ?" Demandais-je en voyant tout plein d'objet posé sur la table en face du bureau de Samael après avoir ouvert la porte.

"Je me suis poser la même question quand je suis arrivé dans mon bureau... Amaimon..."

"J'ai visiter la ville comme je te l'ai dit... mais je ne comprend toujours pas ce que tu trouve à cette ville."

"Rin et Yukio sont où grand frère ? " Questionnais-je soudainement. Méphisto me regarda étrangement.

"Au parc, il doivent exorciser un fantôme. " Je réfléchissait un instant.

"Hé mais je suis en retard alors ! !" Criais-je.

"Non, tu est exempté de cour pour aujourd'hui, tu va profiter du spectacle pour le moment."

"Mais pourquoi ?"

"Pour reprendre des forces bien sûr, tu as été enlevée je te signale."

"Anw... c'est pas juste."

"Je peut y aller mon frère ? " Demanda Amaimon en me tapotant la tête limite la caressant, je me tendis à ce contacté.

"Oui oui vas y."

Le demon aux cheveux vert fit un grand sourire et courus vers la sortie.

"Les enfants..." murmura Samael.

"Hé !" Je croisais les bras.

"Viens sur mes genoux." Je me mis à rougir.

"Ça va pas ?!"

"Ne soit pas timide il n'y a personne." Dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

"Mephisto j'aime pas ce regard... j'ose espérer que ce n'est pas un jeu." Reprimandais-je. Il reflechit une seconde.

"Non, ce n'est pas un jeu... Bien que j'ai penser cela quand je t'ai fait venir aujourd'hui c'est différent..."commença Mephisto, en une seconde j'étais apparue sur ses genoux en face de la baie vitrée.

"Comment..."

"Les seules personnes qui sont dans mon jeu d'échec désormais sont toutes regroupé dans le parc d'attraction." Il fixait en face de lui, avidement.

"Tu compte leur faire du mal ?" Je me reculait légèrement et le regardais dans les yeux. Il semblait fatigué...

"Qui moi ? Non..." Je le detendis et me blottis contre le torse de Mephisto en regardant devant moi.

"Ça commence." Le demon commença à me caresser la tête.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

10 minutes plus tard.

"Il est entrain de détruire ton parc la tu sais..." Mephisto avait les larmes aux yeux mais tenta une réponse.  
"Ça me fait rien du tout..." dit-il en voyant la tête de sa statue de lui tomber par terre.

" Ah. .. oui oui tout à fait ça ce vois..." Je fit un sourire malicieux avant de le regarder dans les yeux pour lui dire... "je te crois." Hé ben... ça promet tout ça.


	11. Chapter 11

**Note auteur : bon bon bon, j'avait normalement prévus de finir cette fic car je pensais que personne ne l'appréciait. Cependant une rewiew m'à fait changer d'avis, Walker tu as raison quand tu dit que si personne ne dit rien c'est que personne n'à riens à dire. Je suis d'accord et je ne le voyais pas sous cet angle. Je suis exigeante des ce que je fait, parfois même de trop, j'ai donc jugé la situation bien trop vite. Bon du coup les chapitres vont reprentre et ce jusqu'a la fin cette fois x) comme d'hab j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. (Ps : j'ai dit qu'il y allais à voir 20 chapitres mais il y en aura probablement plus ^^ bonne lecture)**

Yukio écrivait rapidement au tableau, les vacances d'été avaientre été déclaré et tous les élèves n'étant pas apprentis exorcistes étaiene rentré chez eux. Sauf nous bien sûr sinon ce ne serait pas drôle, ben oui Mephiston est le seul sadique à nous faire bosser alors que c'est le début des vacances, tel que je le connaît il dois être entrain de siroter un chocolat pendant que nous on va travailler à la réputation de son eCole ! Yukio ce retourna soudainement vers nous.

"Aujourd'hui nous partons dans la forêt près de l'académie afin de nous entraîner sur le terrain pour que vous ayez plus d'expérience." Expliqua Yukio alors qu'il écrivais sur le tableau derrière le monde sauta de joie, tous ? Non... Une petit table résiste encore et toujours au rire dévastateur je cite la table de Kamiki.(vous avez comprit le rapprochement de cette phrase j'espère Hihi x) )

"Normalement vous avez déjà tous réparé vos affaires, vous deviez vous demander pourquoi nous devions faire de tel preparatifs. Sur ce nus partons sur le champ le bus nous attend."

"On va dans la forêt, ce n'est pas dangereux au moins ?" Questionnais-je.

"La forêt est seulement peuplé de demon mineur, inoffensif pour vous du moins si vous avez révisé." Yukio fusilla son frère du regard qui ce frottait la tête.

Des murmures ici et là ce firent entendre dans la salle.  
"Un peu de silence s'il vous plaît. Prenez vos sac." Tous prirent les sacs et ce levais de leur chaises

"Au fait... où est ton sabre Rin ?"

"La dame gros boobs la... me l'a pris hier... c'est une espionne du Vatican..."

"Tu lui a rien dit pour moi ?" Il me regarda puis baissa la tête en jouant avec ses doigts.

"Possible que j'ai dit quelques trucs mais..."

'Je vais le tuer...' Pensais-je alors que je suivais le groupe qui allais vers le bus. Ryuji ce positionna à coter de moi les yeux plein de petit coeurs, du moins c'est ce qui semblait apparaître dans ses yeux.

"Tu te mettra à coter de moi Sophie ?"

"Hé j'étais entrain de lui parler la !" Grogna Rin derrière moi.

"La ramène pas trop toi !" Je plissais les yeux...il n'y rien de pire pour moi que de me retrouver au milieu de personnes qui ce disputent.

"Vus que vous avez décider de vous fritter Ryuji tu te mettra à coter de Rin, tu a l'air de tellement l'apprécier après tout.

"Hé non !" Plaida Bon. Je ne prêtait pas plus attention à ses réflexions et montait dans le bus. Je marchait dans l'allée de ce dernier et m'assis finalement à coter de Shima.

"Je pensais que tu allais à coter de Bon Sophie-Chan." J'ouvris les yeux.

"Disons que je le punis." Je fit un grand sourire à Shima.

"J'ai de la chance alors." Il passa son bras derrière mon cou. J'eus un étrange sentiments... Comme un.. déjà vus... Comme si...

'Un traître ? ' Pensais-je. 'Non... pourquoi je pense sa ?' Je lui souris et me mis à rire avec lui.  
"On est arrivé descendez du bus !"

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Après être descendus du bus et traverser quelques trois kilomètres de forêt. Nous arrivons à une clairière.

"Les filles vous venez avec moi pour le cercle magique et les gars pour montez les tentes."

OK. .. je sens que je vais me faire defon... engueuler par Madame gros boobs.  
Et en effet ça n'a pas raté.

"Dit donc... a ce qui paraît tu as des flammes toi aussi..." glissa-t-dlle dans mon oreilles alors qu'elle étais ivre.

"Quoi vous allez aussi me prendre mon sabre ?" Elle semblait surprise par ma demande avant de rire à plein poumons.

"Non ! Mais fait attention à toi... il fait noir et tu pourrait très vite te faire griller dans cette obscurité."  
"Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de risques... ce ne sont que des démons mineurs... je connaît les verset moi..." Je regardais Rin au loin qui ce sentis visé.

"Oh je vois que tu est sérieuse... on verra bien ce qui ce passera." Elle me fit une grosse tape sur le dos.

"On a fini le cercle madame !" Cria Kamiki au loin.

"Bien allons manger et ensuite on commencera l'exercice."

Quelques minutes plus tard... Après s'être carrément bousculé pour prendre son assiette tel des morfales qui n'ont pas manger depuis des mois.  
Nous mangions en rigolant en papotant et autre. J'avait appris à mieux connaître Shiemi et Kamiki. C'est simple... l'une était carrément sympa et l'autre haïssait le monde entier. Mais elle semblait bien m'aimer.

"Bon, pendant que vous mangez, je vais vous dire ce que vous allez devoir faire après... vous l'avez remarqué le soleil ce couche et les démons vont commencer à apparaitre, c'est la que cela deviens intéressant pour vous. Vous allez devoir ramener quatre lanternes par vos propres moyens et seul si possible. Tout en évitant les démons." Rin grimaça alors qu'il finissait rapidement son assiette.  
"On dois y aller maintenant ?" questionna Kamiki. Yukio hocha la tête. Je me pris alors a observer Shima... ce que j'avait pensé dans le bus... Comme si je le connaissait... si pense mais il n'arrête pas de coller Kamiki depuis le début de l'année scolaire.

Il porta soudain son regard vers moi et me fit un grand sourire.  
"Vous pouvez y aller !" Nous nous mimes en place. Et au coup de feu de Monsieur Okumura, nous partons en vitesse dans la forêt.

Vus le nombre de petit bettes qui ce baladais j'avais eus vite fait d'éteindre ma lampe pour ne pas attirer les créatures.

"Ça dois être en face..." une vive lumière fit soudain son apparition, me violant complètement la vue. "Argh... bordel !"

"Je t'ai fait mal ?" Demanda une voix.

"Lucifer ?" Demandais-je incrédule alors que mes pieds trempais dans l'eau de la petit rivière ou je m'étais arrêter.

"Coucou." Dit-il avec un sourire.

"Tu n'a plus ton masque !" Je souris tout comme lui a cette remarque. "Je vois que tu est accompagné. Je regardais les quatre personnes derrière lui. Il ne ressemblais pas à de simple soldats, au contraire il devaient être les personnes qui donnaient les ordres via Lucifer. L'un d'eux... un petit gros me regardais étrangement.

"Oui il font partie de l'illuminatis." Je fit un oh avec ma bouche et alors que j'allais répondre quelque chose me tira en arrière tout en me soulevant. Cette chose m'etranglais.

"Ugh..."

"Sophie !" Cria Lucifer. Je ne pouvais rien faire. J'étais totalement immobilisété... seulement ma tête étais à peu près en état de bouger. Ce que je fit... je découvrit alors un énorme papillon de nuit.  
"Aaaaaaahhhh ! " Je commençait à me débattre. La bête me piqua en coup et fuiai alors que Lucifer courait vers moi...

Je relevais ma tête désormais trempées.  
"Sérieux ?!" Je sentis un petit poisson ce dandiner dans mon soutient gorge. Je me mis à farfouiller dedans sans gêne alors que Lucifer étais à coter de moi.

Je le retirait et le regardais dans les yeux. Il était toujours stoïque d'habitude, pourtant je réussi à noter une petite rougeur sur ses joues. Je me grattait le cou inconsciemment tout en le regardant.

"Pourquoi tu est venue ?" Il redevins soudain très sérieux.

"Hé bien pour te voir et te demander comment tu va..." Dit-il simplement.

"Ah... mais on c'est vus il y a deux jours." Notais-je.

"Je sais mais j'essaye de te voir quand tu n'est pas avec mon frère."

"Ah oui, c'est vrai que je passe beaucoup de temps avec lui..." il ce rapprochait soudainement et me caressa la joue avec sa main gauche.

"Lucifer ?" Sans sommation de sa part il m'embrassa durant une seconde avant que je ne le repousse. "Hé !" Je me tus en une demi seconde, son regard était remplis de tristesse mêlé de désir.

"Je vais te laisser j'ai encore beaucoup à faire." A ses mots il me sourit et disparut dans un flash de lumière.

Je sortis du petit ruisseau et me dépêcher de chercher une lanterne...  
Et quand j'arrivais enfin à destination.

"Voilà une VRAIE lanterne sa maman !" C'etais le cas de la dire puisqu-il s'agissait d'une énorme lanterne en pierre d'environ deux mètres de haut et deux de larges.

"Bon... un demon.. si je me souviens bien... c'est quand on l'allume qu'il veut manger tout ce qui bouge et il a une préférence pour les filles... c'est mon jour de chance. Je vais me faire un petit marathons." Je sortie gaiement ma boîte d'allumettes.

"Ah... elle est mouillées. .. bon ben... autant essayer... je suis une torche humaine après tout..." Je dégaina mon sabre et alluma l'énorme torche avec ma queue en feu. Je le rangea et attendais quelques secondes... la chose ce mit à bouger et lorsqu'elle me vit des coeur apparurent à la place de ses yeux.

"OK c'est partis !" Je me mis à courir vers le camp à une vitesse anormalement élevée. "Il cours vite le bougre !" Heureusement pour moi le camp n'étais pas loin et de plus, quand je serait arrivé il ce calme raison directement et j'allais réussir l'exercice !  
Je jubilait d'avance en savant que j'avait réussi !  
Au loin j'entendis une fusée de détresse être tirée.

"Quelqu'un a déjà abandonnée ? Hé ben..." Quand j'arrivais au camp Yukio n'étais Plus là, la seule personne qui étais ici c'etais Kamiki et le garçon à la marionnette. Shura elle... était bourrée des fois je me demande comment elle a pus devenir une exorciste aussi forte que maintenant... vraiment je me le demande.

"Où est Yukio ? "

"Partis jouerrrrrr !" Fit gaiement Shura en me jetant une canette à la tête.

Les autres arrivaient plus tard avec une torche. Ce que je ne comprend pas c'est comment il ont fait pour être autant à ramener ce gros machin... c'est pourtant simple de le faire tout seul !  
"Vous êtes vraiment pas doué !" Grogna Kamiki.

"C'est vrai ça... pourquoi vous vous êtes mis à quinze mille sur une alors que c'était chacun pour soit ? "

"Tous ce gratèrent la tête."

"Hé mais... si vous êtes tous là... qui a tiré la fusée ?"Demanda Rin.

Quelqu'un s'approcha soudainement du camp.  
"Mosh Mosh..." tous ce retournèrent vers la sorce du bruit Je reconnut la voix, celle de Amaimon. Je me suis tus car je savait qui il était et si tout le monde savait que je lui parlait ça risquait d'être suspect.  
Ma tête ce mis à tourner intensément tellement que j'avait l'impression d'avoir fumée la drogue... non pas que j'en ait pris hein ! Je ne suis pas une droguée...  
Je me mis à marcher vers Amaimon.

"Hé arrêtez-la !" C'etais trop tard... j'étais déjà en dehors du cercle et dans les bras de Amaimon. Celui-ci me caressait doucement les cheveux.

"Coucou, Okumura..." Fit la voix d'Amaimon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Note Auteur : Hey ! Bon, je vous informe que pour les prochain chapitre, je n'étais pas tellement inspirée, étant donné que j'ai grandement suivis l'histoire originale, mais j'ai quand même essayer de changer des choses. Cependant j'arrivé bien à intégrer Sophie donc je pense que ça ira. On me d'habitude, j'espère que ça vous plaira. (Ps : Pour ceux qui le réussirons à le voir, j'ai bel et bien fait une référence à un humoriste que j'adore, qui fait les deux minutes du peuples. )**

Amaimon fixait dangereusement les élèves et Shura dans leur cercle de protection alors qu'aucun ne bougeais d'un centimètre.

"Hé bien hé bien... on dirait que j'ai attraper un joli poisson..." Dit-il en faisant mine de m'observer. "Elle est joli ditent moi..."

"Lâche la !" Hurla Bon en courant vers le demon aux cheveux vert. Ce dernier le regarda approcher, une secondes puis deux... et quand il arriva, il le fit voler à l'autre bout du camp d'un simple geste du doigt.

"Faible..." Mon grand frère me porta vivement dans ses bras s'engouffra dans les bois la seconde d'après. Les cris de rages de Rin ce firent bientôt entendre de tout le groupe.

"Reviens ici inconscient !" Beugla Shura alors qu'elle voyais Rin courir comme un fou.

Il ne l'ecouta pas et cour dans la forêt pour faire le super héros.  
"Mon frere m'a dit de ne pas te blesser... mais je sais pas si avec ton bourrin de frère je vais réussir à ne pas te faire de griffure..." Je réussi quand même a faire la duckface en étant envoûtée... respect.

Amaimon pris place sur une branche et attendais patiemment que Rin arrive.  
"Je crois qu'il ne nous as pas vus..." Dit-il avant de voir des cheveux bleu foncé ce balader gaiement dans les buissons de la forêt. " Ah si." Bon... gaiement c'est vite dit sachant qu'il fonçait comme un bourrin pour essayer de chopper Amaimon.

"Bon alors... Okumura Rin que pourrais-je bien faire de ta soeur hein ?"

"Ne la touche pas !" Cria le plus jeune avec un regard de braise.

"Viens alors !" Le plus jeune sauta sur Amaimon qui le salua d'un gros coup de tête entre les deux yeux l'envoyant valser quelques centaines de mètres plus loin.

"Déjà cassé ?" Le demon aux cheveux vert partis voir Rin en volant. "Je pensais que ça allais durer plus longtemps." Murmura l'homme aux cheveux vert. Il ne bougeais pas. "T''es mort ?" Questionna Amaimon

"Non andouille ! J'ai mal !"

"Ah... tant pis... moi qui pensais que tu allais enfin sortir le grand jeux, je me suis trompé... ta soeur me sert plus à rien." Il me lâcha soudainement et me laissait tomber part terre comme une chaussette sale.

Rin ce leva péniblement et saisit son sabre .  
"Je vais te battre cette fois !" Le demon le plus âgée fit un sourire carnassier avant de ce jeter sur Rin.

"Attend attend je suis pas prêt ! Argh !" Il sortis vite fait son sabre et ce mis à combattre.  
Depuis tout l'heure et sans que personne ne les ait vus, Ryuji Shima et Konekomaru avait tout vus et ce rue à ruèrent sur moi.

"Qu'arrive-t-il à Rin ?" Konekomaru fit un pas en arrière.

"Les flammes bleues..." Chuchota Ryuki

"Arrêtez votre ton dramatique il faut aider Soso !" Fit Shima, il s'arrêta net en voyant ma queue de demon. "Elle a une queue comme lui ?"

Les trois ce firent littéralement dégager par Yukio qui enleva le petit asticot de mon cou après quelques miunes à mes côtés.

"Hé Sophie ça va ? " Je hochait ma tête alors que je reprenait mes esprits.

"Ce sont des démons tout les deux ?!" Cria Ryuji.

"Je vous expliquerais tout plus tard, on dois partir."

En effet il etais temps, il semblait que Rin ait perdu tout contrôle.

"Nan je peut pas le laisser tout seul." Je me dégageais des bras et dégaina mon sabre dévoilant ainsi mes flammes aux yeux de tous.

"Mon rêve est brisé." Plaida Ryuji en pleurant comme une madeleine. "Elle étais si belle !"

"Elle l'est toujours... " corrigeait Yukio

"Oui mais c'est plus pareil !" Pleura Bon tandis que Yukio soupirai.

Je volait vers Rin qui passait Amaimon à tabac. Même si il l'avait provoqué ou dieu sais quoi, il restait mon frère et je ne pouvais tout bonnement ne pas le laisser faire ça, d'autant plus que je devais retenir Rin à tout pris sinon le Vatican risque de nous tomber dessus et en mal.

"Rin !" Criais-je en élancant mon sabre. Il bloqua le coup comme prévus alors que je le regardais. "Calme toi s'il te plaît ! " Il semblait surpris avant de commencer à ce calmer.

"Soso ? " Interrogea ce dernier. Ça tête faisaient vraiment peur, franchement. Je voyais qu'intérieurement il essayait de combattre ses flammes en vain. Soudain je me rappelais comment il m'avait appellé

Mais que je hais ce surnom ! Je l'ai sauvé, je vais pas le tuer... ça n'aurait aucun sens.  
"Oui petit frère. ... c'est moi." Je le pris dans mes bras et atterris au niveau de mes camarades et de Yukio.

"Je l'ai calmé..."

"Hé bien hé bien... Ces flammes sont bleues à ce que je vois." Fit un homme tout de blanc vêtus.

"Bien vus Sherlock." Interrompa la voix de Shura.

"Tu n'a pas fait ton travail, ne viens pas me faire des leçons Shura, tu avait pour ordre de signaler toute chose ayant rapport avec Satan au Vatican !"

"Hé je ne suis pas une chose !" Criais-je.

"Peu importe." Dit-il "vous deux vous allez être exécuté !"

"Pas si vite, j'ai une bonne raison de les protéger, moi !" Fit soudainement la voix de Mephisto. "Voyez je pense que les Gregory serons satisfait de mon offre !" L'homme en blanc reflechit quelques seconde.

"Bien, mais dit toi bien que ces deux cas là sont peine perdu. Emmenez-les !" A ses ordres des exorcistes arrivèrent et nous imobilisèrent pour nous emmener dieu sais où. Je regardais mes camarades derrière moi qui me fusillades du regard, à vraie dire je les comprend... ils ont raison je suis un monstre.

Alors que je baissait ma tête Mephisto arriva à coter de moi.  
"Je vais te défendre ne t'inquiète pas."

"C'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète mais pour Rin. .. c'est lui qui est devenus Zinzin je te rappelle." Exposais-je.

"Lui aussi il sera défendus, à ma manière." Je soulevait un sourcil à sa déclaration, il entendais quoi par la ? Nous étions déjà en route vers le Vatican, et ce fut très rapide.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Bonsoir ! Bonsoir à tous ! Bonsoir les Gregory. " Fit Mephisto d'une voix théâtrale alors qu'il ce trouvais en hauteur sur un piédestal. Je restais Stone à coter de ce dernier.

"Bonsoir..." firent ceux-ci d'une voix monotone.

"Je suis ici pour vous parler de ces deux enfants ici présent." Commença le plus vieux en pointantenne du doigt, Rin et moi-même.

"NOUS posons les questions Mephisto Pheles, ces deux enfants sont-ils oui ou non les enfants de Satan ?" Questionna un des trois Gregory assis en face de Mephisto.

"En effet."

"Est-il vrai que Shiro Fujimoto Saint Paladin à élever ces deux enfants en secret ?"

"Oui." Des chuhotement ce firent entendre ici et là dans la salle, j'avait beau être près de mon grand frère je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me faire petite. "En revanche, il n'en as élever qu'un seul, elle, c'est moi qui l'ait ramener ici."

"Vous vous fichez de nous la ?" Grogna Arthur.

"Un peu mais ceci est la vérité très cher." Ledit Arthur ce mis à pester en silence. "Voyez ils ont tout les deux une place bien précise dans ce monde. Rin ici, à été élevé dans le but de devenir une arme pour le Vatican." Declara l'homme aux cheveux violet. Je tourna rapidement la tête vers lui.

"Tu te fiche de moi Mephisto la ?"

"Non pas du tout... vous vous êtes passer le mot pour dire cette phrase ou..."

"Continuez." Alors que je réfléchissait je me disait qu'il n'avait pas encore mentionné mon cas... peut être un miracle... dieu s'il vous plaît..."Je regardais au ciel mes deux mains collées l'une à l'autre.

"Pour Mademoiselle, elle ne vous sera d'aucun danger j'y veillerai personnellement puisque je vais faire d'elle ma compagne."

Non pas de miracle non... bruh...  
"Et comment voulez vous que ça nous soulage ?"

"Ben, elle sera sous ma tutelle, et si elle viens à perdre le contrôle je m'occuperai personnellement de l'exécution. " de dégluti à cette annonce.

"Bien... nous acceptons... a conditions que ces deux là aient leur diplôme d'exorcistes dans six mois." Alors que les 'grandes âmes' parlais entres elle je n'arrêtait pas de penser... je suis sûre qu'il devais ce passer quelque chose la... genre un roi demon qui viens tout détruire... non ? Je dois imaginer tout ça...  
"Libérez Okumura !"

"Hé Okumura attrape !" Fit une voix soudaine, c'etais celle de Ryuji. Il lança le sabre vers Rin qui le reçut en pleine tête et qui l'assoma direct. "Oh non... moi qui pensais arriver dans un moment épique..." Plaida ce dernier.

"Ah toi aussi ce te fait cet effet ?"

"Mais c'est un vrai moulin ici ma parole !" Grogna un des Gregory.

"Rentrons Sophie."

"Euh Mephisto... dans la forêt je..." commençais-je avant qu'il ne place une main sur ma bouche.

"Je sais il t'a embrasser... je ne suis pas étonner qu'il ait été aussi vite... je vais devoir te punir pour m'avoir trompé." Je regardais mes camarades qui me regardaient étrangement.

"Elle m'appartient... un problème monsieur Ryuji?" Demanda Mephisto, ce qui eus pour effet de faire tomber Bon dans les pommes.

"Sophie tu..." Konekomaru devins tout pâle.

"Je n'ai pas coucher avec lui !" Konekomaru tomba à son tour dans les pommes.

"Fin comme approche. ..." Shima s'en fichait complètement.

"Rentrons !" A ses mots, Mephisto ce mis à compte comme à son habitude avant chaque sort " Ein zwei drei !" En une seconde nous étions tous de retour à a croix vraie. La reprise allais être hardcore c'étais plus que sur.


	13. Chapter 13

**Note auteur : Helloooooo ! Bon, on est rendu au chapitre 13 déjà, ça passe vite, c'est incroyable. J'ai deux choses à dire. Pour commencer, je suis très très contente ! Cette fic à dépasser les 1000 vues Yey ! Ensuite je répond à un commentaire, Walker ^^ en ce qui concerne les fautes, il est fort possible que je fasse plus ou moins de fautes selon le chapitre. Pourquoi ? Simplement car j'écris sur téléphone et que je ne vois pas forcément toute mes fautes de frappes. Pour essayer de remédier à cela j'ai poster une demande d'aide (comme tu l'à suggérer) pour le moment en vain. Du coup si quelqu'un est intéressé pour corriger envoyez moi vos MP. Bonne lecture à tous !**

J'étais assise sur un sofa durant bien des minutes depuis que nous étions rentré du conseil au Vatican.  
Méphisto avait la tête plongé dans ses documents et ne m'accordais aucune importance du moins jusqu'a ce que...

"Mephisto !" A mes mots il leva la tête pour me regarder, moi qui pensais qu'il allais m'ignorer. " A propos du conseil.." commençais-je. Il fit un sourire avant de claquer des doigt.  
En une seconde je m'étais retrouvée sur son bureau allongé avec lui au dessus de moi.

"Euh..."

"Je te l'avait dit... je vais te punir, tu m'a trompée." Dit-il d'une voix basse et possessive.

"A-attend ! Je.. ce n'est pas moi, c'est Lucifer qui.." il mit une main sur ma bouche ne me laissant aucune chance pour m'exprimer.

"C'est pour ça que je dois finir ce que j'ai commencé très chère. Bien que je ne soit pas sûr que cela l'empêche de t'approcher pour autant je préfère le faire quand même." Bien que cette situation était étrange je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir cette excitations grandissante. Il commença soudainement à caresser mon corps par dessus ma chemise. Je me mis à gémir instinctivement alors qu'il affichait un sourire carnassier sur son visage. Il approcha sa bouche de mon oreille et commença à lecher le lobe. J'essayais tant bien que mal de me libérer mais il tenais fermement mes mains.

"M-Mephisto... Quelqu'un pourrait rentrer..." il grogna et releva sa tête pour me regarder.

"Aucun risque ils sont tous à la plage." Répondit-il.

"Ah..attend quoi ?!." il sourit avant de reprendre ce qu'il avait commencé.

S'en suivis bien des minutes de plaisir et de caresses. Nous avions fini nus tout les deux en ce qui semblait être une fraction de seconde et pourtant cela faisait bien des minutes que nous étions ainsi. Il approcha sa bouche grande ouverte vers mon cou je sentis ses crocs effleurer doucement ma peaux alors qu'il caressait l'intérieur de mes cuisses.  
Un bruit soudain arriva à nos oreilles, très vite Mephisto ce leva et saisit ses habits tout comme moi.

"C'est pas vrai ! A chaque fois que je vais te faire mienne quelque chose va m'en empêcher !?" Grogna Le plus âgé.

Je remis ma jupe et toute la panoplie en quelques seconde.  
"Oui euh... non ?" J'étais sans conteste toute rouge et cela fit sourire Mephisto.'Je parlais de quelque chose avant qu'il ne me sauter dessus non ?'pensais-je

"Je pense que je me suis tromper sur le fait que nous serions tranquilles." Dit-il tristement.

"Je vais aller voir qui c'etais..." Je remis mes cheveux en place et sortis du bureau de Mephisto puis me dirigeait vers l'entrée. "Il y a quelqu'un ?"

Je scrutait l'entrée en quête d'un changement. Une petit tignasse rose attira mon attention. "Shima ?" A mes mots il sursauta et sortis de sa 'cachette' "Tu essayais de te cacher ou je me trompe ? " Il rigola nerveusement.

"Oui euh... non... ça te dit d'aller manger une glace ou..." Je sourit à cette demande.

"Bien sûr ! " J'arrivais vers lui toute souriante et sortis du manoir avec lui.

"Tu étais là pour quoi en fait Shima ?" Questionnais-je soudainement.

"Ah euh... hé bien... pour la glace." Je m'arrêtait et le regardais.

"Shima, je sais que tu ment, il y a quelque chose d'étrange à ton sujet que je ne peut pas expliquer, mais je sais que tu est un espion ou un truc dans le genre Shima." Crachais-je. Il s'arrêta et me regarda.

"Tu as raison je suis bien un espion, pour les illuminatis, je ne vais pas nier je sais que tu est spécial... cependant je sais aussi que mon commandant t'a effacer la mémoire peu après ton arrivé quand tu étais seule dans le monastère quand Fujimoto avait été emmener en ambulance, mais tu ne peut pas le savoir évidement...  
Je le regardais, complètement choquer. Je venais d'apprendre un truc sur ma vie la ! Son commandant ? C'etais Lucifer ? Pourquoi il m'aurait effacer la mémoire. ...je secouait la tête.

"Et tu fait quoi ici ?"

"Ah, c'est secret, mais je suis la aussi pour te surveiller et autre..."

"Autre ?" Il me sourit.

"On va manger cette glace ?" Je restait dubitative face à sa soudaine bonne humeur.

"Oui... d'accord." Je le suivis dans la ville. J'essayais tant bien que mal de ne pas penser à ma discution un peu plus tôt en parlant de la mission à la plage. J'aurait bien voulus y aller moi... visiblement Shima aussi vus qu'il me parlais de la plage comme d'un joyaux inaccessible.

"Ton commandant c'est bien Lucifer ? "

Il semblait surpris sur le coup et ce ressaisit.

"C'est cela, et je sais que tu l'a déjà rencontrer..."

"Tu sais beaucoup de choses Shima ça m'inquiète."

"Tu n'a pas besoin de t'inquiéter je ne dirait rien..."

"Sur quoi il travaille exactement Lucifer au fait ? " Il pris une bouchée de glace.

"Un corps immortel pour Satan." J'ouvris grand les yeux.

"Quoi ?! Attend c'est pas possible je..."

"Tu l'a déjà vus oui, sauf que le corps n'est pas toujours le même ce sont des clones. Les corps de Satan ne tiennent pas longtemps c'est pour cela qu'il m'a charger de vous tendre des pièges pour vous."

"Quoi ?! Cet emmerdeur à fait ça ? !"

"Tu parle bien étrangement de ton père. ."

"Il a faillit me tuer des dizaines de fois, il a fait exploser des nouilles sur mon uniforme neuf et nous as empoisonner l'air avec des boucles puantes je sais pas comment je dois lui parler ! En plus il me fait du chantage..." boudais-je ce qui fit rire Shima.

"Lucifer à raison tu est adorable."

"Shima ça suffit... d'une je devrais le dire à tous que tu est un espion... mais je ne le ferait pas..."

"Oh ! Vraiment trop adorable. .."

"Fait disparaître ces étoiles de t'es yeux immédiatement ! Je le fait pas par ce que je connaît Lucifer et que si je me mettait à dire que tu est un espion personne ne me croirait car je suis la fille de Satan... la vie est tellement injuste. "

"Mais non, je suis ton amis moi." Il sourit tendrement.

"C'est vrai mais t'es obligé non ?"

"Oulala non ! On m'a juste chargé de te surveiller toi et quelqu'un d'autre rien de plus." Je soupirai et fini ma glace.

"J'ai même pas prévenus Mephisto que j'étais sortie..." Shima cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

"Alors c'est vrai tu... est avec lui ?"

"Je supose... je sais pas c'est étrange, en tout les cas... voilà quoi.."

"Explicite comme toujours."

Je tapotant rapidement sur le clavier de mon téléphone.  
"J'me disait..."

"Pourquoi t'es pas à la plage toi ?!"

"Ben... je sais pas on m'a dit de rester..."

"Ah c'est pas je chance."

"J'allais ramener mon seau et ma pelle."

"Euh..."

"Je vais devoir y aller. Je dois parler à mon commandant." Je levait un sourcil, en fait ça ne le dérange pas plus que ça. ..

"Je vais rejoindre Mephisto alors..."

"Aurevoiiiir !" Dit-il en sautillant alors qu'il commençais à partir. Quand à moi je me levais et alors que j'allais partir également.

"Hep hep Mademoiselle ! Vous n'avez pas payer !" Ah l'enfoiré ! ! Il a pas payer le bougre !

"Bien sûr. .." retorquais-je amèrement. 'En tout les cas il va m'entendre à la reprises de cour celui-là !' Pensais-je alors que je payais l'addition.

Une fois cela fait je rentrait au manoir et me rendis au bureau de Mephisto.  
"Je suis revenue !" Une tignasse verte attira mon attention. "Amaimon ? Ça fait longtemps !" Il me fixait durant bien des secondes avant de ce décider à me faire un coucou.

"Oui cela fait longtemps..."

"Tu as vus Mephisto ?"

"Il est partis chercher des ramens."

"Au fait comment ça ce fait que tu est en hamster ?"

"Mephisto m'a coincé sous cette forme... il sais que je veut me venger alors voilà. " Je le pris dans mes main et frotta ma joue à la sienne.

"Trop mignon !"

"Et moi alors ?" La soudaine voix venue de derrière moi me fit sursauter.

"Fujimoto ? "

"Oui c'est moi, j'ai entendus dire que Rin avait perdu le contrôle."

"Ah oui... j'ai essayé de l'arrêter. En tout les cas Mephisto nous as tiré de là."

Le vieux ce mis à réfléchir puis il sourit.  
"Je ne suis plus paladin." Déclare-t-il.

"Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?"

"J'ai caché les enfants de Satan c'est un fait suffisant."

"Ils sont susceptibles les Gregory."

"Tu parlais au hamster la ?"

"Non pourquoi tu dit ça papa ?"

"Me ment pas !" Dit-il en me frottant douloureusement la tête.

"Aïe aie aie !"

"Évite d'abîmer ma femme tu me rendra service Fujimoto."

"Mephisto c'est vraiment bizarre quand tu m'appelles 'ma femme' vraiment..." il sourit.

"Tu va t'y faire..."

"Pourquoi tu veut absolument qu'elle soit avec toi ?"

"Pour éviter que mon frère l'approche, de plus c'est une bonne excuse pour que les Gregory la laisse tranquille. En plus elle a essayer de calmer Rin. Lui c'est une autre histoire il est dans leur ligne de mir." Expliqua le demon aux cheveux violet.

"Purée Mephisto t'es stratège."

"Je sais." Dit-il avec des étoiles dans les yeux. "C'est une seconde nature chez moi !"

"Une seconde nature hein..." Je fit la duck-face, on en a pas fini avec lui...


	14. Chapter 14

**Note auteur : il y a tellement de choses à dire que je ne sais pas par où commencer, bon je sais ! J'ai enfin reus si à trouver une bêta lectrice ! Piouf c'est un soulagement si vous saviez ! Elle corrigera les chapitres à partir du tout premier ^^**

 **Et enfin ! J'ai remarquer que deux trois personne avait rajouter à leur favorit mon histoire !ça fait super plaisir. Toshiro j'ai bien vus ton message, je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise, en fait j'avait un gros doute quand au fait que cette fiction allais plaire aux gens. Bref, alors je ne te dirait pas si oui ou non ils vont ce rapprocher, ce serait du spoil. Tu verra tout cela dans les prochain épisodes, je sais pas si vous le savez (peut être que si) mais j'écris les chapitre en avance et pour le moment j'en suis au 24 tu as donc le temps de découvrir (et ce n'est pas fini). En ce qui concerne le nom, c'est pareil tu decouvira en temps et en heure. Sachez juste et ne soyez pas surpris, que Soso et Mephisto risques d'être loin de l'autre un moment. J'en dit pas plus.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Je me trouvais avec Rin sur un toit, trois bougies en face de moi lorsqu'un grand flash bleu m'eblouis soudainement.

"Argh ! Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas alors que toi tu as déjà réussi deux fois ?!"

"Peut être par-ce-que je ne suis pas un bourrin moi..." Je m'assis devant lui. "Maîtriser ses flammes ça ne veut pas dire qu'il faut qu'elle explosent quand TU le souhaite. Les maîtriser ça veut dire aussi les faire apparaître petite ou grandes."

"Tu entend quoi par la ?"

"En fait, je suis sûre que tu imagine t'es flammes en énorme feu de camp alors qu'elles doivent être toutes petites... pouf."

"Pouf ?"  
"Oui" j'aquiescais "à chaque fois, tu les fait exploser sans maîtriser leur grandeur tu dois changer ça. .. regarde." Je mis trois bougies en face de moi et Rin et ce concentrait. Une seconde plus tard les bougies aux extrémités c'étaient allumées. "Voilà. "

"Wow ! Génial ! A mon tour !" Je soufflait sur les bougies pour éteindre le feu bleu. Rin ce mis à dire plusieurs fois 'pouf pouf' avant que les deux bougies ne s'allument comme moi.

"Bien joué !" Criais-je

"Ouaip, maintenant il va être temps pour vous deux d'apprendre à utiliser vos sabres." Shura arrivais tranquillement habillée de son kimono habituel pour dormir.

"Shura ?" Un vibration nous interrompit subitement .

"Ah... urgence... Tout les deux venez"

"Ouai !" Criais-je en même temps que Rin en lui tapant dans la main.

"Mais vous aurez pas le droit d'agir.

"Anw..." faisais-je en même temps que Rin. Peu après Shura sauta du toit suivis par Rin et moi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La marche dura bien des minutes avant que nous soyons finallement arrivé à destination. Là, dans la rue, des gens étais couché au sol, Yukio et Fujimoto étaient là et soignait tant bien que Mal les patients.

"Des miasmes..." murmurais-je.

"Des quoi ?" Questionna Rin.

"Miasmes, c'est les sortes de cloques violettes que tu vois sur la peau des ce n'est pas efficace sur nous vus que nous sommes des démons." Expliquais-je.

"Tu as bien appris t'es leçons toi au moins." Lanca Shura.

"Monsieur Tôdô !" Je balançait ma main pour appelle l'exorciste en question. Il ce retourna, me sourit et arriva vers nous.

"Bonjour madame Shura et les aspirants. Votre aide est la bienvenue."

"Ouai ouai... vus que ces deux là sont insensibles aussi miasmes ils iront avec vous chercher l'oeil."

"L'oeil ?" Questionna Rin.

"L'oeil du roi impur." Répondit Shura d'une voix lassée.

Pendant que les deux papotait, je sentis un regard posé sur moi alors que je regardais le bâtiments envahit par les miasmes.

"Votre objectif est de libérer l'enfant qui a été pris en otage."

"Un enfant à été pris en otage ?" Questionnais-je.

"Oui ça fait trois fois qu'on le dit andouille." Répondit Rin

"Ah..." Je me grattait la tête.

"Allons-y." Fit soudain Tôdô. Je le suivis tout come Rin dans le bâtiment.

"Monsieur Tôdô, pourquoi vous étiez entrain de me fixer tout à l'heure ?" Demandais-je.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez." Dit-il, j'aurait rêver alors ?

"Il est la !" Cria Rin en voyant le ravisseur."

"Tu t'occupe de l'enfant et moi de l'oeil Rin, ok ?" Il hocha la tête et fonça vers l'homme.

Je le suivis très vite et dégaina mon sabre pour attaquer. Rin fit de même et réussi à faire lâcher l'enfant. Très vite L'homme fut entouré par Rin et moi. Et moi j'étais entouré par l'homme en noir et Tôdô sans me rendre compte qu'il avait enlevé sa combinaison de protection et c'etais transformer en une sorte de... satire ?

"Sophie attention ! " Rin ce jeta vers moi . Alors qu'il volait il fut projeter à l'autre bout de la piece. Je me retournais et regardait Tôdô.

"Monsieur Tôdô, que vous arrive t-il ? "

"Moi rien..." il leva sa main et l'homme désormais derrière moi disparut aussitôt. "Écoutez... je ne veut pas vous blesser... vous êtes spéciale... mis à part vos flammes, il faut voir vos yeux pour le croire." Je plissait les yeux et lança mon sabre vers lui. A peine arriver à quelques millimètres de la tête de Tôdô, celui-ci disparut en une fraction de seconde.  
Je me retournait et partis vers Rin.

"Rin ca va ?"

"Oui oui..."

"Aller lève toi il faut aller prévenir Shura et aider le petit. Je pris l'enfant dans mes bras et courut vers la sortie suivis par Rin.

Très vite la sortie fut en vue. La lumière m'eblouis soudainement.  
Plusieurs formes étaient en vue. Je vis d'abord Shura, puis Fujimoto et Yukio et enfin Mephisto.

"Hey les gens !" Criais-je avec l'enfant toujours dans mes mains. Je courait toujours. Mes pieds étaient en parfaite harmonie jusqu'au moment où mon pied gauche à décider de partir en vacances... complètement. Il ce tordis douloureusement me faisant valser vers l'avant. L'enfant lui s'envola.

Yukio remonta ses lunettes et attrapa l'enfant au vol.  
Quand à moi je fit un roulé boulé jusqu'aux pieds de Mephisto.

"Aïe..." Rin éclata de rire.

"Je vois que vous avez réussi ! " Fit théâtralement le demon aux cheveux violet.

"Par vraiment..." commençais-je en me relevant et enlevant la saleté sur ma jupe et ma queue de demon. "Tôdô est un traître... c'est lui qui avait l'oeil, il c'est enfuis avec."

Un 'oh' collectif s'en suivis.  
"Hé ho !"

"Heureusement pour nous j'avait prévus cette éventualité..." il fit un clin d'oeil à tous. "J'ai laisser croire à tous que le deuxième étais à Kyoto alors qu'il étais en ma possession."

"Hé ben... c'est réglé. "

"En effet, le temps que Tôdô-kun le sache il sera trop tard." Tous soupirai de soulagement.  
"Nan je rigole il est vraiment à Kyoto en fait !" Dit-il en rigolant.

"Quoi ?!" Cria la foule à l'unisson.

"Pour la peine Mephisto vous viendrez avec nous !" Beugla Shura en lui donna un coup de poing sur la tete.

"D'accord d'accord Aïeuh ! "

"Je vais prévenir les aspirants, ça leur fera un bon entraînement que de réussir à protéger un oeil maudit."

"Ouai !" Rin sauta de joie."

"Je vous emprunte Sophie, nous partons demain !" Mephisto m'attrapait le col et disparut.  
"Il m'énerve... bon je vais devoir prévenir tout t 'es camarades Rin.."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

J'étais arrivé dans la chambre de Mephisto à une vitesse fulgurante presque hallucinante.  
"Hé !"

"La je sais que nous serons tranquilles." Il ferma la porte à clé.

"A oui c'est vrai que nous n'avons toujours pas eus le temps de conclure." Je sourit malicieusement à Mephisto qui me porta sur le lit de sa chambre.

"Hé ! "

"Quoi ? Je t'ai fait mal ?"

"Non mais... on devrait pas plutôt ce préparer pour demain ?" Interrogeais-je

Il m'embrassa soudainement et ce mis à caresser mon corps. "Tu m'écoute ? " Il grogna.

"Pourquoi il dois toujours y avoir quelque chose..."

"Mais tu peut pas faire ça vite ?"

"Je fait ça pour pas te faire mal tu sais..." Je soupirai et acquiesça.

Il sourit et m'embrassa à nouveau en caressant mes cheveux, puis mes hanches. Très vite je me mis à gémir au contacte de ses mains.

"Bien mieux..." murmura le plus âgée au creux de mon oreille. Tout en continuant ses caresses il approcha sa bouche de mon cou après avoir dévoilé ses canines de demon.

Mes mains errait lentement sur le corps du plus âgée cherchant a attraper sa queue de ce dernier.  
Ses canines effleurèrent ma peaux et d'un coup il mordit je me crispait un instant avant de me détendre, je sentis une douce chaleur émaner de l'endroit où il mordait, mais pas cette chaleur ou on sais que le sang coule non, car il ne coulait pas le moins du monde, j'avait l'impression qu'une sorte de sceau ce dessinait sur ma peaux. Il ce releva et lâchait ses lèvres.

"Enfin !".

"Cache ta joie..." il rigola.

"Nous verrons bien si mon frère est fearplay. "

"Quoi c'est tout ?!"

"Comme tu l'a dit nous devons nous préparer... mais soit sûre que nous n'en avons pas terminer." Je le vis partir de la chambre.

"Il est sérieux ?! Il me laisse en plan comme ça..." Je soupirait et me levait du lit.

Je pris mon téléphone et alluma l'écran.

"Alors... l'heure l'heure l'heure... il est 18 heures... donc je suis à la bourre... je fait quoi je cour ou...JE COUR ! TRÈS VITE ! " Je sauta vivement du lit et partis en courant de la chambre de Mephisto pour me rendre dans ma propre chambre.

En quelques minutes les quelques affaires dont j'aurais besoin étais prêtes, tout comme un uniforme de rechange.

Je pris délicatement mon sabre et l'observait.  
"Et dire que tu est la depuis que je suis arrivé ici toi , Shima m'a dit qu'on m'avait effacé la mémoire, pourtant je me souviens de ma tante... alors qu'ai-je bien pu oublier ?" Je regardais par la fenêtre.

"Hé mais si ça ce trouve... je sais un truc sur cet univers... " J'eus un gros blanc .

"Naaaaaaah pas possible !" Je tournais les talons toute souriante et sortis de la chambre sans remarquer la tignasse brune qui m'épiais par la fenêtre.

"Bon... je dois trouver l'autre oeil... nous nous reverrons Sophie, vos pouvoirs sont bien intéressant tout come ce Yukio Okumura. " L'homme disparut rapidement dans l'ombre d'un arbre.


	15. Chapter 15

Note Auteur : Bonjour, ou bonsoir à tous et à toutes. C'est en étant malade que je m'adresse à vous aujourd'hui. Phoenix Opendule, je te remercie pour ta review qui répond à ma demande de fichangement [OC x Amaimon] du coup ce sera probablement l'histoire qui viendra après celle-ci. Voilà voilà, je m'excuse encore pour les fautes que vous pourriez voir, Bonne lecture :)

Je parlais à Rin le temps de patienter. Et sans surprise nos camarades de classe n'étaient pas encore en vus, après tout, vu comment ils nous parlaient en ce moment ce n'était pas plus mal.

"Rin Sophie, vous pouvez monter dans le train." Fit la voix de Yukio.

Je souris et suivis mon frère.  
"Sophie ! Sophie !" Je sentis un petit poids me sauter sur les épaules.

"Kuro, ça va boule de poils ?"

"Hé j'ai 121 ans !" Je rigolais et pris place à côté de Rin.

"Wow ! Tu as vue la tour de Tokyo ?!"

"Oui Rin, elle est haute, à vrai dire je ne suis pas sûre que vouloir monter à l'intérieur un jour." Je sentis soudain comme une forme à côté de moi. Je me mis à tâter le-dit visage, plutôt mou... Une barbichette. ..des lunettes.

"Papa..." murmurais-je.

"Moi qui voulais vous y emmener un jour pour vous faire plaisir." Plaida l'ancien Paladin.

"Peut être qu'on aura pas le temps et qu'on ira avec toi en dehors d'une mission."

"Ta soeur ne veut pas." Insista Fujimoto.

"Disons que c'est la hauteur qui me fait un peu peur... mais si vous insistez je suis d'accord."

"Youpi !"

Fujimoto partit s'assoir sur le rang à côté du nôtre.  
Nos camarades de classes arrivèrent peu de temps après.

"Hé Bon !" Fit Rin. Ce dernier l'ignora purement et simplement. "Konekomaru ?" Ce dernier baissa la tête tandis que je fronçais les sourcils.

"Hé vous pourriez répondre non ? Shima dit quelque chose !" Criais-je.

"Fichez nous la paix ok ? Vous croyez qu'on peut vous pardonner aussi facilement ?! Au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas..." Je le coupa vivement.

"Ouai on sait vous avez perdu des membres de votre famille à cause de nos flammes mais c'est pas une raison pour faire comme si c'était notre faute !" Contrai-je "J'vais te dire un truc Bon et tu as intérêt à bien imprimer ça dans ta tête, on a rien demandé quand nous sommes nés. Si on avait pu choisir, si on avait pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre pour père, on l'aurait fait, malheureusement c'est pas possible, alors viens pas nous blâmer pour un truc dont nous ne sommes pas responsables. Rin et moi on en a marre d'être les bouc-émissaires d'une classe qui nous fuient comme la peste." Grognais-je avant de me rassoir.

Kamiki vint s'asseoir à mes côtés.  
"Elle a raison, vous avez pas besoin de les fuir, malgré le fait qu'on ne les voit pas, les sangs mêlés se ramassent à la pelle. Mais bon les gens ne peuvent pas tous comprendre." Expliqua Kamiki.

"Wow les filles... merci !" Rin avait des étoiles dans les yeux.  
"Rin je suis d'accord que tu t'ecris des fois, mais pas tout le temps, je suis ta soeur mais je ne pourrais pas toujours être là..." informais-je.

"Bonjour à tous ici Méphisto Phélès ! Je vous accompagne aujourd'hui avec Shura Kirigakure et Shiro Fujimoto pour aller protéger l'oeil gauche du roi immonde ! Toutes les informations seront délivrées en temps et en heures ! Merci !" Il fit un révérence avant de s'asseoir à une place un peu plus loin, de croiser les jambes et de se mettre à siffloter...

"Pourquoi il vient le clown déjà ? "

"A cause d'une mauvaise blague ? Et car il a dit qu'il devais se porter garant de moi..." Rin regardait au ciel.

"Ah oui c'est vrai..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le voyage dura une heure, une très longue heure durant laquelle Rin et Bon n'avait pas arrêter de se jeter des éclairs par leurs regards.

"C'est pas bientôt fini votre cirque ? On vient d'arriver et vous vous comportez toujours comme des gosses de quatre ans !" Reprimandais-je.

"Allons, calmez vous chers élèves. .." Méphisto affichait une mine joyeuse.

"Vous pouvez voir d'ici là tour de Tokyo, une fois que la mission sera menée à bien vous pourrez aller visiter la ville comme bon vous semble !"

Bon souffla avec dédain avant de suivre Yukio et Shura. Shima et Konekomaru le suivirent peu de temps après.  
"Mais quelle bande de moutons..." murmurais-je avant de suivre le groupe rapidement.

Nous marchions rapidement dans les rues de Tokyo quand une question se mis à me torturer l'esprit.  
"Hé mais on va où en fait ?"

"Je rêve... t'as rien écouté ? C'est bien la première fois !" Remarqua Shima. Je me fis extrêmement petite.

"On va à la secte Myoda." Répondit Kamiki. Je hochais la tête en signe d'approbation avant que quelque chose ne frappe mon esprit.

'Quelque chose cloche...' Pensais-je.  
'Mais oui ça y est, je me souviens ! Ce que j'ai oublié c'est l'histoire même de ce manga ! Mais pourquoi m'avoir fait oublier... ce Shima je vais le tuer... minute, il joue un rôle important... Tout comme... oh non ! C'est pas Yukio qui a les yeux chelou ! C'est moi... bon on se calme... peut être qui les a aussi.' Tout ceci ressemblait plus à de la torture mentale qu'à une simple réflexion je l'accorde.

"Ça va Sophie-Chan ?" Demanda Shiemi .

"Oui oui..." Je serrais les poings, tellement que le bout de mes doigts devenait blanc.

'J'ai modifié toute l'histoire... même si celle-ci et à peu près la même je n'aurais rien du faire ici ! En plus j'ai batifolée avec Mephisto...' Rin me scrutait du regard.

"Tu... as l'air d'être en colère grande soeur." Je tournais ma tête comme une aiguille d'horloge avec une tête effrayante.

"Non pourquoi tu dis ça ? "

"Wow ok.. je... vais voir Yukio."

'Normalement Yukio a les mystérieux yeux, d'après les scans que j'ai lus, et apparement je les ai aussi bien que je n'ai pas réellement compris leur pouvoir, il va falloir que je suives Yukio j'ai pas le choix.' Pensais-je.

"On est arrivés !" Fit Shura de loin

'La secte Myoda... c'est vrai qu'on est au moment où le roi immonde fait son apparition, Méphisto a bien préparé son coup je le sais Rin et moi ne pourrons pas échapper à la bataille contre le roi. Mon cerveau commençait à fumer complètement.

Jun 12"Mademoiselle Greyson vous avez besoin de repos je crois." Fit la très loint... très proche voix de Méphisto ! Je me reculais en sentant son souffle dans mon oreille.

"Que t'arrive-t-il tu es devenue bien prude."

"Rah ça va j'ai été surprise !" Je me mis à rougir alors que nous rentrions tous dans le bâtiment de la secte.

"Shimaaaaaaa ! " Un homme aux cheveux noirs courus vers le garçon aux cheveux roses et lui donna un gros coup de pied.

"C'est quoi ces cheveux roses au juste ?!"

"Lâche moi tu veux !"

"Bon..." Ledit Bon regardait la femme qui avançait vers nous.

"Maman.." Nous fumes tous surpris.

Elle s'approcha jusqu'à arriver à quelques centimètres de son fils. Elle lui saisit la tête et attendait quelques secondes. Puis d'un coup. ..  
"C'est quoi cette vilaine crête blonde Ryuji ?!" Elle lui frottait douloureusement la tête.

"Bonjour exorcistes, suivez moi je vais vous montrer vos chambres. Ensuite je vous dirais vos tâches du jour." Dit-il comme si c'était normal.

"Nos tâches du jour ? " Je penchais la tête.

"Bien sûr... à part surveiller l'oeil vous allez aider les gens de la secte et nettoyer le bâtiment."

"Mais on est pas des bonnes !"

"Peut être mais c'est comme ça ! " Rétorqua Shura avant de me prendre moi et Rin par le col.

"Par ici vous deux."

"Wow doucement ! " Fit Rin

"Il va falloir reprendre vos exercices."

"Oui ! Pas de ménage ! !" M'exclamai-je nos camarades firent tous la duckface en me voyant m'exclamer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les apprentis exorcistes avait enfin pus ranger leurs affaires dans leurs chambres respectives.  
"C'est dommage qu'on ne passe pas plus de temps avec Sophie-Chan, pas vrai Izumo ?"

"J'm'en fiche, c'est la fille de Satan après tout, si elle est loin de nous ça m'arrange..." Shiemi se crispa tout d'un coup.

"Comment peux-tu dire ça ?! C'est une amie elle aussi !" Répliqua Shiemi. Kamiki se contenta de l'ignorer plutôt que de répondre. Elle ouvrit son armoire et plaça ses vêtements à l'intérieur.  
Méphisto se baladais tranquillement dans les couloirs de la secte tout en sifflotant.

"Hé bien hé bien je pense que la partie va pouvoir enfin commencer..." Dit-il alors qu'il nous regardait Rin et moi en train de nous entraîner. "Espérons que ma délicate rose ne se fane pas.." il fit un sourire carnassier.

"Hé bien Mephisto tu es très mélancolique." Le plus âgé sursauta et eut l'air faussement ahuris.

"Tu pourrais prévenir quand tu es dans les parages tu m'ad fait peur." Fujimoto rigola.

"T'a pas changé, alors tu l'as marquée d'après ta joie."

"Oui, en espérant que mon grand frère sache garder ses distances avec elle et que ses bonnes manières lui diront aussi de garder ses distances."

"Finalement les démons peuvent être jaloux."

Mephisto eut une fausse mine boudeuse.  
"Fais attention à elle Mephisto." Le vieux sourit doucement avant de partir. Méphisto sembla surpris avant de sourire à son tour.

"J'y compte bien..."


	16. Chapter 16

**Note auteur : bien le bonjour ou le bonsoir, tout dépend de l'heure à laquelle vous lisez. Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire si ce n 'est que l'on s'approche de plus en plus des 2 000 vues. Bonne lecture à vous !**

Rin tentait désespérément d'allumer les bougies mais sans mon aide cette fois. Même si je lui avait expliqué comment faire la dernière fois, j'avait la très nette impression qu'il avait tout oublier en l'espace de deux jours.

"Rin c'est pas possible... tu avait pourtant réussi avant notre départ pour Tokyo..." Réprimanda Shura.

"Mais pourquoi je n'y arrive plus ?!" La femme aux cheveux rouges soupira avec un air désespéré.

"Même ta soeur y arrive mieux que toi." Je m'arrêtait alors que je travaillait des mouvements d'attaques avec un sabre au bois.

"Mais elle est plus vieille !"

"Hé ! "

"Ça ne pardonne pas tout Rin, au moins elle, elle ne risque pas de faire griller tout ses amis."  
Rin ce mis à grommeller dans son coin.

"Shura... ? Je peut aller me balader s'il te plaît... je suis fatiguer de m'entraîner." Elle fit un geste de la main.

"Ouai t'a bien bosser." Je sourit avant de descendre du toit ou nous faisions nos exercices. Je rentrait dans le bâtiments et me baladais à l'intérieur jusqu'au moment où une discution attira mon attention.

"Vous êtes sûre monsieur Tôdô ? "

"Oui... Méphisto est un menteur..."

Que faisait monsieur Tôdô ici. Je continuait d'écouter silencieusement et pourquoi Mephisto serait un menteur ? J'entendis des bruit de pas et me cacha alors à un angle afin de ne pas être vue...  
Je devais aller voir Shura. Une fois sortie du bâtiments je cherchais ma cible qui devais ce trouver en hauteur malheureusement rien.

"Rin ou est Shura ?"

"Partis voir Mephisto je crois..."

"Merci." Je tournais les talons et retournais vers le bâtiment, inconsciemment le fait de savoir que le cloown ce trouvais seul avec Shura me rendais jalouse... pourquoi ?

Lentement je me dirigeait vers la chambre que l'on avait attribué à Mephisto. Mon coeur battait la chamade et aurait très bien pu partir en courant s'il avait pu. Je m'arrêtait devant la porte alors que j'entendais des voix.

'Deux fois que j'écoute aux portes dans la même journée.' Pensais-je.

"Aller... on bois un petit saké." Je devins pâle. C'etais la voix de Shura, je regardais alors par un petit trou et la je me figea complètement. Elle étais là, assise à califourchon sur Mephisto.

'Impossible, ces deux là ce déteste dans le manga et... je, j'ai modifier l'histoire alors il ce pourrait que...' mes larmes avait commencer à couler sur mes joues.

"Comment j'ai pu lui faire confiance, je savais qui il etais..." murmurais-je avant de marcher comme un fantôme érrant vers la forêt. "L'histoire est modifié, peut être qu'il m'a simplement utilisé..." Je tenais fermement mon sabre et mis ma main sur mon cou alors que j'entrait dans la forêt.

"Peut être que j'ai mal interprétée la scène... c'est vrai quoi... je... j'ai fuis comme une lâche... Tout ça par ce que je suis jalouse... je ne peut plus faire marche arrière de toute façon. .. et puis si ça ce trouve c'est tout à fait ce que je pense." Mes larmes roulais sur mes joues de plus belle. Je marchais ainsi dans la forêt durant vingt minutes avant de m'arrêter près d'une rivière pour me nettoyer le visage.

"Il commence à faire nuit..." Je me mis en boule près d'un arbre. "A quoi je joue..." Un bruit me fit sursauter et lever en même temps.

"Je me le demande aussi..."

"Cette voix... Tôdô..."L'homme sourit à ma remarque.

"En effet c'est moi. "

"Que faisiez vous dans la secte plus tôt aujourd'hui ?!" Crachais-je

"Calmez vous, je ne compte pas hausser le ton avec vous. Ceci dit... je crois comprendre que vous avez écouter aux portes. Je ne m'était donc pas trompé en pensant que quelqu'un nous avait écouté. " Il avança d'un pas.

"Restez ou vous êtes ! " Je le menaçait en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il s'arrêta net.

"Je crois que vous ne comprenez pas... vous venez de fuir les exorcistes vous n'êtes donc pas à votre avantage. Que pensez vous que les Gregory vont penser quand ils le sauront ?" Je me figea sur place. Tôdô recommença à marcher. "Vous avez agis sur un coup de tête et vous risquez d'en payer les fâcheuses conséquences. Je vais vous proposer quelque chose." Commença le demon.

"Taisez-vous demon..." la pluie commença à tomber. Tout ceci ce mélangeait au froid de la nuit qui étais désormais complètement tombée. J'avait froid, mon uniforme n'étais clairement pas fait pour être mouillé la nuit.

Une fine buée s'échappant de ma bouche en même temps que ma respiration.  
"Vous avez froid ?" Comment pouvais-t-il ce soucier de mon état de santé alors qu'il savait que je pouvais lui sauter dessus à tout moment ?

"Ça ne vous regarde pas."

"Je disait donc, que diriez vous d'une proposition, en l'état actuel des choses je vous conseil d'écouter."

Je reflechit quelques secondes avant de me résigner.  
"Pour votre survie je vous propose de vous allier à moi, donc à mon commandant Lucifer, vous seriez nourrie et logée. Vous n'auriez plus rien à craindre et personne ne vous trompera." J'ouvris grand les yeux de stupeur et de peur tout cour. Comment il pouvais savoir ça. Je baissait ma tête, après tout, s'il pouvaient m'aider à rester en vie...

"Je suis d'accord..." Tôdô sourit tendrement avant de passer son manteau autour de mes épaules .  
"Suivez moi." Je hochait la tête et le suivis rapidement, très vite j'avait disparut dans l'ombre de la forêt.

Plus tôt avant que la nuit ne tombe :  
"Nan mais c'est pas possible ça ! Ou elle est !" Beuglai Shura depuis dix minutes maintenant. "Je vais voir Mephisto je reviens." En quelques minutes elle fut à sa chambre, et il semblait plus que contrarié. "Mephisto, ou est Sophie ?!"

"Si je le savait je le dirait exorciste Kirigakure, malheureusement c'est le contraire. Mais ditent moi, c'est pas vous qui m'avez menacer ? Vous qui êtes persuader que je veut du mal à Rin et qui m'avez sauter dessus comme une sauvage ? Pourquoi vous me demander mon avis ?" Contra Mephisto.  
"Elle a dit qu'elle allais ce balader alors... peut être qu'elle c'est faite enlevée ou... que c'est une déserteuse." Shura soupira.

"Mais à vraie dire, j'ai entendus quelqu'un dans le couloir quand nous avons eus notre petite discution... Au tout début quand je vous ait proposer le saké." Mephisto assombrit son regard.  
"Écoutez, mon offre à propos de votre mort imminente tien toujours." Shura recula et ouvrit la porte.

"Elle pense peut être que tu l'a trompé Mephisto, reflechit à cela. Une femme blessée peut faire n'importe quoi." A ses mots elle referma la porte.  
Le demon ce mis à réfléchir avant de porter son regard vers la fenêtre.

"La nuit est tombée, et la pluie fait rage... décidément tu ne me facilite pas la tâche Sophie."

J'etait transit de froid et trempées par la pluie par la même occasion. Je suivais Tôdô depuis dix minutes déjà.

"Monsieur Tôdô... ou m'emmenez vous ?" Questionnais-je craintivement.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, d'ailleur nous venons d'arriver." Il me montra une grande bâtisse, semblable à un manoir.

"Vous serez logé ici le temps que je finisse ma mission ici. Vous serez protéger par les membres de l'illuminatis. Quelqu'un viendra nous chercher demain." Il toqua à la porte et fut acceuillit par plusieurs illuminatis.

"Bonjour monsieur." Firent les personnes à l'unisson alors que Tôdô franchissait la porte. Quand à moi j'étais resté à son pas.

"Je vous présente miss Greyson." Il ce retourna et me regardais. "Rentre, n'aie crainte. Elle nous as rejoins afin d'être en sécurité, prenez soin d'elle jusqu'à ce que le commandant nous rejoigne." J'entrait alors dans le grand bâtiment en grellottant.

"Je vais vous aider madame." Elle retira le manteau de Tôdô et decouvrit par la même occasion ma queue de demonne. "Oh."

"C'est la soeur du commandant." Declara Tôdô "occuper vous-en bien." Tous acquiescèrent avant de s'aglutiner devant moi.

"Wow what the f... "

"Venez, nous allons vous préparer une chambre le temps que vous rendez un bain pour vous réchauffer." Proposa une femme.

"Vous préférez, un café, un chocolat ou un thé ?" Fit à sont tour un homme.

"Chocolat chaud s'il vous plaît. "

"Pas de s'il vous plaît, c'est vous qui êtes importante." Je vis Tôdô monter les marche de l'escalier central.

"Où allez vous monsieur Tôdô ?"

"J'ai quelques préparatifs à faire pour demain, reposez-vous, demain vus aurez le droit à un sublime spectacle vus de votre chambre." Une personne des illuminatis me tira par le bras pour m'emmener vers la salle de bain.

'Mephisto...'pour une fois depuis que j'etait partis je me disait que j'avait fait le mauvais choix, oui ça a été vite et alors ? Il aurait peut être pu m'expliquer... mais bon... je suis leur ennemis maintenant, je pense, que je ne peut plus faire marche arrière désormais.


	17. Chapter 17

**Note auteur : Aaaaaahh ! Je suis désolé du retard, loin de moi l'idée de paraître détaché de cette fiction mais j'avais complètement oublier de poster ce chapitre ce matin, mais bon, tant qu'il y est. Bon, encore une fois je suis super contente ! On a dépasser les 2 000 vues c'est juste super :) je vous remercie tout pour vos messages et tout ça sur ma fiction :3 bon aller sans plus attendre je vous dit, bonne lecture à tous !**

J'etait plongée dans mon bain depuis une demi-heure maintenant. Je reflechit une dernière fois à ma fuite avant de sortir du bain pour m'habiller de mon nouveau pyjama que l'on m'avait prêté

Je suivis alors une autre personne qui me dirigeais vers une chambre élégamment ornée tout comme la manoir entier, en marbre blanc et bordure d'or. Un lit baldaquin étais placé sur le côté gauche de la piece et une armoire style louis XIV ce tenais devant ce dernier.

"Il y a vraiment le minimum." L'homme me souri.

"Oui, nous sommes souvent contraint à partir subitement. Dans votre chambre, vous avez une salle de bain rattachée. Nous vous avons emmener dans une autre car nous préparions celle-ci." Je me delestai subitement de mon sabre et le posai sur le lit.

"Je comprend, merci. " deux fenêtre ornais la piece qui étais en angle. L'une des deux fenêtre donnai sur à montagne et l'autre vers la ville. Je me levait et observait le paysage.

"On vois la secte..." L'homme ce raidit.

"Oh attendez ! Je vais demander à ce que l'on cache cela !" S'empressa ce dernier. Je me retournais et lui sourit tranquillement.

"Non ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne me dérange pas. De toute manière monsieur Tôdô m'a dit que j'allais avoir droit à un spectacle demain non ? Je vois remercie, je vais me reposer... je ne peut faire que ça de toute évidence. " Il s'inclina respectueusement avant de sortir de la chambre.

Je me dirigeais vers mon lit et saisit mon sabre avant de me mettre sous les couvertures incroyablement douces et qui sentait très bon. Le lit et les coussins étaient moelleux à souhait. Le blottis le sabre contre moi avant de m'endormir pour de bon.

Comme prévus j'eus une mauvaise nuit, cauchemard et réveil tôt étaient au rendez-vous.  
"Ah... mon dos." Les courbatures aussi visiblement. Je me levait péniblement du lit et m'ettirait doucement tout en baillant

Je regardais autour de moi avant d'arrêter mon regard vers la fenêtre.

"Le soleil commence à peine à ce lever. Je croyais m'être lever en pleine nuit..." Je me levait et me plaçait devant l'armoire. "Si ça ce trouve..." J'ouvrit le meuble et decouvrit des vêtements féminin.

"Incroyable... ils ont pensé à tout... c'est presque flippant." Je sortis un blazer bleu/vert comme ceux que portait les membres illuminatis hier, un soutient gorge et une chemise que j'enfilait rapidement avant de mettre le blazer. Je sortis ensuite une culotte et une jupe blanche que je mis également.

"Ça change de ma jupe blanche..." Je soupirait et cherchais autre chose qui aurait été mis la à mon attention alors que je pensais à Mephisto.

Je trouva une paire de gants un collant blanc et des bottines blanches.  
Je pris ensuite le temps de me coiffer et de me laver la figure.

"Je me demande quand ils ont pris le temps de préparer tout ça. Et puis... normalement j'aurait du avoir un pantalon comme tout le monde..." Je sortis de la salle de bain et de ma chambre après avoir fini de me coiffer et de me laver la figure.

"Bon... ou dois-je me rendre ?"

"Madame ?" Je sursautait à la voix soudaine qui c'était élevée derrière moi. "Oh, excusez-moi je ne voulais pas vous effrayer." Je sourit à l'étranger.

"Ce n'est rien." L'homme fit une révérence.

"Je vous conduis à la salle à manger pour prendre le déjeuné ?" Proposa-t-il.

"Volontiers. " Je le suivis alors qu'il tournais les talons pour m'emmener à destination.

'C'est étrange mais plus j'y pense, plus j'ai l'impression que j'ai pas changé l'histoire tant que ça en fait... vus qu'elle suis toujours son cour... ' je haussait les épaules à cette réflection avant d'entrée dans la salle à manger. Là, à table m'attendais Tôdô, un sourire au lèvres. 'Je file vraiment un mauvais coton... mais bon.' Pensais-je avant de saluer Tôdô et de m'asseoir près de lui.

"Bien dormi ?"

"Oui, à vraie dire j'en suis moi même étonné vus les événement d'hier..." Je baissait la tête.  
"Vous savez, j'ai reflechit. Je me dit que si Mephisto Pheles vous as amener ici c'est qu'il le voulait bien... Après tout c'est peut être pour lui qu'il vous as fait venir vus qu'il n'avait pas votre avis. Il ce fichai pas mal De savoir s'il vous faisait du mal ou non." Tôdô mangea une tartine de beurre.

"Vous n'avez pas tord. Mais ditent moi, comment vous savez cela ?"

"Mon commandant m'a tout dit. "

"Ah.. je vois."

"Il a hâte de vous revoir."

Je me forçait à sourire. Après tout je ne pouvais pas faire autre chose.  
'J'y pense mais je suis dans une sacrée merde maintenant... ce qui c'est passer entre Shura et Mephisto, peut être que c'est exactement ce que je pense, ou peut être que je me fourvoie complètement, c'est vrai j'aurait pu demander des explications. Au lieu de ça j'ai fuis à cause d'une crise de jalousie et ma vie est sûrement en jeu maintenant de leur côté. C'est bien par-ce-que je veut survivre que je reste avec les illuminatis...' je bus un verre de jus d'orange. "Je tien autant que ça a Mephisto... ?"murmurais-je. Je rougis doucement.

"Mademoiselle Greyson... " Tôdô me sortis de mes pensées les plus profondes. "Vous êtes entrain de tartiner votre mug la..." Je regardais l'objet en question avant de me rendre compte de ma bêtise.

"Oh la la la la la ! ! Désolée ! "

"Ce n'est rien, mais je me demande juste comment vous avez fait pour confondre une tartine avec votre tasse... "

"Disons que j'ai l'imagination très fertile ." Il soulevait un sourcil avant de ce lever.

"J'espère que vous assisterez au spectacle, il devrais commencer d'ici une heure et demie."

"Vous comptez réveiller le roi impur je me trompe ?"

"Non vous avez raison. Au fait ces vêtements vous vont très bien."

"En parlant de cela, comment vous avez fait pour la taille ?"

"On a regarder sur vos vêtements scolaire pendant que vous étiez entrain de vous laver."

"Ils sont où mes vêtements scolaire actuellement ?"

"Ils ont été brûlé."

"Quoi ?!" Je me levait brusquement.

"Cela vous évitera d'avoir de mauvais souvenirs." Je baissait ma tête.

'Espérons que l'histoire soit assé changé pour que le roi impur ne soit pas réveillé.' "Je pourrai venir avec vous ? " Questionnais-je.

"Bien sûr. Suivez moi je vais y aller. Mais avant d'aller à la montagne nous allons passer prendre quelqu'un."

"Mamushi."

"Oui, comment le savez vous ?"

"Intuition ? " Il commença a marcher vers la sortie sans un mot. Je lui courus après.  
"Vous resterez cacher, sinon cela pourrait être risqué pour vous." Je hochait la tête et le suivis hors de la propriété. ' je vous donne rendez-vous en haut de la montagne, je vous rejoindrai." Il disparut la seconde d'après, je me mis alors à courir vers le haut de la montagne comme indiqué. Après bien des minutes de coursse, j'arrivais à un bâtiment délabré. Je m'assis sur les marches et attendais.

Tôdô arriva accompagné de Mamushi quelques 10 minutes plus tard.  
'L'histoire est trop identique à l'originale, il va y avoir un fail je le sens.'

"C'est toi qui a fuis." Je relevais la tête vers Mamushi.

"Oui."

"Tu as bien fait, ce sont tous des ignorants."

"Malheureusement, je n'ai fuis que pour des raisons personnelles, ma vie et désormais compter à cause de cela."

"Mais elle c'est réfugier à mes côtés, elle est donc sauve..." Contra Tôdô.

"T'a vie ?"

'Attend... pourquoi elle me pose cette question, ils n'en veulent pas à ma vie ? Bon... de toute évidence j'ai besoin d'être loin de Mephisto, je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il c'est passétrange. '

"Dire que Shura à faillit passer Mephisto à tabac car elle pensais qu'il c'était debarasser de toi."

"Il ne peuvent pas ce sentir tout les deux ?"

"Oulala non d'après ce que j'ai pu voir durant la journée d'hier."

'Comme dans le manga alors... je suis soulagée. Maintenant... comment me retirer de ce pétrins ? ' comment ça ce fait que depuis que j'ai retrouvé la mémoire je me torture l'esprit... je serait sadomaso ?

Tôdô me regarda.  
"Attend nous ici Sophie, ensuite nous pourrons repartir avec Lucifer."

'La si je faisait n'importe quoi je n'allais pas revoir Mephisto de sitôt, j'allais surtout être plus dans la mouise que maintenant.'

Les deux entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Avant que je n'ai pu réfléchir je me mis à courir vers le bas de la montagne, vers la secte Myoda plus précisément.  
Je courait tellement vite que je ne m'étais pas que quelqu'un courait vers moi, plutôt un groupe de personnes.

Je ne m'en suis rendus compte que lorsque je suis rentrer dans cette personne.  
"Hé attention... Sophie ?" Fit la voix de Rin.

"Rin ! Dépêche toi ! Tôdô va réveiller le roi immonde ! Je vais prévenir Mephisto." Il n'eus pas le temps de dire ouf , je me précipitait déjà vers la secte tandis que Rin ce remis à courir de plus belle, sans remetre mes paroles en question.

"Allons-y !"


	18. Chapter 18

**Note auteur :bonjour bonjour, nous sommes enfin rendus au chapitre 18 alors, Miel je suis contente que tu apprécie ma fiction et que tu ne trouve plus ça culcul x) en fait j'essayé de sortir mon personnage des frontières habituelles. En somme j'essayé de la rendre plus libre x) Ayame-chan-Fanfic je suis également ravie de voir que tu apprécie les chapitres et j'espère que tu appréciera les prochains. Bon, je vous dit Bonne lecture !**

La classe d'exorcistes courraient encore et encore soudainement, Bon leva les yeux et vis une silhouette familière.

"On est arrivé trop tard..." Rin vis le père de Ryuji épuisé sur le sol.

"Sophie avait raison." Bon allais vers son père en courant et récitant des sutra. "Ils sont trop nombreux il faut éloigner mon père ! " tous acquiescèrent avant d'aider à porter le vieil homme.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Pourquoi elle est partie ? Je vais devoir la récupérer de force... J'arrive, princesse." Murmura Tôdô en ce dirigeant vers la forêt.

Pour ma part je courrait aussi vite que possible jusqu'à ce que je vois tout un groupe d'exorcistes, dont Mephisto Shura et Yukio. Je m'arrêtait rapidement.

"Sophie..."

"Yukio Vi..." Alors que je m'appretait à glisser pour m'arrêter je glissait, certes, mais sans m'arrêter. "Wowowowowow !" Je fit un roulé boulé à la place "you in ma hear right round, right round!" Je réussi finalement à m'arrêter devant Mephisto en brouttant l'herbe. "Aïe. .."

"Sophie... ou était tu ?" Demanda Shura.

"Je, j'ai..." Je me frottait le nez doucement.

"Elle a espionné l'ennemie ! " Cria soudain Mephisto.

"Quoi ?!" Questionna Yukio.

'Pourquoi il me couvre comme ça ? ' Pensais-je

Je secouait ma tété rapidement "Vite ! Le roi immonde est de retour !" M'ecriais-Je.

"Dépêchez vous exorcistes !" Shura fit un grand signe avant de partir vers l'explosion qui venais d'éclaté un peu plus haut.

"Je vais soigner Sophie." Mephisto fit apparaître une petite mallette de soin.

"Non Mephisto, je vais aider, s'il te plaît. .. tu le fera après ? " Je lui sourit difficilement, il afficha un sourire lourd de sens. Oui je vais prendre cher.

"Yukio viens avec moi !" Imposais-je soudainement pour changer de sujet. Il fit un oui de la tête et me suivis.

'Si ma mémoire est bonne et si l'histoire ne change pas, Tôdô devrait être...'

"Là ! " Criais-je. Je regardais autour, mais il n'y avait aucun signe de Tôdô. "Impossible..."

"Tu fait quoi Sophie ?"

"Je dois absolument voir quelque chose." Confiai-je

"Si tu le dit..." une subite explosion de flammes nous fîmes sursauter.

"Hé bien hé bien, voilà les deux personnes que je souhaitait voir."

"Tôdô. .." Yukio prépara son pistolet, tandis que je maintenait fermement le manche de mon sabre.  
Tôdô disparut d'un coup et apparut devant Yukio les deux mains levée.

"Yukio Okumura, pourquoi vous luttez ?!"

'C'est maintenant ou jamais... ' Yukio était maintenant acculé à un arbre. 'Pourquoi il ne ce passe rien... ce pourrait-il que...'

Je brandis mon sabre et attaquait Tôdô.

"Pas touche à mon frère ! !" Il esquivait le coup facilement avant de reculer.

"Pourquoi vous avez subitement changer de camp ?" Demanda-t-il déçut.

"J'ai vus ce que je voulais voir..." Je sautait vers lui, avec un cris de rage.

"Je vais devoir utiliser la manière forte désolée princesse." Il fit un geste de la main, et avant que je n'ai pu comprendre, je fit projeter loin vers le bas de la forêt. Mon collant fut très vite déchirée dans ma chute qui s'accrochait dans les ronces, tout comme mes cheveux et mon blazer.

"Je dois vous laisser monsieur Okumura, ce fut un plaisir." A ces mots Tôdô disparut."

"Je dois aller prévenir tout le monde..." Yukio chu dans un premier temps décontenancé, puis, tourna les talons et rejoignit le groupe en quatrieme vitesse, Afin de prévenir que Tôdô c'etais échappé.

Je continuait de rouler vers le bas du mont. Je saignait désormais de partout. Un arbre arrêta alors ma course folle en ce plaçant sur ma route et en m'assomant au passage. Je me couchait involontairement sur le côté à cause du choc. Je ne pouvais plus bouger.

'Je crois que je ne suis pas encore sortie de la mouise moi...' Pensais-je. Quelqu'un vins soudain me palper au niveau du cou.

'Mais quel pervert ose ceci !' M'exclamai-je intérieurement.

"Elle est bien assomée, consciente, mais il lui est impossible de bouger."

Quelqu'un, que je supposait être différente saisit mon fourreau et referma l'épée.  
Une piqûre me fit grimacer.

"Voilà, j'ai administré l'anesthésiant."

"Je ne voulais pas lui faire autant mal commandant..."

"Ce n'est rien." Ma vue commençais à ce troubler.

"Elle lute..."

"Elle va lâcher, vus son état elle ne peut pas faire autrement."

'C'est... Lucifer ? Pourquoi je... n'arrive plus à pens...er... normalement...' je commençais lentement à fermer les yeux quand une main ce posa dessus afin de les fermer. A ce moment là je ne vis que du noir et partis pour le monde des rêves.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Mephisto ! Tôdô à enlever Sophie !"

"Mais c'est pas vrai ça ! A quel moment je vais avoir un instant intime avec Sophie. ..." Fit théâtralement Mephisto

"Que fait-on ?" Demanda Yukio sans faire attention à la remarque de l'homme aux cheveux violet.

"Pour le moment nous devons neutraliser le roi immonde." Mephisto repris son air sérieux "Mais vous savez les travaux manuel ce n'est pas trop mon truc, bye !" Il disparut aussi sec.

"Je déteste quand il fait ça... Au fait ou est Rin... ?"

"Partis devant." Confia Shura.

Rin essayais désespérément d'ouvrir son sabre, mais rien n'y faisait, il etais contraint d'utiliser son fourreau. En thermes de souillé vous ne pouvez pas faire mieux croyez moi.

"Pourquoi mon sabre me manque de respect ?" Ryuji fit la duckface.

"Papa je vais t'aider à faire le sutra." Le vieil homme hocha la tête et montra une première fois comment faire.

"Il avance vite le roi immonde..." Commenta Rin pour presser les deux.

"C'est bon, on y va !" Tandis que Ryuji et son père commençais l'incantation Rin sauta sur la bête pour la faire reculer. A ce moment, il vis au loin l'hélicoptère des illuminatis, il frémis un instant avant de ce demander ce qu'il faisait ici.

"Pourquoi il y a des reporter ?"

"Ce n'est sont pas des reporter, ils fuient." Fit Kamiki en plissant les yeux.

Tous regardèrent l'engin qui était loin maintenant.  
"Je vais le faire... pour vous tous.." Rin réussi finalement à dégainer son épée.

"Mais quel miracle... si tu crois qu'on va te féliciter par-ce-que tu as réussi à dégainer tu te trompe." Fit Bon.

"Hé ! Je faisait pas semblant !" Retorqua Rin.

"On s'en fiche on s'en fiche ! Brûle le Rin !" Cria Konekomaru alors qu'il essayait de ce dépatouiller avec une morceau du roi impure.

 **OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Méphisto regardais la scène du haut de sa place.  
"Et voilà... je pensais pas que mon frère oserait l'emmener de force mais il l'a fait... ne t'inquiète pas Sophie, je vais faire le nécessaire... ah Rin viens de vaincre le roi immonde, je vais devoir y aller.. ce fut bien cour... Ein zwei drei !" Il disparut en une seconde avant d'apparaître près du groupe d'exorcistes que mène Shura.  
"Hé bien hé bien, je vois que Rin à réussi." Yukio le regarda furieusement.

"Vous êtes partis une seconde pour revenir après ? Vous savez que c'étais inutile ?" Questionna Yukio.

"Moui..." Répondit ce dernier." Puis ajouta pour changer d sujet... "Yukio-sama, vous aviez raison, Sophie-Chan à été enlevée." Rin arriva a eu même moment.

"Hé ! ! Je l'ai eus." Mephisto le regarda.

"Vous avez vus un hélicoptère ?" Demanda-t-il soudainement.

"Oui, on c'etais dit que c'etais des reporters."

"Non, c'etais Sophie qui ce faisait enlevée." Annonça calmement Mephisto, il eus un tel blanc...

"QUOI ?! VOUS POUVIEZ PAS NOUS LE DIRE !" firent à l'unisson les aspirants.

"Je viens de le faire... enfin bref, pour le moment je ne peut pas vous laisser y aller, vous manquez cruellement d'entraînement."

"Par-ce-que vous savez où elle ce trouve ?"

"Bien sûr, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarquer elle a une marque au cou qui me permet de la localiser ou qu'elle soit, une chance pour moi." Déclare-t-il tout fière.

"T'a pas perdu de temps..." railla Fujimoto en rigolant.

"Suivez moi aspirants." Mephisto fit tournoyer son parapluie.

Tous les exorcistes arrivèrent finalement à la secte, ils ce firent soigner .  
Rin était assis sur une table ronde comme tout les aspirants, Mephisto Shura, Yukio et Fujimoto attendais.

"Donc... Sophie a été enlevée par Tôdô, mais pourquoi ? Ça n'a aucun sens." Fit Shima.

"Moi non plus je ne comprend pas, mais nous devrons aller chercher des réponses quand nous le pourrons, disons dans une semaine pendant le festivals de la croix-vraie." Imposa le directeur .

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Je dormais paisiblement ou presque dans les bras de Lucifer.  
"Alors comment ça, tu as vus ses yeux changer quand tu étais dans ce bâtiment, intéressant. Mais dit moi... tu as rajeuni grâce à ton nouveau pouvoir ?"

"Oui, j'ai une vraie peau de bébé."Lucifer fit une tête de canard tandis que Tôdô traçait le contour de ses bras avec un doigt.

"Nous sommes arrivé." Annonça le pilote de l'hélicoptère avant d'éteindre l'énorme appareil.  
Lucifer descendit suivis par Tôdô.

"Portez délicatement ma soeur et installez la dans sa nouvelle chambre jusqu'à ce qu'elle ce réveille, ensuite, je placerait l'anneau doré autour de sa queue. Prévenez-moi dès qu'elle est des nôtres. " les illuminatis acquiescèrent avant d'exécuter les ordres.

Arriver à la chambre que l'on m'avait attribué je fut attaché au lit, pieds et poing liés par de lourdes chaînes en fer.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mes blessures étaient presque toutes refermées, au contraire de mon costume d'illuminati qui lui étais déchirer de partout.  
Ma respiration ce fit plus rapide et mon corps commençais à bouger de nouveau après une heure de sommeil. Les sbires ce dépêchèrent de prévenir Lucifer et Tôdô de mon réveil qui c'était fait bien tardif.

Lucifer arriva en premier suivis par Tôdô. Le blond tenais un étrange objet doré entre ses doigts.  
J'ouvrit lentement les yeux.  
"Bien dormis ?" Questionna aimablement Lucifer. J'essayais de lever la tête, en vain. "Non, ne bouge pas trop, écoute, je vais devoir faire quelque chose, ça ne va ni te plaire ni te faire du bien, mais je ne veut pas que tu me glisse une fois de plus entre mes doigts." Il sourit comme Tôdô, de manière aimable.

"Hé. .. j'avait as osé vous poser la question... monsieur Tôdô... vous auriez pas rajeuni ?" Il semblait surpris puis ce remis à sourire.

"Essaye de ne pas trop crier." Lucifer s'approcha alors dangereusement de moi. Très vite je comprit que j'allais passer un salle quart-d'heure.


	19. Chapter 19

**Note auteur :Bien le bonjour, je n'ai rien de spécial à annoncer pour aujourd'hui si il ce n'est que mes chapitres avancent plutôt bien et que nous approchons de la fin a petit feu je n'en suis pas encore la mais de toute façon on ne peut pas s'en éloigner. Ayama-cha-fanfic merci pour ta rewiew qui me fait super plaisir, je suis contente que cela te plaise et j'espère que ca continuera ainsi. Bonne lecture à tous.**

Mon corps encore endormi c'etais sur le matelas...

Tôdô arriva alors de mon côté droit et Lucifer du gauche.  
Le blond ouvrit le petit objet en deux, découvrant des petit piques à l'intérieur.  
Tôdô couvrit mes yeux avec une de ses main avant de me tourner vers lui.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas. " tenta l'homme.

"Quesque vous faites... ?" Ben sur que je m'inquiétais, attendez... il pouvais ce passer tout un tas de choses ! Une fille avec deux hommes...

Lucifer me sortis rapidement de mes pensées en saisissant ma queue de demonne cela n'augraisse rien de bon et sa c'étais certain  
"Hé ! !"

"Désolée, mais je te l'ai dit, je ne voulais plus que tu t'éloigne de moi. C'est un passage obligé." Je me mis à trembler, il a dit que ça allais faire mal... j'me trompe ?

"A-attend ! Je ne le ferait plus c'est promis ! Me fait pas mal je t'en prie !" Plaidai-je.

"Il n'y a pas que le fait personnel Sophie, père désir aussi garder un pouvoir sur toi."

"Quel pouvoir ?"

"Celui du mantra ! Tu en as déjà vus un, ton frère, seulement moins évolué. Le notre doit avoir un contact permanent avec le sang de l'hôte pour plus d'efficacité, en somme, il doit pénétrer la chair de ta queue de demonne."

Cette phrase... avait tellement de double sens...  
"Si tu fait ça Lucifer... et toi Tôdô. .. j-je ne vous parlerai plus !" Oui ça fait gamin mais bon... j'y peut rien.

"Sophie enfin..." Lucifer caressa mes cheveux tendrement, la gaminerie aurait fonctionné ? "Je sais que tu ne m'en voudra pas... c'est dans ta nature." En fait c'est tout le contraire. "J'allais oublier, cette douleur, c'est pour avoir essayer de fuir Toudou-kun. Serre les dents." Dit-il avant d'empoigner fermement la base du long appendice. Je me crispait et commençait à respirer rapidement.

"Calme toi..." Fit la voix de Tôdô alors je sentait Lucifer, placer l'anneau à la base de ma queue. D'un coup, ça commença à serrer et à ma faire horriblement mal par la même occasion. Par instinct, je commençais à bouger pour essayer de me dégager.

Une main saisit mes deux poignets afin de le maintenir au matelas.  
La douleur ce fit de plus en plus forte, tellement que je dus être obligée de crier. Mes larmes roulaient sur mes joues sans que je ne puisse les contrôler.

"ARRÊTEZ ! JE VOUS EN PRIE !" Criais-je en vain.

 **OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Méphisto sursauta rapidement.  
"Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place."

"Que ce passe-t-il Mephisto ?" Questionna Shura inquiète.

"Tout ce que je peut vous dire, c'est que Sophie est entrain de passer un sale quart-d'heure." Confia-t-il

"Du genre ?"

"Je dirait que, c'est un peu comme si vous humain on vous poignardait en bas de votre ventre, et qu'on remontait lentement jusqu'en haut pour vous faire un maximum souffrir." Yukio frémis.

"De toute évidence... " Mephisto grimaçais une seconde fois. "Gh... il dois s'agir d'une punition."

"Tout va bien Mephisto ?!" Questionna Shiemi.

"Je... je ressent sa douceur comme si c'etais moi qui la subissait, en même temps c'est normal vus qu'elle est liée à moi désormais. " Il ce mis à ce dandiner. "Seulement je n'en ressent que un tiers. C'est peu." Tous firent horrifié. "Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me plier à la douleur, mais je dois dire que c'est assez intense." Dit-il en rigolant.

"Ça te fait rire le cloown ?!" Cria Rin

"Non. J'espère juste que cela va s'arrêter." Mephisto noua ses deux mains et regarda les aspirants."Préparez vous pour une semaine bien chargée. Je crois qu'il a fini..."

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Je respirait rapidement alors que Lucifer avait enfin fini sa torture.  
"J'en suis encore désolée..." il affichait une moue triste alors qu'il nettoyait le sang qui coulait de ma queue.

J'avait beau avoir subit tout ça, il avait raison sur un point, j'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir.. pourquoi, ça je n'en sais rien .  
"Tu as besoin de quelque chose Sophie ?" Questionna Tôdô. Avec un grand sourire.

Je le regardais horrifiée, comment pouvais-t-il avoir ce visage alors que je viens de subir cette torture ? Serait-il sadomaso ?

"Je crois que non Tôdô... on va la laisser ce reposer." Il enroula une bande gaze autour de ma queue avant de caresser mes cheveux, de me retirer les chaînes, de me couvrir avec les couvertures du lit. Il ce dirigea vers la porte et ce retourna vers moi et sourit avant de sortir suivis par Tôdô.

"Décidément... il est aussi étrange que je ne le pensais..." C'était peu de le dire, tanto il etais gentlemen tanto il pouvais être cruel et sans pitié et ça je l'avait bien comprit d'ailleur.  
Inconsciemment je me laissait sombrer dans un profond sommeil.  
Vous l'avez comprit quelques trois heures plus tard je me réveillait. Ma queue me faisait toujours souffrir et ne s'arrangera it sûrement pas avec le mal de tête de je me tapait à mon réveil.

"Bien dormi madame ?"

"Gh... non..." la sbire frémis.

"Vous avez faim ? "

"Pourquoi vous voulez absolument que je mange ? Votre commandant viens de m'enlever mais vous me traiter comme une invitée..."

"Il a dit que nous n'avions rien à craindre..."

"OK... j'ai comprit... je veut bien à manger alors..." la sbire sortis en courant de la chambre.  
Je me levait du lit et cherchais un miroir plutôt grand afin de voir des dégâts qu'avait subis ma queue.

"La..." Je me retournais et soulevait le blazer déchiré afin d'avoir un aperçut, hé ben je peut vous dire que je n'ai pas été déçut !

"Le bandage est ensanglanté." Je soupirai et enlevais le tissus plein de sang. "Ça saigne plus mais ça fait encore mal..." Je mouilla une petite serviette et lavait ma queue délicatement. "Je suis dans la merde..." Je soupirait et sortis de la piece, le déjeuné étais posé la sur une table de la chambre et Lucifer attendais assis sur le lit.

"Bien dormi ?" Questionna-t-il avec gentillesse.

"Euh... non pour la deuxième fois... Au cas où tu aurait oublié, tu m'a presque arracher la queue." Il resta de marbre.

"Tu ne m'en veut pas vraiment hein ?" Je soupirai.

"C'est trop récent pour pas que je t'en veuille Lucifer." Je baissait la tête. Il ce leva et me pris dans ses bras.

"Je suis désoler..." il caressa ma tête alors que je faisait la duckface, mais visiblement il ne le voyait pas.

"... ok ok ce n'est rien..." J'etait obliger de lui dire ça... sinon je suis certaine qu'il ne m'aurait pas lâcher les baskets. Comme prévus il ce détachait de moi le visage toujours impassible.

"Père aimerait te voir." J'eus un hoquet de surprise avant de faire un rire nerveux.

"Pas moi... a vraie dire vus tout les tour qu'il nous a jouer et le fait qu'il ait tenter de marchander avec moi ne m'a pas tellement plus. Et puis j'ai rien à me mettre alors..."

"Je crois pas que le refus soit envisageable." Fit le blond d'un ton sec. "En ce qui concerne les vêtements, tu en as des propres dans l'armoire. Je t'attends ici, prépare toi dans la salle de bain." Une fois de plus je fit la duckface avant de prendre les affaires propres et de me diriger à nouveau vers la salle de bain.

"Ce sont exactement les meme... ils sont pas originaux... J'vait pas me plaindre Mephisto non plus ne change pas." Je me retrouva nue en quelques minutes à peine et remis le costume.

"J'y repense mais ça me fait tellement bizarre de mettre des vêtements de mon manga favori..." murmurais-je. Je plissais les yeux. " ma tante dois me penser morte à l'heure qu'il est." Je fini d'enfiler mon blazer et sorti après m'être coiffée et sortis de la petite pièce.

"Adorable..." Lucifer me montra la sortie et attendais que je passe pour fermer la voie.

"Tu a peur que je parte ?"

"Plus maintenant." Il me sourit avant d'ouvrir une porte. Je fut saluée par... Une tornade bleue..

"Enfin je te revois !"

"Je peut plus respirer !" L'homme qui semblait être mon père me tenais fermement contre son torse.

"Alors, ça fait un bail qu'on c'est pas vus hein ?" Il eus un rire de fou.

"Satan..."

"Appelle moi papa enfin !"

"Nan..." il me serra encore plus fort. "OK ok... papa... moins fort... je vais mourir si sa continue !"J'arrêtais de me débattre alors que mon âme commençait à s'enfuir par ma bouche.

"Hop hop hop pas si vite !" Satan rattrapa cette dernière et la remise violemment dans ma gorge.

"Arghghghgh!"

"Père vous allez l'étouffer si sa continue..." Confia Lucifer.

"Ce serait fâcheux en effet, de toute façon mon corp commence à faiblir."Dit-il avant de me lâcher.  
Je repris une grande bouffée d'air frais.

"J'ai faillit y Passer ! T'es fêlé ?!" Le concerné me regarda.

"Mais tu n'est pas morte non ? Alors de quoi tu te plains ?"

"Vous m'avez enlever et torturer je vous signale !" Criais-je.

"On va pas revenir la dessus..." soupira Lucifer.

"Je ne suis pas..." Alors que je reculait d'un pas, mon pied ce tordis et me fit perdre l'équilibre. Sans surprise je tombais, et sur les fesses, et sur ma queue. Dans un premier temps j'avais la tête d'une fille constipée, puis le visage de la douleur fulgurante fit son apparition.

"AÏE !" Je me tenais l'arrière train doucement alors que je faisait de mon mieux pour ne pas pleurer. "Ne pas pleurer... je suis une grande fille... oh la la la la la, douleur..."

Lucifer paniquais, sans qu'on le vois vraiment alors que Satan lui commençait à partir en fumée, vraiment...

"A bientôt fils !" Lucifer fit coucou avant de demander à ses sbires de me prendre en charge.

"My... ass..."

"Ça promet..." soupira Lucifer, c'est surtout moi qui devrais dire ça. .. je suis dans de beaux draps


	20. Chapter 20

Je me tenais la dans ma chambre entrain d'observer les alentours avec inquiétude. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de grogner à la situation qui m'accablais.

"Une semaine... Une pu... de semaine ! Ils attendent quoi pour venir me chercher ? Peut être que j'ai été trop chiante durant l'année scolaire et qu'ils on décider de ne pas venir... dans ce cas pourquoi Mephisto ne viens pas... ?" Je me posais toutes ces questions depuis deux jours au moins, et c'est clair que j'avait des raisons de le faire. Pourquoi ? Peut être bien par-ce-que j'en avait marre d'être tenus captive par mon grand frère. Mais je ne savais pas que mes camarades et Mephisto allais bientôt venir, bon en même temps c'est le principe du sauvetage tu sais pas comment et quand t'es sauveteurs vont apparaître. "No panique.." Je me mis une claque sur la joue.

"Hé toi." La voix d'une femme m'interpella. La femme générale... manquais plus que ça... je soupirai.  
"Évitez de vous claquer le beignet ainsi, le commandant ne veut pas que vous vous blessiez." Je levait un sourcil.

"Je ne me suis pas blessé..." Je suivis la générale en question. "Que ce passe-t-il t-il ?"

"Tôdô est parti pour le quartier général principal et Lucifer parti chercher une fille dont nous aurons besoin prochainement... votre objectif... amuser Satan." J'ouvris grand les yeux.

"Comment vous voulez que je fasse ça ? "

"C'est ça ou le bâtiments brûle sur le champ." Je soupirai et rejoignit Satan.

"Je me demande qui est le parent dans l'histoire." Murmurais-je alors que je pris place devant le dieu. Satan rigola.

"C'est bien moi ton papounet ! !" Cria-t-il dans un fou rire de dingue.

Je soupirai et lui balançait des legos en pleine figure.  
"T'es un gamin ouai !"

"Eh oh un peu de respect pour t'es aînée mal élevée ! "

"A qui la faute ?!" C'est très vite partis en nouille oui je vous l'accorde.

Mais très vite, soit après une heure de baston intensive, un bruit d'hélicoptère nous fit sortir de notre activité.

"Tiens Lucifer est arrivé." Fit Satan alors qu'il me tenais à l'écart de lui d'une seule main tandis que j'essayais de le frapper.

J'étais complètement essoufflée. Il avait pris un malin plaisir provoquer et à ce battre, de manière "amicale" selon lui.

Lucifer entra dix minutes plus tard dans la piece.  
"Père ? "

"Je me suis bien amusée ! " Dit-il tout souriant.

"Mais il rigole lui ?! Je me suis tuer à vouloir le corriger et lui il dit qu'il est content ? J'abandonne !" Plaidai-je en sortant de la piece en grommellant.

Je me mis en route vers ma chambre quand je vis Izumo endormis dans les bras de Shima.  
"Hé toi !" Criais-je.

"Ah bonjour princesse !" Fit le garçon aux cheveux roses.

'Princesse ? Non mais je rêve.' Pensais-je. "Tu nous fait quoi la ?"

"Ben quoi ?"

"Je peut savoir pourquoi tu trimbale Izumo dans t'es bras ? Et pourquoi elle est ici même ?"

"C'est simple on va l'utiliser."

Je m'approcha vivement de lui.  
"Je te déconseilde faire ça, tu sais très bien que Rin va venir la chercher et qu'il va la sauver, et te botter le cul."

"Seulement elle tu est sûre ? " Je baissait la tête.

"Depuis quelques jours, je sais que je ne serait pas sauvé Shima."

"En toute honnêteté, personne ne t'a oublié, tous comptait même venir te chercher durant le festival qui a lieu en ce moment même, mais du coup, on leur a couper l'herbe sous le pied." Je fit la duckface.

"En vrai t'es gentil..." Je penchais ma tête. Renzo fut surpris.

"Mais non ! Tu crois quoi ?! Je suis avec les illuminatis et toi tu est notre prisonnière !" Dit-il faussement outré.

"Je sais Shima... alors pourquoi vous m'appellez princesse ?!" Il sursauta.

"Hé-hé bien..." Je vis que ses bras tremblait.

"Tu as mal ?"

"Non... c'est juste que... Izumo pèse son poids quoi..."

"Si elle t'entendais dire ça, elle te tuerais, quoi que, je suis sûre qu'elle va déjà le faire en ce réveillant vus que c'est toi qui l'a enlever." Il ce mis flipper complètement.

"Mais... j'ai pourtant été aussi discret qu'un ninja..."

 **Flash-back**

Shima attendais patiemment dans une ruelle, sa cible n'étais pas encore en vue. La nuit était tombée et étais accompagné par le bruit de la musique du festival.  
"Bon je dois faire vite. Ah ! La voilà." Renzo sauta sur Kamiki et s'écrasa sur elle tel une crêpe. Alors qu'il ce relevais il avait remarquer qu'il l'avait assommé à son atterrissage.

"Oh non non non non ! Bon pas de panique ! Oh la la la la je panique ! Bon" Il l'a pris dans ses bras et parti en courant comme un gogol afin de retrouver l'endroit où ce trouvais l'hélicoptère des illuminatis.

"Alors tu as réussi..."

"Comme un pro !" Fit Shima avec le pouce en l'air. "Disons que la justice a pris son envol et m'a rattraper vitesse grand V." Lucifer et la générale soulevèrent un sourcil.

"Je me comprend..." murmura Shima."

 **Fin du Flash-back**

"Comme un pro hein. **..** ?" Je le regardais de travers il fit un sourire confus.

"J'ai un peu déformé la vérité je l'avoue, mais c'etais pour la bonne cause. "

"La bonne cause ?" Je le fixait intensément maintenant.

"OK ok ! Je vous ait trahis ! T'es contente ! Bye !" Il ce mis à courir vers les niveaux inférieur.  
Je le laissait repartir, après tout que pouvais-je faire ?

Alors que je me retournais je vis Gedouin marcher vers moi son visage s'illumina quand il me vis.  
"Oh ! Bonjour princesse ! Quel honneur ! Je suis tellement ravis." Je lui souris.

"Bonjour Gedouin." J'avait beau l'avoir vus une fois, je le trouvais déjà trop collant à mon goût. "Alors vous avez réussi votre mission." Questionnais-je faussement intéressé.

Il semblait jubiler à ma réponse.  
"Oui oui oui ! Nous avançons rapidement dans la création du sérum d'immortalité." Il me regardais soudainement dans les yeux. "Vous êtes fière de moi ?"

Je sursautait à sa remarque. "Euh...je" Je me fit enlevé sur la champ par quelqu'un.

"Gedouin, va t'occuper de notre nouvelle invitée."Fit la voix de Lucifer qui me tenais fermement contre son torse.

'Je... peut plus... respirer...' Il me relâchées alors que Gedouin partait en sautillant. Je pris une grande bouffée d'air frais.

"Tu veut me tuer ou quoi ?!"

"Ce n'est pas dans mes projet non..."

Un violent boum retentis soudain en dehors du bâtiment.  
"Voilà le comité d'accueil." Le blond tourna les talons et me laissa seule, ici.

"Parfait..." Je partis vers ma chambre. Il etais temps que je parte d'ici, je devais revoir Mephisto ça en devenais presque vital, j'avait comprit depuis le temps ce que je ressentait pour lui, du moins depuis que j'ai retrouvé mes souvenirs tout du moins.

C'etais étrange quand même, je ne cherche même plus à revoir mon ancienne famille. Je suis tombé dans ce monde et tombé amoureuse de mon personnage favori de surcrois.  
Je préparais quelques affaires rapidement et me faufilais en dehors de la piece. Je cherchais rapidement le moindre geste qui suspect qui attirerait mon attention.  
En effet quelques minutes plus j'avait réussi à trouver Rin et les autres. J'en pleurait presque de joie alors que je serrait mon frère dans mes bras.

"Enfin on a réussi à te trouver !" S'exclama Ryuji.

"Oui, mais j'ai un souci... je ne peut pas quitter ce bâtiment... " Je soulevait mon blazer pour dévoiler la base de ma queue de demonne.

"Je vais te l'enlever !" S 'exclama Rin alors qu'il essayais déjà de l'enlever, tout en force, mais en douceur, il sais très bien que c'est un endroit sensible et qu'un high-kick peut très vite partir.  
Il réussi finalement à le retirer.

"Oh purée je me sens libre !"

"En revanche tu saigne. "

"C'est rien j'ai vus pire. C'est étrange quand même, je pensais que ça allais être plus difficile de l'enlever et que ça allais déchirer sa maman... mais rien de tout ça..."

"Viens il faut aller chercher Izumo Sophie."

"C'est à dire que... je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que je vienne." Je répondis alors que je regardais le sol. 'J'ai l'impression que c'est uniquement par ma présence que l'histoire change.' Un bras me tira hors de mes pensées.

"Non tu viens !" Lanca Rin en essayant d'imiter un héros de tragédie.

"OK ok..." de toute façon je n'avait pas le choix. Je les suivis dans le dédalle de couloir qui s'ouvrait devant eux.

"Je vais vous conduire à l'endroit où elle a été emprisonner. Vus que j'ai été enfermé ici toute une semaine il serait malheureux que je ne sache pas ou nous allons." Je me mis devant et dirigea mes camarades.

20 minutes plus tard... j'avait réussi à nous perdre. Oui je suis douée. Mais essayez de vous y retrouver quand on est jamais aller dans une salle de détention !

Hé ben ouai vous n'y arriverez pas.

Par la suite, trouver la sortie fut plus simple. Seul quelques goules avaient réussi à nous ralentir, mais nous devions battre en retraite le plus vite possible. Une fois l'air c'étais clair pour moi...  
J'étais enfin libre !


	21. Chapter 21

Note auteur : Hey ! Bon je tien a vous informer d'un petit soucis concernant ma fiction, et qui est encore au goût du jour, il semblerait que les chapitres corrigé par ma béta ne soient pas pris en comte par le site, malgré le nombre de fois où j'ai tenté de changer les chapitres, aucun de ces changement on été pris en comptes, je m'excuse donc pour les fautes que vous voyez et qui sont normalement sont corrigées. Je vais tout faire pour les corriger en temps voulus. Bon je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture. Enjoy :)

Tout était redevenu normal, enfin presque, Shima n'était désormais plus des nôtres et cela affectait énormément Ryuji.  
Rin arriva en cours, comme à son habitude: il avait du retard, cependant...

"Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis Shima ! " Je me mis à rire en le voyant arriver avec sa perruque rose.

Fujimoto était le prof de ce cours et quand il le vit arriver je ne vous cache pas qu'il a commencer à rigoler à plein poumons.  
Je souris à toute cette scène, malgré le fait que mes proches me manquent, je pense que si j'avais la possibilité de rentrer, je dirais non.  
Je me suis trouvée ma place ici et c'est d'autant mieux.  
Le bruit sourd de la porte d'entrée se fit soudain entendre.

"Coucou tout le monde !" Fit la voix de Shima. Là je peux vous dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cela se passe comme dans le manga... je me demande si... oh ! On va avoir droit à une petite séance de strip-tease bien sentit !  
Tous l'ignorent jusqu'au moment où le garçon aux cheveux roses ne se sentent complètement mal à l'aise.  
Ryuji se leva en premier et se plaça devant lui avant de lui coller un pain.

'Première étape..." pensais-je.

"Ça c'est pour nous avoir trahis !"

Konekomaru lui envoyait un coup de pied dans le ventre.

'Et de deux.'  
Shima se retrouva aux pieds de Izumo qui lui colla une gifle bien violente sur la joue.  
Shiemi resta de marbre, elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

'Tiens, pas de 4... tant pis le meilleur pour la fin !' Je jubilais alors qu'il me regardait avec plein de douleur.

"Désolé Shima... je suis d'accord avec la classe je n'interfèrent point."

"Mais t'es la pire des sadique !" Plaida Shima.

Rin fut outré un instant puis.  
"Tu sais quoi, je vais cramer tes fringues et il ne restera que tes sous-vêtements pour la journée ! "  
Il fit cramer certes... mais les sous-vêtements n'avaient pas survécu. Comme dans le manga il s'était retrouvé nu.

Et comme prévu Mephisto était apparu en mignon petit toutou.

"Arrêtez de martyriser ce jeune homme !" Plaida-t-il. "Bon il est temps que je discute avec vous tous." Il reprit sa forme d'origine. "Surtout avec toi Sophie."

"Hey ! D'abord j'ai un truc à vous dire tous !" Beugla Rin "On devrait pas lui faire confiance ! Il m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Samael ! Et que c'était un roi démon !"

Tous le regardèrent avant de commencer de rire.  
"Rin on le savait déjà." Je le regardais en souriant.

"Mais ça veut dire que... tu savais que tu étais avec un démon ?" Questionna ce dernier.

"Rin il y a bien des choses que je sais... si tu savais." Il se décomposait sur place.

"Sophie, suis moi." Je hochais la tête et marchais sur ses pas.

Une fois sortis de la pièce, le grand couloir habituel des classes d'exorcistes.  
"Lucifer t'a laissé sortir facilement non, alors que tu avais cet anneau sacré autour de la queue." Je n'avais jamais noté cela, c'est vrai ça...

"En effet..."

"Ce qui veut dire..." il se retourna et fit tournoyer sa cape "J'ai gagné mon pari !" Dit-il joyeusement

"Ton pari ?!" Je rêve ! " Criais-je en lui mettant un coup de poing dans le ventre.

"Aïe ! ! Oui oui pardon ! Je t'explique." Il toussota légèrement avant de reprendre "souviens toi, tu nous as vu, moi et Lucifer avant que tu ne rejoignes notre monde." Je réfléchis une seconde

"C'est vrai et alors quel est le rapport avec ton pari ?"

"J'y viens, en fait, lui et moi avions apporté notre esprit ici en même temps par pur hasard, la raison, elle était tout autre. Nous avions appris par père qu'il avait eu une fille qu'il avait envoyé sur terre, donc toi. Nous étions donc la pour la même raison, te ramener à la maison. Il se trouve cependant que Lucifer et moi même t'avons trouvé vraiment adorable, vraiment, c'est pour cela que j'ai parié. J'ai parié que tu tomberai amoureuse de moi, et lui que tu tomberai amoureuse de lui." Je devenais toute rouge, de honte hein qu'on soit d'accord.

"Mais comment tu peux savoir que je suis amoureuse de toi ?!"

"Tu l'as compris toute seule, et tu le sais toi même. Tu l'a pensé quand tu étais captive. Je suis cependant déçu que tu ne l'ais pas découvert plus tôt..."

Il a raison, je sais que je suis amoureuse de lui depuis qu'il est venu me chercher la première fois que Lucifer m'a enlevée et pourtant, je m'étais toujours dis que je me faisais des idées, mais il n'en est rien.

2h ago"En ce qui te concerne..." commençais-je avant que Méphisto ne me coupe la parole.

"En ce qui me concerne... quand j'ai fait mon pari, je ne pensais pas tomber amoureux de toi... mais finalement il en a été autrement. Il se trouve qu'au fil du temps, j'ai appris à t'aimer et t'apprécier." Il sourit malicieusement. Je lui rendis son sourire.

"C'est drôle, je n'ai jamais connu Méphisto si tendre dans le manga.", je me mis à rire.

"C'est un privilège ! Ceci dit..." il reprit son sérieux habituel. "N'oublie pas que vous devez réussir votre examen pour ne pas finir en ramens !" Dit-il.

"T'es vraiment obligé de tout ramener à des nouilles ?!"

Rin nous interrompit soudainement.  
"Hé on a pas fini la discussion Mephisto !" Cria ce dernier.

Je soupirai et regarda le plus âgé."et si je n'étais pas tombé amoureuse de l'un de vous deux tu aurais fais quoi ?"

Il me fixait, longuement avant de répondre.  
"Je crois que je serais devenu le plus jaloux des démons. " Dit-il avant de faire tournoyer son parapluie et de partir.

"Hé je t'ai parler le clown !" Grogna mon jeune frère.

"Rin, tu sais que je t'adore ?" Ce dernier se calma sur le champ et me sourit.

"Moi aussi je t'adore grande soeur."

"Ah il vient de sortir." Rin fut soudain surpris et courut vers Mephisto qui poussait la porte de la sortie.

"Bon... il va m'arriver quoi maintenant?" Je regarda le plafond. "Lucifer m'avait pas dis que mes frères voudraient savoir qui je suis quelques mois plus tôt ? "

"Tu as tout à fait raison !" La voix qui était apparu soudainement me fit sursauter, avant que je ne me retourne pour regarder de qui il s'agissait.  
"Papa..." Je souris doucement, il fit de même "Ça fait longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas parlé. Il acquiesça d'un air approbateur.

"C'est vrai, mais il faut dire que les événements de ces derniers mois n'avaient pas jouer en notre faveur. À ce que je vois tu t'occupes bien de ton frère."

"J'essaye de faire comme toi, pour moi tu es un exemple, je t'admire énormément papa." Il me sourit avant de me prendre rapidement dans ses bras et me serrer fortement, presque jusqu'à l'étouffement.

"Je suis tellement fier de toi ma Soso ! !"

"Argh !"

L'ancien Paladin avait finalement réussi à me lâcher après bien des minutes. La personne que j'admire le plus me dit qu'il était fier de moi. Bon cela paraît pas mais c'est lui dans le manga que j'ai toujours admiré, il avait le style et cette compassion à toute épreuve. Et désormais je le côtoyais comme mon propre père.  
Et vous ne pouvez pas en dire autant !  
Yukio nous rejoignit finalement dans le couloir après la fin des cours.

"Alors Yukio, comment va Shima ?"

"Choqué à cause de tout à l'heure, il est resté coincé en PLS dans un coin de la pièce."

"Ah..."

"Je vous remercie tous d'être venu me chercher au fait." Yukio me sourit.

"De rien, cependant tu viens de soulever une question intéressante. Lucifer t'aurait dit que tes frères allait venir te rencontrer ? C'est cela ?" Questionna mon jeune frère à lunettes.

'Mince il m'a entendu ? Il a une sacré ouïe.' "En effet c'est ça, il y a quelques mois, peu après mon arrivée il est venus à ma rencontre dans le parc d'attraction pour me dire que mes frères risquaient d'apparaître. Mais à par, lui Amaimon et Méphisto je n'ai rencontré personne."  
Yukio se mis à réfléchir.

"Reste sur tes gardes, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. Au fait, Sophie-Chan, tu as quartier libre aujourd'hui." J'arquais un sourcil.

"Attendez, vous m'avez exempté de cours du jour pour venir ici, et finalement, j'ai pas cours ?" Il sourit à ma remarque Fujimoto prit alors la parole.

"Toute la classe doit subir ce traitement, ces derniers événement vous ont bien retourné, c'est donc un jour de repos."

J'eus un moment d'absence, puis deux. Je levais mes bras en l'air et cria. "YES ! !"

"Oui bon calme toi !"

"Yaaaaouh !" Je partis en courant comme une gogole jusqu'au manoir de Mephisto.

'J'y pense, c'est vrai que Méphisto a dit que Lucifer me trouvait mignonne, alors pourquoi il n'a rien tenté jusque là ? Et même quand j'étais sa prisonnière. ' je m'arrêtais de courir alors que je me trouvais en plein milieu de la ville. Ma queue de demonne se balançait lentement de droite à gauche.

'J'ai beau réfléchir, je pense que Mephisto n'a pas encore gagné totalement son pari. Même si je l'aime je sais pas si Lucifer va lâcher l'affaire.' Je réfléchissais tellement que je ne me rendis pas compte de la présence dans mon dos.

"Alors comme ça, c'est toi." Fit la voix soudaine d'un homme. Je me retournais et je découvris stupéfaite de qui il s'agissait.

"Non... c'est toi le..." Si je m'attendais à ça... devant moi se tenais l'un de mes frères. Qu'allait-t-il ce passer ?


	22. Chapter 22

Note auteur : bonjour, et où bonsoir à tous, bon pour le coup je vous présente le chapitre 22 qui arrive bien entendus en retard. Je vais bien mieux et donc je reprend le pistolet des chapitres. Bonne lecture à tous ! (Je m'excuse pour la correction qui n'à pas pus ce faire, ma béta lectrice n'à pas eus le temps de ce penchéros dessus, mais cela ne saurais tarder.)

L'homme qui ce tenais la devant moi, avait une chevelure presque flamboyante. Ses yeux étaient vifs et ne laissait aucun doute sur la personne qu'il étais.

"Iblis... " murmurais-je. Une petite lumière attira mon attention. "Et Lucifer, mais tu fait quoi ici ? "

"Moi ? Rien je sais de ce que tu as décidé, mais comme tu l'a pensé, je n'ai pas joué ma dernière carte."

"Et comment tu compte t'y prendre ?"

Il me fit un doux sourire. "Je vais simplement apprendre à te connaître d'avantage, je resterais caché quelque par au sein de cette académie, j'apparaitrai quand bon me semble. Mieux encore je logerais mes frères qui viendrons te rendre visite." Il me sourit alors que moi j'avait complètement perdu le fil.

"C'est toi qui l'a amener ? " Demandais-je.

"Non, il est venue de son plein gré."

Je me retournais vers l'homme aux cheveux rouges éclatant.

"Iblis si je ne me trompe pas." Il me regarda un instant avant d'afficher un large sourire.

"Je ne pensais pas tomber sur toi aussi rapidement, mais la chance du diable est avec moi apparement."

Je tournais ma tête vers la ou ce trouvais Lucifer. Malheureusement je n'y trouvais qu'une chaise vide.  
"En ce qui concerne la fuite Lucifer est numéro un je dirait."

"N'oublie pas qu'il s'agit de ton grand frère. Il ne fuis jamais sans raison. Tu sais... tu devrais peut être revoir ton jugement. C'est vrai, tu dois connaître Mephisto non ? Tu n'avait pas été déçut avant que Lucifer ne t'amène avec lui." J'eus des frissons, c'est vrai j'avais oublié cette histoire. Shura à califourchon sur lui. L'histoire étant modifier je ne pouvais pas dire s'ils s'aimaient ou ce détestaient.

"Je... cela ne te concerne pas Iblis... retourne donc à la Géhénne je suis sûre que t'es freres serons ravis de te revoir."

Il ce mis à rire à plein poumons.  
"Hé bien tu n'est pas très futée. Bon,je vais aller m'offrir une glace, à plus petite soeur." A ses mots il disparut dans le dédale de rues.

"Ils entendais quoi par la?" Je me grattait la tête et partis à nouveau vers le manoir de Mephisto, cette fois en marchant.

"Mais je veut pas tromper Mephisto moi ! Surtout que je l'ai déjà fait sans le vouloir dans la foret..."  
Alors que je me torturais l'esprit j'arrivais finalement au manoir.

Dans un premier temps, je n'ai pas ouvert la porte, non, ça n'aurait pas été marrant sinon. Nan je me suis plutôt manger la porte un bon coup histoire de me réveiller et de saigner du nez.

"Aïe ! " Mes larmes commençaient à perler à mes yeux quand Rin arriva en courant.

"Sophie ! Ou est le cloown ?! Je l'ai perdu quand il a tourner après une rue."

Mon sang coulait sans problème tandis que je le regardais en mode duck-face.

"T'en est encore à la toi ? Tu devrais laisser tomber petit frère... si il le souhaite tu pourrait ne jamais le revoir de la journée jusqu'à ce que tu oublie que tu veut lui parler."

"Mais c'est cruel... Au fait pourquoi tu saigne ?!" Il commença a s'agiter.

"Me suis pris la porte, je regardais pas devant moi. Je n'ai donc pas encore vus si Mephisto était la." J'ouvris la porte en même temps que je parlait, et alors que je me retournais j'y vis une scène qui me choqua, du genre, à vie.

Shura était la devant Mephisto, qui était en PLS.

"Mephi' !" Je courait vers lui. Shura me barra soudainement la route

"Nan il a des comptes à me rendre..."

"Attendez il a fait quoi ?"

"Il m'a voler mes bonbons !"

"T'es bon... attendez quoi ?"

"Tu as bien entendus... du coup.. je l'ai fait manger de force." Je le regardais alors qu'il avait la bouche pleine.

"Hé ben... je vais m'en occuper, je pense que vous avez eus votre vengeance." Je saisit la tête de Mephisto.

"Rin, je pense que tu peut abandonner l'idée de lui parler pour le moment."

Il soupira et partis, accompagné par Shura.

"Mephisto ta gourmandise te perdra." Il recrachait tout les bonbons rapidement.

"Argh ! Je pensais avoir pourtant été plus rapide."

"T'es fière de toi en plus ?!" Reprimandais-je.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bien que j'ai journée ait drôlement commencer, je me décidais enfin à aller me balader seule.

Ah le parc, ça faisait un bail que je n'y était pas aller.

"J'ai comme un pressentiment. Je sens qu'il va ce passer un truc." Je me retournais, il n'y avait personne dans le parc à cette heure-ci.

"Comme quand j'ai rencontrer Lucifer."

"Tu est très perspicace." Fit une voix d'homme que je reconnut très bien.

"Iblis,pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas ?"

"C'est toujours comme ça dans les film, c'est la deuxième fois que ça t'arrive alors ?"

"J'ai parlé tout haut ?"

"Oui." Je soupirai avant d'attraper le manche de mon sabre.

"Je crois que tu as très bien comprit." Il fit apparaître une sorte de grand fouet enflammé.

"J'aimerais bien prendre enfin connaissances des compétences au combat de ma cher demi-soeur !" Il élanca vivement l'arme vers moi alors que je commençais à esquiver. Ce fut cependant trop tard, il arriva à me couper et me brûler en une fraction de seconde.

"Aïe. .."

"Aïe ? C'est tout ? Je pensai avoir frapper plus fort que ça."

"J'ai déjà vus pire avec Lucifer." Il me regarda sceptique avant d'afficher un sourire carnassier.

"Très bien, alors Mephisto ne m'en voudra pas d'avoir intensifier les coups !" Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer son fouet, une main puissante agrippa l'arme.

"Je t'ai fait venir certe, mais pas pour que tu passe notre soeur a tabac." Fit la voix de Lucifer.  
'Moi qui pensais qu'il n'allais pas ce repointer avant un moment vus qu'à chaque fois il met mille ans.' Pensais-je en tombant sur les fesses.

"G-grand frère ? " Questionna Iblis incrédule.

"Va-t-en." Réprimanda le blond.

Iblis grimaça avant de faire disparaître son arme et de repartir l'air de rien vers la sortie du parc.  
Le plus âgé ce retourna vers moi, un sourire doux au visage.

"Tout va bien ?"

"Oui je... je n'avait pas besoin de toi Lucifer ! Pourquoi tu viens m'aider alors qu'il y a quelques temps tu m'a accrocher cet étrange objet à ma queue dans le but de me faire souffrir ?" Je repris une grande respiration.

"Calme toi ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne voulais pas te perdre, mais quand j'ai découvert t'es sentiments envers mon petit frère, je t'ai laissé aller." Il ce mis désormais à me regarder tristement.

"Tu sais Lucifer, il y a d'autre moyen de ce faire voir d'une fille. Et la séquestré n'est pas la meilleure crois moi." Il me souris avant de m'attrapait et m'embrasser.

'Ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais non plus ! ' Je fermais fortement mes yeux tandis que j'essayais de le faire lâcher prise, il faut dire qu'il me coupait la respiration et c'etais pas top top ça pour vivre.  
Étrangement je me sentait bien. Mais en même temps, j'avait tellement honte. Les deux m'attirait exponentiellement et je ne pouvais pas lutter c'etais un fait. Par ailleurs, je sais que je trompe Mephisto, et ça, sa m'est insupportable ! Il commença a faire glisser sa main droite vers mes fesses alors qu'il me plaquai contre un mur voisin.

Une main sur l'épaule de Lucifer le fit lâcher rapidement.  
"Lâche la Lucifer." Cette voix me rassura.

"Mephisto !" Ce dernier me pris dans ses bras. "N'a tu donc pas comprit ? "

"Je n'ai pas encore jouer mes dernières cartes. Tu n'a pas encore gagner le pari."

"Nan mais tu rigole bien sûr que si !" Retorqua Mephisto.

"Qui te dit qu'elle ne peut pas encore changer d'avis ?

"ÇA SUFFIT !" Criais-je soudainement.

"Vous êtes vraiment des gosses ! C'est pas vrai ! Vous m'aimez tout les deux c'est un fait, et Mephisto à raison, je... je pense que je n'ai pas encore fait mon choix, même si je suis sûre que je t'aime Mephisto, je crois que j'aime autant Lucifer." J'étais devenue toute rouge. "Essayez juste de trouver un moyen de vous démarquer avant de vous battre pour rien !" Je tournais les talons pour partir en courant.

'Je viens de déclarer ma flamme aux deux là ? On est d'accord ? Quel honte... pas le choix je vais jusqu'au bout...' je me mis à courir vers le dortoir des jumeaux.

Yukio m'ouvrit la porte alors que j'étais entrain de tambouriner à cette dernière comme une folle.  
"Calme toi enfin ! Que t'arrive t'il ?"

"J'en ait juste marre, d'être prise en sandwish !"

"Je ne comprend absolument rien à ce que tu raconte. " Confia Yukio alors qu'il me laissait rentrer.

"C'est compliqué... je... j'aimerais dormir chez vous pour une durée indéterminée, s'il vous plaît... par contre je n'ait rien pour m'habiller et je ne veut pas retourner chez Mephisto.

Le plus jeune souleva un sourcil.  
"Je vois, tu as eus un problème avec lui c'est ça ? " j'aquiescais, bien sûr, ce n'étais pas ça, mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire que c'etais, et Mephisto et Lucifer le problème.

"Je vais prendre la chambre à coter de la votre" Il acquiesça sans un mot puis me sourit avant que je ne lui tourne le dos.

Très vite je trouva la chambre, parfaitement rangé, personne ne ce trouve ici depuis un certain temps je crois, il n'y a rien qui dépasse, rien à voir avec ma chambre chez Mephisto.  
"Je vais devoir faire les draps." En 30 minutes tout fut fait, Yukio m'avait apporter des draps propres et des coussins également.

"Je te remercie Yukio, vraiment tu me retire une épique du pied."

"De rien Sophie-Chan on peut s'entraider entre frère et soeur." Il sortis de ma chambre la seconde d'après.

"Bon..., au lit, demain c'est certe le week-end mais tout cela m'a vraiment fatigué." Je retirait mes chaussures et garda uniquement mes affaires.

"J'aurais peut être du aller chercher quelques affaires. " Je soupirai.

"Pas besoin jeune soeur."

"Iblis tu ne lâche jamais l'affaire ! Et puis... comment t'es rentré ici ?!" M'exclamai-je.  
Il me montra la fenêtre.

"J'ai... Une information croustillante pour toi... je pourrai même peut être devenir ton messager." Il me regardais intensément dans le noir.

"Dit moi tout..." il ouvrit la bouche. Quel étais donc cette information si croustillante ?


	23. Chapter 23

Iblis pris place sur une chaise et ce mis à califourchon dessus et croisa les bras sur le dossier pour finalement poser son regard sur moi.

"Tu sais je t'ai vus disputer mes frères comme des enfants. T'es bien la seule à avoir ce privilège " Il posa sa tête dans la paume de sa main.

"Figure toi, que quand tu les as engueuler il c'est passer une chose qu'aucun roi demon n'aurais crus possible." Je relevais la tête incrédule.

"Quel genre de truc ?"

"Si tu veut... j'étais entrain de vous espionner, s'il te plaît ne me tue pas..."

Flash-back

"...Qui te dit qu'elle ne peut pas encore changer d'avis ?"

"ÇA SUFFIT !" Criais-je soudainement. "Vous êtes vraiment des gosses ! C'est pas vrai ! Vous m'aimez tout les deux c'est un fait, et Mephisto à raison, je... je pense que je n'ai pas encore fait mon choix, même si je suis sûre que je t'aime Mephisto, je crois que j'aime autant Lucifer." Je devenais toute rouge juste avant de partir en courant.

Iblis c'était installé peu avant que je ne crie sur les garçon, il etais camouflé sous les feuillage d'un arbre.

"Hé ben... et ils disent rien mes frères ? " Questionna ce dernier en chuchotant."

"Bon Lucifer, je te propose qu'on s'allient. Tu vivra dans mon manoir, ainsi nous serons sur un pied d'égalité."

"Et pourquoi on devrai s'allier ?" Questionna Lucifer d'un ton des plus calmes

"On pourrai ainsi la surprendre ! Après, à chacun sa façon de s'imposer."

Le blond reflechit quelques secondes.

"Très bien j'accepte ! " Il serra la main de son frère.

"Ça alors... je dois aller voir ma soeur ça vaux le coup d'oeil !" Iblis sortis vivement des buissons.

Fin du Flash-back.

"Wow... sérieusement... il mijote quoi Mephisto au juste ?" Le demon aux cheveux rouges haussa les épaules.

"Je n'en sais trop rien, mais dit toi que c'est bien la première fois en plus de mille ans qu'il s'allient pour une cause, qui plus est une femme." Expliqua le plus vieux.

"Il savent ou je suis ? "

"Non, du moins je ne pense pas. Tu est sage pour un moment je pense, mais il ne tarderont pas à savoir où tu est. Je te propose quelque chose, je ne dit rien sur ta cachette et je te ramène des informations sur mes deux frères, en échange tu ne dit rien à mes frères que je te parle sinon je vais finir en sachimi."

Je hochait la tête en signe d'approbation.  
"Et maintenant quoi ? J'attends que cela ce passe ?"

"Déjà tu va dormir, par-ce-que les valises que tu as sous les yeux indiquent que tu dois aller voir Morphée et avec le TGV de surcroît. " J'ouvrit grand les yeux.

"Très bien mais je ne veut pas que tu reste ici." Il me souris avant de disparaître.

Je me mis sous les couvertures et m'installait confortablement. "Iblis... je t'ai dit de sortir !"Reprimandais-je.

Il sortis du placard vide en soupirant.  
"Comment tu as fait ?" Questionna ce dernier.

"L'instinct Iblis... L'instinct..." il disparut à nouveau et cette fois pour de bon...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain, j'eus droit à un réveil des plus délicat. Le soleil du matin effleurant doucement mes paupières et une bonne odeur de pain chaud titillait mes narines... mhh du pain chaud...  
Attendez quoi ?  
Je me relevais subitement du lit.

"Comment ça du pain chaud ?" Je tournais ma tête vers le bureau du dortoir pour y découvrir un joli plateau de déjeuner, posé la. Il y avait du pain grillé, du jus d'orange et un croissant.

"Étonnant..." Je regardais sur la chaise et y decouvrit des habits propres posé sur l'assise.  
"Très étonnant... Qui a bien pu faire ça ?"

Je pris le petit déjeuné rapidement et m'habillait tout de suite après. Je sortis de ma chambre et fermais à clé puis descendais les escalier pour rejoindre la cuisine.

"Salut Ukoback ! Le petit diablotin des cuisines me fit un signe de la main avant de me tendre un bol de riz.

"Non merci ça ira, j'ai déjà déjeuner. Quelqu'un m'en as ramener un pendant que je dormais." Le petit être violet ouvrit grand les yeux avant de faire mine de bouder.

"Je vois demander qui m'a offert ça d'ailleur..." Un bruit venant de derrière moi me fit me retourner.

"Tien salut Rin ! Dit, c'est toi qui m'a fait le déjeuner ce matin ?" Il fixait l'horloge sans bruit, pour finalement porter son regard sur moi.

"Quoi ?" Questionna ce dernier d'un ait blasé.

"C'est toi qui a fait mon déjeuner ? "

"Non désoler, j'étais trop crevé. Hier soir Yukio à voulus que je révise jusqu'à deux heures du matin."

"C'est un sadique..." il acquiesça.

Je levais la tête en l'air afin de pouvoir réfléchir.

'Si Ukoback m'a proposer de la nourriture, c'est que ce n'est pas lui. Rin est le seul à cuisiner dans ce dortoirs et apparement Yukio est encore au lit. Qui donc à fait tout ça ?' J'eus une image de Mephisto à travers l'esprit.

'Vus la tronches de son repas la dernière fois je doute qu'il ait réussi à faire ca... ne me ditent pas que...' je fit un geste brusque de la main.

"Mais c'est pas vrai !" Rin sursauta. "Désoler je viens juste de penser à quelque chose... Je vais sortir un peu histoire de prendre l'air, tu veut quelque chose à manger ?" Demandais-je. Il est vrai que depuis que j'étais arrivé, Mephisto me donnais de l'argent de poche plutôt conséquent, c'est même une paye de riche si je puis me permettre.

"Tu ne veut pas venir avec nous au monastère ?" Je soulevait les sourcils.

"Vous allez au monastère ce week-end ?"

"Je viens de te le dire. Bon tu viens oui ou non ?"

Je souris à sa remarque.

"Je ne fait pas partis de votre famille. " Il me fusilla du regard.

"Bien sûr que si !" Et il me tira par le bras pour rejoindre l'extérieur.

"Hé le vieux !" Cria ce dernier. Fujimoto ce retourna.

"Hé Rin ! Je ne part pas maintenant finalement. J'ai quelque choses à faire. Vous avez une heure. Alors comme ça tu viens Sophie." Je lui souris avant de faire une tape sur l'épaule de Rin.

"Je dois aller faire quelque chose aussi alors dans ce cas. Je reviens dans une heure comme tu l'a dit papa !" Je fit un au revoir alors que je commençais à partir en courant.

"Bon je dois trouver Iblis... je dois savoir si c'est lui qui a fait ce petit déjeuné !"

Je me rendis au parc d'attraction une fois de plus, après tout c'etais le dernier endroit où je l'avait vus.  
Arrivé au parc, je fut surprise par le nombres incommensurable de personnes qui s'aglutinais dans le parc.

"C'etais trop beau pour être vrai..." Je me mis à chercher Iblis du regard quand soudain, une lourde paire de main ce plaqua contre mes épaules. Je sursauta, puis Cria, puis hurla de peur puis colla une giffle à l'homme derrière moi.

"Ailleuh ! T'es violente Hé ! " Beugla Iblis.

"Oh doux jésus ! "

"Nan moi c'est pas jésus c'est Iblis !" Fit le demon en ce frottant la joue.

"Roh je sais crétin ! C'est une expression ! Mais en même temps pourquoi tu étais derrière moi ? C'est le meilleur moyen pour mourir !"

"Excuse-moi d'avoir voulus faire une blague ! Ça pique..."

Je me mis à ricaner.

"J'ai une question à te poser, je sais que tu sais que je te cherchais."

"Tu est très perspicace. En effet."

"C'est toi qui m'a apporter le petit déjeuner ce matin ?" Il ouvrit grand les yeux et éclata de rire devant tout les gens qui ce mirent à nous regarder étrangement, même plus je dirait, de travers.  
"Nan ! Tu confort avec Mephisto. " Je fit la duckface donc c'etais lui au final.

"Tu est sur de ce que tu me dit la ? Nan par-ce-que... lui cuisiner c'est difficile à croire. Bon je dois y aller... Au fait comment tu sais que je te cherchais ?"

"C'est normal je te suis." Je fit la duckface.

"Comment ça tu me suis ?" Demandais-je. Il ravala sa salive.

"Oh Lala il ce fait tard hein ! Je dois y aller bye !" Il commença a partir en courant.

"Reviens ici ! Voyeur !" J'essayais de l'attraper, et alors que j'étais à quelques centimètres de chopper son maillot, il disparut dans un volupte de fumée.  
Je me mis à grogner.

"Bon je vais rejoindre Shiro..." Je me mis à marcher lorsqu'une paire de main m'attira dans un bâtiment d'administration. La personne me lâcha et Le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il m'avait prise dans ses bras et me lechait le lobe de l'oreille.

"Mephisto..." il me plaqua rapidement contre le mur et continua ses douces caresses... j'aurais du retard je crois.


	24. Chapter 24

Note auteur :Bonjour à toutes et à tous je suis heureuse de vous annoncer que cette fiction as enfin son dernier chapitre. Pour le moment il ne s'agira pas de la fin donc ne vous inquiétez pas. Ah ail fait,le début est classer M ! Je reviens juste bonne lecture :).

Aller bonne lecture à tous !

Mephisto continuais de me caresser lacivement le corps. Tanto il me griffait tanto ses caresses étais douces et ce n'étais pas pour me déplaire.

"Tu es prise par une autre activité maintenant. " Je me mis à rougir et plus belle. A vraie dire je ne pensais pas qu'il allais prendre ainsi les devant.

D'un claquement rapide des doigts, il fit apparaître un sofa sur lequel il m'allonga.  
Très vite son, nos deux respiration saccadées ce firent entendre dans toute la piece.

"Han... Sophie... je..." commença Mephisto alors qu'il retirait ma chemise. Je me courbais sous lui alors que de mon coter je retirait ses bas.

Très vite mon corps et celui de Mephisto furent totalement dénué de tout vêtements.  
"Et maintenant ? "Questionnais-je. "La dernière fois tu m'avait laissé en plan.." Je le regardais malicieusement.

"Pas cette fois. " sont sourire ce fut plus carnassier que jamais. Il caressa mon torse et commença à déposer des petit bisous successif sur le haut de ma poitrine.

Je me courbais sous lui et me surpris à lui caresser l'entre jambe.

"Ah... Sophie.." il écarta mes jambes et ce plaçait bien au milieu de celle-ci.

Ma queue ce balançait gaiement sur le coter alors que Mephisto ce rapprochait.

"Ah... attend... " Je lui tendis un petit paquet.

"Anw... campagne de prévention c'est vrai..." il saisit le petit paquet et le déballa.

"Ce sera plus tard ok ? Soit pas déçut." Je regardais Mephisto qui avait une tête de chien battus.

"OK... bon reprenons. " il m'embrassa lentement, doucement avant que nos deux corps ce face plus qu'un.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Méphisto dormais au dessus de moi et moi au dessous de lui, en même temps c'est logique.  
J'avais raté le départ de Fujimoto et Rin. Ou du moins je le pensais que je l'avais raté.

"Mmmmh..." Je me frottait les yeux afin de m'habituer à la lumière. "Je crois savoir qui a réussi à me surprendre... hein Mephisto..." murmurais-je. Il ce mis à sourire dans son sommeil alors que je lui caressait les cheveux.

"Bon..." Je me dégageais de sous lui et me rhabilla, très vite je vis mon téléphone que je m'empressa de saisir.

"J'en vois un message à Rin... a ben il l'a déjà fait..." Je regardais le téléphone et fit la duckface.

"Alors comme ça c'est reporter à demain ? Tant mieux, j'ai rien raté, je passerais plus de temps avec papa dans ce cas !"

"Tu vois que tu n'a rien raté." Fit la voix derrière moi." Je me retournais vers celle-ci.

"Tu avait tout prévus hein ?" Il me souris.

"Oui, tu as vraiment crus que j'allais laisser une chance à Lucifer ? Alors comme ça j'ai gagné ?" Demanda le plus vieux.

"En effet. Du coup, ou ce trouve Lucifer ?" Mephisto leva les yeux vers le ciel. "Actuellement il est repartis avec son illuminatis. En revanche, prend garde, en ce rendant compte de ma supercherie, il m'a dit que papa allais revenir."

"Oh nan..." A ce moment là, imaginer un accent marseillais version japonnais. Je peut vous garantir que Mephisto c'est mis à rire à gorge deployer.

"Je dois y aller, du coup je repasse une nuit chez Rin et Yukio pour ne pas être en retard demain, tu me refait un petit déjeuner comme ce matin ?"Je lui fit un clin d'oeil qu'il me renvoya. Avec plaisir.

"N'oublie pas de t'habiller hein, bien que cette vue me plaise." Il souris. Les gens doivent penser qu'il est svelte, sans muscles. Alors qu'en fait pas du tout ! Il est légèrement musclé, ses abdos légèrement dessiné tout comme les muscles de ses bras.

"J'aurais jamais crus que tu étais bâtis ainsi, t'es juste comme il faut." Il a ce rhabillà.

"Il faut bien, mais je ne serait jamais autant que mon frère Iblis."

"Ah ça, c'est une autre histoire !" Je l'embrassait. "En réalité un homme pas trop musclé comme toi c'est le rêve, mieux, tu mange des ramens et tu grossi même pas." Je me relevais. "Bon j'y vais." Je mis mes chaussures et sortis de la salle après un rapide coucou à Mephisto.

'C'est vrais ça, pourquoi il ce fait passer pourrais quelqu'un de hyper mince alors qu'il est quand même un peu musclé. Peut être pour mieux surprendre mon enfant...' je me rendis compte que je me comportait super étrangement et que les gens éloignaient leur enfant de moi.

"Ah euh. .. pardon." Je sortis rapidement du parc. Très vite je fut de retour au dortoir des jumeaux.

"Purée... j'ai du mal à marcher moi du coup...arf..."

"Ah Sophie ! Pourquoi tu n'étais pas revenue ?" Questionna soudainement Rin qui étais apparut derrière moi j'ai sursauté , forcément.

"Ah Rin ! J'avais eus un contre temps. .. on va dire." Je me grattait la tête.

"OK, tu viens j'ai préparer à manger !" Je le regardais puis d'un coup je courus vers la cuisine.  
"De la vraie nourriture !"

Après manger, surtout après m'être empiffré je partis dans ma chambre pour sauter sur mon lit.  
"Hep hep hep Sophie, j'ai besoin que tu aille faire une coursse." Lanca Fujimoto.

"Oh Naaaaaaan ! " Le vieil homme me tira par les pieds. Mais je tenais ! Fermement et sans lâcher, mes couettes et tout autre choses qui me permettais de ne pas me faire enlever.

"Vous ne m'emmenerais pas !"

"Arrêtez de faire ta forte tête et viens la !"

Finalement il avait réussi à me faire lâcher après avoir appeller mes frères. Ils m'ont chatouiller jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus respirer, des vrai sadiques.

"Sophie, il faudrait que tu aille chercher du riz rond pour que Rin prépare des sushi pour demain." Je hochait la tête et commença à mettre les chaussures.

"Je vous préviens que si demain mon par hyper tôt, je vous tue, je vous rend service alors vous me rendez service !" Imposais-je alors que les deux ce mettaient à siffloter.

"Oui oui pas de problème. " Je plissait les yeux alors que je me dirigeait vers la sortie, et toujours en les fixant, je leur fit signe que je les avaient à l'oeil.

Je refermant la porte derrière moi et descendit dans la ville à la recherche d'une supérette. J'ai pris la première qui venais, hé ben j'aurais pas du !

"Sophie ! Sophie, je dois te parler !" Fit une vois derrière moi alors que je tenais le riz rond dans mes mains.

"Ryuji... "Je me retournais vers lui.

"J'ai appris une chose incroyable !"

"De quoi ? Tu t'es enfin rendus compte que tu aurait pu trouver la lanterne et l'emmener seul comme un grand ?" Il hocha de la tête.

"Oui... attend quoi ?! Bien sûr que non... je parle De Fujimoto. " Ce qui me paraissait étrange en ce moment c'etais que l'histoire ne ressemblait pas à l'originale. Après... il est vrai que je me suis arrêter de lire quand j'ai été transporter ici, et il est fort probable que l'histoire continu, car d'après moi ça n'a as fini d'avancer mais la... En gros je suis totalement aveugle sur ce qui ce passera ensuite.

"Tu sais que Thunder m'a pris sous son aile... j'en ait profiter pour regarder dans quelques document et j'ai découvert que Fujimoto étais un clone de Azazel !" Sous le choc je laissait tomber le paquet de riz rond.

"Quoi ?"

"J'ai trouver ça dans les archives concernant les démon... et l'un de ces clone serait le corps de Satan." La il n'y est pas du tout... il en a plein des corps... mais Fujimoto... un clone ? Ça fait parti de l'histoire ça ?

"Thunder est au courant ? "

"Bien sûr... mais il m'a dit d'aller me reposer."

"Wow okay... fait ce qu'il dit s'il te plaît... je.."Je ramassait le riz que j'avais fait en restant pensive.

"Pourquoi personne ne me crois ?"

"Ryuji... tu me dit ça... tu sais que mon vrai père est un tirant et que je considère Fujimoto comme mon père... pourquoi tu viens me dire ça ? " Il tressaillit.

"Je m'excuse je..."

"Je dois y aller, papa m'attend..." Je sourit à Bon avant de repartir sans me retourner.

'Bon... réfléchissons... peut être qu'il dit vrai alors... que dois-je faire exactement ?' Alors que j'étais dans mes pensées je bousculait quelqu'un sans le faire exprès.

"Oh, pardon" L'homme ne Répondit pas au contraire, il c, était simplement retourné.

Je levais ma tête et fut dans un premier temps troublé.  
"Papa ?" Questionnais-je, puis je me ressaisit, les cheveux de l'homme etaient légèrement plus long et ses habits de correspondait pas à ce que portait Fujimoto habituellement. Cependant la ressemblance étais très troublante. Je repris contenance et repris ma route sans un mot et sans me retourner.

"Attend... il ressemblait à papa ?"Je me retournais Vivement.

L'homme me fit signe et me regardais.

"Ses oreilles..." Comme s'il m'avait entendus il tourna la tête pour regarder un objet. "Elles sont pointues...!" Je cachais ma queue, il etais peut être trop tard mais au moins il ne pourrais pas l'attraper.

"Ce n'est pas Satan alors.. c'est... Azazel ? " Je n'allais pas mettre longtemps à savoir... puisque ledit demon avait eus le temps de ce poster devant moi, il me regardais sans rien dire. Qu'allait-il ce passer désormais ?


	25. Chapter 25

**Noter auteur: hello tout le monde ! Bon comme vous voulez le voir depuis quelques jours les corrections ne sont plus effectuer à cause de divers soucis causer par le site de fanfiction. J'ai donc décider d'attendre d'avoir fini cette fiction pour remédier au problème poser. Ceci étais là première chose. Ensuite je tien a tous vous remercier pour vos rewiew qui font plaisir à voir après une dure journée puisse oui, mesdames et messieurs je suis encore en cour à l'heure actuelle.**

 **Pour finir je tien a vous informer que j'ai fini d'écrire le chapitre final, enfin je dirait qui arrivera donc dans 5 semaines. Oui c'est cour mais ainsi j'aurais peut être le temps de me mettre à l'écriture d'une nouvelle fiction. Sur-ce bonne lecture.**

"Je sais que tu m' à reconnus Sophie." Lanca calmement le plus âgé.

"Super, je pensais pas tomber sur un énième bâal, les anges ça n'existe pas ou... " il leva les sourcil.

"Je ne suis pas le seul hein soit pas si évasive."

"Justement, pourquoi je dois tomber sur vous comme ça un par un alors que la situation est de plus en plus critique ?"

"Tu m'a appeller papa ou j'ai rêver ?" Demanda Azazel sans répondre à ma question.

"Ne change pas de sujet ! C'est juste car tu as la même tête que lui rien de plus !" Il ouvrit grand les yeux alors que je me retournais pour partir.

Il ne me rattrapa pas au contraire il me laissa partir.

"Plutôt pacifique comme demon..." murmurais-je.

Quand j'arrivais au dortoir je fut acceuillit par un Fujimoto impatient et un Rin aussi impatient. Yukio lui attendais assis sur une chaise sans rien dire.  
J'avais beau regarder Fujimoto, je n'arrêtait pas de me dire que c'etais étrange de savoir que c'etais un clone.

"Du coup ce soir c'est quoi ?"

"J'ai fait les bentos ! " S'exclama joyeusement Rin.

"J'y pense..." Je levait la tête vers le haut

Flash-back

"Super je pensais pas tomber sur un énième Bâal, les anges ça n'existe pas ou..."

Fin du Flash-back

"Les anges ça existe papa ? " Demandais-je soudainement.

Il reflechit un instant.  
"Bien sûr." Et me souris tendrement.

"Tu ment la ?"

"Non..."

"Si..."

"Non..."

"Bon ok, et pourquoi ils ne nous aident pas alors ?"

"Peut être qu'ils jugent que nous sommes asser compétent pour le faire non, mais peut être que... pour vous il serait préférable de ne pas les croiser." Confia le plus vieux.

"Ah oui...créature divine..." Je pris une bouchée de mon bentos puis me mis à rêvasser.

"Je sortis, je dois aller voir Mephisto."

"Encore ? Du devrais te reposer pour demain."

"Ah c'est vrai !" Je me levais après avoir fini ma dernière bouchée. "Bon ben j'y vais alors !" Je courus dans ma chambre. Étonnement j'y decouvrit un pyjama parfaitement plié sur la chaise.  
"Huh... quoi ? Ça ne peut pas être Mephisto...Lucifer à du comprendre son échec... Rin faisait à manger et Yukio lisait. Fujimoto devais être entrain de baver devant Rin qui faisait à manger, dans ce cas qui ça peut être ? "

Une petite voix résonna alors.  
"Bientôt. .." Fit celle-ci. Je secouait ma tête rapidement avant de mettre le pyjama et d'aller dormir.

Je dormis tranquillement quand soudain des sons de timbales et de trompettes mal jouées ce firent entendre dans ma chambre.  
J'ouvris mes yeux dans un premier temps puis...

"J'avais vous tuer !"

"Fuyez pauvre fou ! ! La demonne est en colère ! !" S'écria Fujimoto en ce mettant à courir suivis par Rin et Yukio puis par moi en pyjama.

"Aux pieds !" Très vite je les rattrapait un par un et leur mettait une beigne en pleine face chacun.

"Vous aviez juré..."Alors que je levais à nouveau mon point. Une voix s'éleva soudainement, ou plutôt, deux voix.

"Une vraie diablesse."

"Coucou Sophie." Je me figea sur place.

Je reconnut Satan sous sa forme humaine, avec des cheveux blanc. Cependant l'homme a coter de lui ne me disait absolument Rien.

"Bonjour Stan et... monsieur ?" Ses cheveux étaient blond platine, et ses yeux étaient d'un vert profond.

'Sa voix...' Pensais-je en le dévisageant.

"Sophie, ne dévisage pas Michael s'il te plaît Lanca Fujimoto."

"Quoi ? Mais je..." Fujimoto me Lanca un regard lourd de sens avant de mettre sa main dans mon dos et de me pousser vers la sortie. Son regard était plus que tendus, pourquoi cette lueur de stress dans son regard ? Très vite je remarquais que Rin et Yukio nous attendais devant une voiture et que Satan et Michael nous suivaient.

"Papa tu peut me lâcher je vais pas m'envoler..." il me regardais surpris comme s'il sortait d'une transe.

"Pardon, tu peut y aller." Je lui souris avant de rejoindre Rin et Yukio dans la voiture.

"Riiiiiiiiin ! Attend, j'ai une question à te poser !" Je montait à mon tour suivis par les trois hommes.

"Hein ?"

"Tu est monter dans la tour de Tokyo au fait ? Après avoir combattus le roi impure."

"Ah ! Oui et la situation avec les membres de la classe ce sont amélioré."Je lui souris Alors que je sentait un regard bienveillant sur nous.

"J'y pense mais... JE SUIS TOUJOURS EN PYJAMA !" M'ecriais-Je.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je me mis à scruter l'horizon de la fenêtre de la voiture, Fujimoto rompit le silence.

"Alors Michael... vous êtes venue ici pour affaire ?"

"C'est ça, mon boss m'a charger de lui rendre un rapport complet sur quelques personnes au Japon." Le vieil homme serra les poings.

"On est arrivé, Lancais-je... Au fait, c'etais vraiment nécessaire que je vienne ?" Questionnais-je en me grattant la tête.

"Oui, il ne t'ont pas encore rencontrer rappelle toi, ils savent seulement que tu m'a sauver de Satan."

"Ah..." Je vis ledit Stan frémir et serrer les jambes avant de forcer un sourire vers Rin et moi.

"Je sortis en première de la voiture et m'ettirait. Et donc monsieur Michael, qui donc vous devez surveiller ?" Questionnais-je.

"Ça c'est un secret." Ma queue de demonne étais toujours aussi bien enroulée autour de mon torse sous ma chemise blanche. Cependant... MA cheville ce tordis et je tombait, à l'endroit où débutait ma queue de demonne.

"AÏE ! !" Je la sortis de sa cachette sous le regard surpris de Michael et euh... non Fujimoto venais de faire un malaise. Le regard surpris du blond ce changea soudain en un sourire tendre.

"Papa !" Criais-je alors que je me précipitait vers lui.

Les quatre autres exorcistes de l'église firent leur apparition.

"Père Fujimoto ! "

"Il a fait un malaise." Expliquais-je.

"Depuis ce matin il avait l'air nerveux." Confia Yukio.

Stan mis une main sur mon épaule et Michael sur l'autre.

"Tout va bien, il est entres de bonne mains." Fit Satan, Michael ce crispa.

"Moui, tout à fait, vous avez de très bon conseil monsieur "Stan" "lorsqu'il mis l'accent sur le prénom j'eus un frissons.

Au final ils s'appuiyaient tellement que je m'étais écroulé. Mais enfin c'est quoi leur problèmes ?!  
Rin vin me tirer de la.  
"C'est quoi votre problème depuis ce matin ?!" Reprimandais-je en me frottant les fesses. Les deux hommes me regardèrent avec une mine innocente.

"Rien absolument rien..." niaient les deux hommes à l'unisson. Michael affichait à nouveau ce sourire tendre. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me méfier de lui... il avait ce quelque chose, de bien trop pur qui émanait de cet homme, d'autant plus qu'il est venue avec nous alors qu'on ne sais pas de qui il s'agit. Seul une chose dont j'etait sûre, il voyais ma queue de demonne, alors pourquoi il sourait ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Fujimoto ce réveillait une heure plus tard et était encore plus stresser qu'avant.

"Papa que t'arrive t-il ?!" Demandais-je légèrement furieuse. "Tu te comporte étrangement.

"Écoute Sophie... évite juste de montrer ta queue en présence de Michael...mais désormais c'était top tard..." il affichait un visage triste.

"Mais pourquoi ?"

"Tu ne comprend vraiment pas ou..."

Je fit la duckface.  
"Michael, c'est un ange..."

"Mais pourquoi à chaque fois que je parle de quelqu'un cette personne arrive ? Aller la prochaine fois ce sera Belzebuth !" Fujimoto ouvrit grand les yeux.

"Comment ça ? "

"Ah..." 'Mince, je devais pas dire que je croisait les roi demon... invente un truc invente un truc invente un truc.. tien mais j'ai pas oublier de fermer ma fenêtre en partant d'ma chambre ?'

"Euh, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire... mais il paraît qu'il rôdent ? " Je croisait les doigts derrière mon dos.

"Ah ok..."

'YES ! !"

"Allons manger tu dois avoir faim pas vrai ?"

Il ce leva et ce dirigea vers la cuisine. Une fois tout le monde assis. L'ambiance vira, non pas à une ambiance pesante, mais à une ambiance plus que familiale, même Satan se prend au jeu, mais plus j'y pensais plus je me disait qu'il aurait déjà du partir en fumée depuis le temps, comment ça ce fait ? J'etait la seule à ne pas me sentir à ma place, même si je connaissait ces prêtres, il etais difficile pour moi de me considérer de leur famille.

A la fin du repas je me levais pour enfin prendre l'air, depuis ce matin j'avais besoin d'air pour réfléchir.

"Michael serait un ange...?" Questionnais-je tout haut.

"Tu connaît déjà la réponse. "

Je sursautait à cette remarque intempestive.  
"Que..." Alors que je regardais L'homme, je découvrit de longues ailes blanches et brillantes.


	26. Chapter 26

**Note auteur : Hé ! Bonjour. Alors pour commencer je tien a m'excuser de l'énorme retard que g pris pour cette fic, simplement j'ai voulus poser, remettre les idées en place pour qu'elles soient ordonnée et pour que vous lecteur soyez satisfait de l'écriture. Les vacances et tout ça c'étais top mais je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je la reprenne à un moment donner. Je ne l'ait pas oublié et oui. Cette petite fiction va peut être même avoir une petite soeur puisque ces vacances m'aurons aider à développer un peu mà boîte à idées. Enfin bref voici la suite, j'espère que cela vous plaira.**

Michael ce tenais calmement devant moi alors que j'étais prise de panique.

"Vous allez me tuer hein ?" Questionnais-je inquiète.

"Bien sûr que non, tu désirait me rencontrer non ?" Je me detendis d'un coup, il est vrai qu'hier j'avais demander si les anges existait... mais alors...

"Tu est la pour répondre à mes question ?" Il hocha la tête.

"Mais tu sais que je suis une semi-demonne tu ne va pas... me tuer ?"

"Non bien sûr que non, j'ai pu juger que tu étais une très bonne personne tout comme ton frère d'ailleur. Seul ton père est resté inquiet je lui avait pourtant précisé hier que je n'agirait que si vous étiez hostile, apparement vous n'étiez pas assez pacifique pour lui." Il ce mis à rire suivis par moi.

"Donc depuis le début vous saviez que j'étais une demonne ?"

"Bien sûr, mais c'est Fujimoto qui vous avait demander de cacher votre queue." Il haussa les épaules et s'assit sur un banc extérieur proche de moi.

Je restait un instant dubitative.  
"C'est beau le paradis ?" Lancais-je, Michael fut surpris puis sourit.

"En effet, Dieu et nous même faisons attention à bien nous en occuper, et régulièrement."

"Tu sais que Satan est la hein ?"

Il baissa les yeux.

"En effet, malheureusement je ne suis pas de taille pour le vaincre."

"Comment il fait pour ne pas partir en fumée ? "

"Tu ne sens donc pas ? Il a un corps immortel." Je me figea à ses mots.

"Alors Lucifer à réussi ? Hé ben..."

"Tu croise souvent t'es frères non ?"

"Ah oui, alors ça... je ne comprend pas, je parle d'un de mes frères et ils ce ramènent tous à chaque fois, la j'ai dit que ça allais être Belzebuth..."

"Non tu part trop loin la..."

"Tant que ça ? " Il hochait la tête

"Bon... du coup... je crois que c'est l'heure de la piniata tu devrais ranger t'es ailes.

"Ah mes ailes je les avait oublier !" Il les fit disparaître. Rin arriva la seconde d'après.

"Vous venez ?" Je fit un rire nerveux suivis par Michael avant de lui chuchoter.

"Il ne sais rien ?"

"Non... il ne sais pas encore à quel camp il appartient... et puis de toute façon, il a sa propre route à suivre..." dit-il

"Et moi je suis vouée à vous rencontrer et vous parler ? Pendant que lui fait des combats ?"Questionnais-je alors que je voyais Rin partir.

"C'est à peu près ça... ça peut paraître injuste voir même cruel mais c'est ainsi. Tout ça par du fait que tu est la seule et unique fille dans cette fraterie."

"Tu as raison c'est vraiment injuste... bon on y va sinon ils vont ce demande ce qu'il ce passe..." Je me levait et partis rapidement.

"C'est moi ou cette situation l'amuse plus qu'autre chose ? " L'ange souris avant de finalement me suivre jusqu'en dans le salon ou étais accroché la piniata.

"Le premier à commencer est... Fujimoto !" Yukio lui mis le tissus sur les yeux et lui donna une batte.

"Attendez, le premier ? Y en a plusieurs ?" Questionnais-je.

"Oui ! Pour avoir plein de carie !" Lanca Rin.

Je levait les sourcils. Fujimoto levait sa batte et donna un grand coup... dans le vent enfin presque puisque ce délicieux bout de bois m'assoma d'un coup.

"Sophie ! "

"Je l'ait eus ?" Questionna le plus vieux alors qu'il commençais à retirer son bandage de sur ses yeux. "Ah non... j'ai one shot quelqu'un"

"Je crois... qu'on va éviter de lui redonner une batte... l'âme de Sophie est en train de s'enfuir la..." Confia Michael alors qu'il voyais Satan ce fendre la poire dans un coin de la piece.  
Il me pris dans ses bras pour m'emmener dans une chambre.

"Michael, je vais le faire..." Fit Fujimoto dans un moment de panique.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Fujimoto... elle ne craint rien j'ai parlé avec elle..." le vieux ce detendis ...

"Très bien... je te crois alors..."

"Au passage, vous n'êtes absolument pas douer..."

"Hé ! "

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une heure plus tard j'avais repris conscience dans un lit du monastère. Cependant je surpris une discution ou du moins la fin du discution bien malgré son moi.

"Et voilà comment j'ai gagner le match de foot angélique..."

"Ah ouais..." Oui bon... pour le côté espion c'est raté... je me levais en grommellant.

"Ah tu est réveillé." Fit la voix de Michael.

"Anw... je vois deux annnnges..." les deux hommes rigolerent avant de m'aider à m'asseoir.

"Que c'est il passé ?"

"Il semblerait que ton papa ait voulus utiliser ta tête comme piniata surprise." J'ouvris grand les yeux.

"Quoi ?"

"Pas d'inquiétude, j'ai demander à Gabriel ne soigner t'es plaies ouverte et ton égaux qui en a pris un grand coup.

"C'est clair... attend... Gabriel l'archange ?!" Criais-je.

"Chuuuut ! Enfin, personne ne sais qu'il est la."

"Pardon... donc euh..."

"Oui c'est bel et bien l'archange Gabriel, et je lui it demander de venir te soigner."

"Ils continuent les piniata ? " Questionnais-je. L'ange hocha la tête.

"Ils m'ont pas attendus pour les carries ?!" Les deux soulevèrent les sourcils. Je me mis à courir vers l'endroit où les piniata ce faisaient maltraité par les batte de base-ball.

"Je rêve vous ne m'avez même pas attendu ?!"

"... comment ça ce fait que tu soit déjà sur pied ?" Questionna Rin.

"Il a pas frapper si fort que ça. .."

"T'es tomber dans les vappes quand même..." Fit la voix de Yukio.

"Ce n'étais pas si fort que ça. .."

"Tu saignait du nez.." Fit à son tour Rin.

"J'ai dit..."

"OK ok ! Tout va bien elle a raison ce n'étais pas aussi fort que ça ! " Imposa Michael. "A elle de casser des crânes. .. euh... des piniata." Tout le monde ce regarda alors j'arborais un grand rictus vengeresque. Je pris la batte et me mis en quête de frapper la piniata le plus fort possible.

Apres quelques minutes plus tard, trois piniata et deux tête k.o. j'avais enfin réussi à me défouler suffisamment pour ne plus être en colère contre les membres de ma famille.  
Bien que l'ambiance bonne enfant ait pris l'avant il fallait bien qu'à un moment nous nous décidions à partir du monastère.

Au retour, Satan fixait Rin avec une intensité encore jamais vus pendant que mon petit frère dormais. Personne n'y avait fait attention mis à part moi qui le gardais à l'oeil.

'Il va nous faire une farce celui là...' pensais-je. La voiture s'arrêta alors à un bois, tout simple.  
"Vous êtes sur que vous voulez descendre ici Stan ?" Demanda Fujimoto.

"Oui oui, j'ai... des choses à faire, je rentrerai par mes propres moyen." Il força un sourire avant de sortir de la voiture.

"J'y pense mais heureusement que Mephisto vous as prêter sa limousine..

"Tu parle, il l'a fait uniquement par ce que tu étais là et qu'il ne voulais pas que tu voyage en 2ème classe." Grogna Rin. Il n'avait pas tord, je sais que Mephisto ne voulait pas que je soit traitée comme les autresourcils.

Le retour fut rapide et plus que pesant. De mon coter j'essayais de savoir pourquoi Satan étais vénus avec nous et de l'autre Fujimoto ne cessais pas de fixer Michael.

A mon retour... j'ai fait comme tout adorable qui ce respecte, je suis arrivé devant le bureau de Mephisto et me suis écraser sur le sofa.

"Je suis... épuisé Mephisto, j'ai eus la pire journée de ma vie."

"Tu as vus papa, rencontrer deux âgé et pris un coup de batte dans la figure je sais..." Fit celui-ci alors qu'il remplissait des papiers.

"Tu m'a espionner ?"

"Je ne peut pas me permettre de te mais sérieux te balader comme ça alors que mon frère rode toujours..." Grogna celui-ci en me regardant.

"Oh mais c'est que tu est possessif... il sais qu'il a perdu... il est parti Mephisto, tu n'a plus rien à craindre..

"Peut être... En revanche pour Satan je ne suis maître de rien, si il veut commencer à vous mettre sur des bâtons dans les roues juste pour s'amuser il le fera, je veut que tu soit sur t'es gardes..."

"Tu as dit tout ça sans respirer ?" Questionnais-je impressionnée.

"Oui, je suis doué hein ?"

"Très. ... Tout ça ne me dit pas comment tu as..." le plus vieux claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître un Amaimon sauvage.

"Amaimon ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne c'etais pas vus..." il acquiesça avant de mettre une sucette dans sa bouche.

"Il a rejoind notre académie il y a quelques jours." Je me figea sur place.

'Même si je suis partis l'histoire continue toujours ? Pourquoi j'y ait pas pensé ? La galère...'  
Le demon me regarda...

"J'ai deux choses à te dire !" Lanca celui -ci en voyant mon trouble. "En premier j'ai, réserver une plage entière pour que nous prenions du bon temps ! J'ai inviter t'es freres et t'es camarades à venir avec nous, ainsi que Fujimoto et Amaimon." Je levais un sourcil.

"C'est une blague ?"

"Non non... et enfin.."il fit apparaître une petite liasse de billets d'avions.

"J'ai pris des place pour aller à Paris !la capitale de l'amour !" J'ouvris grand les yeux je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, quelque part c'etais un grand retour aux sources. Peut être que par un miracle j'allais voir ma tante.

"On y va tout ensemble en tant que sortie scolaire !" Annonça celui-ci.

"NAAAAAAAN !" Plaidais-je

"Ah... j'imaginais une autre réaction. .."


	27. Chapter 27

J'étais revenue dans la chambre de Mephisto depuis deux jours déjà, après avoir passé quelques jours de plus en compagnie de mes frères.

Méphisto avait exigé mon retour le plus rapidement possible pour je cite "ce rincer l'oeil quand je vais faire l'essayage de mon nouveau maillot de bain."  
Et évidement...

Flash-back

"S'il te plaît ! Je veut voiiir ! " Plaida Mephisto en essayant d'enfoncer la porte de ma chambre.  
"Non c'est non ! Tu verra à la plage comme tout le monde ! " Je donna un grand coup dans la porte histoire de la fermer pour le bon... et de casser le nez à Mephisto aussi, ce qui fut un grand succès !

Fin du Flash-back

J'ai conscience que c'est derniers jours n'étaient pas fort en émotion ni en action et pourtant je sais que j'ai avancer quelque part.

Cependant... toujours cette même question en tête... pourquoi Lucifer m'a infligé cette douleur avec cet objet... je n'avait rien vus et pourtant j'avais eus l'impression que cela avais durer une éternité avant qu'il ne ce décide à l'accrocher... que faisait-il juste avant ?

Quelque chose me disait que j'allais avoir cette réponse plus tôt que prév... un petit papier attira mon regard. Je le pris entre mes doigts et le déplia avant de lire le contenu.

"Sophie, je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais vus que j'ai perdu la partie je peut te l'avouer. Le petit objet en métal que j'avais accrocher à ta queue étais imbibée de sérum d'immortalité que je voulais tester, en gros je t'ai utiliser comme cobaye... signe Lucifer." Je relevais ma tête de la feuille puis je me mis à la relire, une fois, deux fois... jusqu'à ce que je me frotte les yeux.

" Je suis un cobaye pour lui depuis tout ce temps ? Alors en fait... sa querelle avec son frère n'étais autre que du vent ? "Je m'assis sur mon lit encore tourmenté. Moi qui comptait avoir la réponse rapidement je suis servi c'etais même trop rapide à mon goût.  
"Ce qui veut dire... que je suis immortelle ? Il aurait testé son sérum d'immortalité sur moi et ensuite l'aurait donner à Satan ?" J'ouvris grand mes yeux.

"Mais c'est cruel ! Qui sais ce qui ce serait passer si le sérum étais mal fait !" A ce moment là je me souvenais de l'épisode ou Kamiki c'etais faite enlevé et que Rin avait du combattre des zombies.

"Oh la la la la ! Et si je m'étais transformer en ces choses ?!" Questionnais-je à haute voix.

"Ça ne risque pas..." Je me retournais pour faire face à une tête que je reconnut en quelques secondes.

"Iblis ?"

"Bien joué Sherlock tu m'a reconnut... ça ne risquais pas car il etais certain que ce sérum ne causerait aucun dégât sur le corp, il n'étais simplement pas sur que ça fonctionnerait et pourtant..." il descendis de l'arbre de devant ma fenêtre sur lequel il etais assis. " Pourtant il a fait passer des test discret qui on prouvé que tu etais immortelle... Au passage il espérait pouvoir te rendre service en introduisant ce sérum dans ton sang." Confia le demon en explorant la piece.

"Je rêve, le bourrin du dieu de la Géhénne viens faire son sage auprès de sa soeur. Tu essaye de protéger ton frère ?!" Je pris un ton, le plus accusateur possible. Iblis frémis.

"Hé biens euh... oui, il s'agit de mon frère et..." Je le regardais de travers.

"OK ok ! J'essaye..." Je souris à ma victoire.

"Iblis t'es conscient qu'il m'a utiliser comme cobaye depuis combien de temps ?"

"Hé bien..."

"Alors ? "

"OK ok... depuis qu'il t'a vus à la boulangerie quand tu n'étais pas encore venue ici, quand tu étais à Paris... il a retransferé sont esprit et m'a expliquer son plan... mais quelque par c'etais aussi pour te rendre service Sophie..." Ce defendais celui-ci.

"Ça n'excuse pas tout... bon, ce n'est pas pour te vexer mais je prépare mes affaires, tu peut partir ?"

"Ah mais je viens !" Annonça ce dernier.

"Quoi ?!"

"Je serait camouflé en humain, ne t'inquiète pas ..."

"Nan ce qui m'inquiète c'est que tu t'en prenne à Rin,tu sais très bien qu'il ne sais pas que vous vous baladez, toi, Amaimon ça devrais plus tarder et Satan, et encore, d'autres vont arriver. J'te préviens Iblis, leve une seule fois ton fouet vers Rin et tu passera un mauvais quart d'heure !" Reprimandais-je en sortant de ma chambre tout en claquant la porte derrière moi. Je rejoignit Mephisto déjà en maillot de bain, un flamant rose bouée autour de la taille et un tuba tu la tête.

"Je suis prêt Sophie !" Lanca celui-ci. Sa voix me fit rire bien qu'il soit ridicule dans cette tenue, la voix de Mephisto bien que je n'en ait jamais parlé, hé bien sa voix je la trouve méga sensuelle. Même en japonnais, elle me faisait fondre.

"Je voix ça Mephisto, on rejoind le groupe ? " Il acquiesça avant de mettre ses palmes et de sortir de la piece.

"Amaimon, si on te demande, tu ne connaît pas ton frère ok ?"Il fit un oui de la tête.

J'avais rejoind le groupe et très vite la bonne ambiance fut de rigueur. Tout le monde parlais gaiement alors que nous prenions place dans le bus. Méphisto pris place devant alors que je me plaçais au fin fond du véhicule.

"Je ne le connaît pas..."

"Quesque tu murmure comme ça ? " Je relevais ma tête vers la voix soudaine qui s'était élevée près de moi.

"Ah euh... a vraie dire Ryuji, je préfère éviter que l'on me confonde avec Mephisto avec la dégaine qu'il as."il regarda vivement ledit Mephisto avant de me recommencer à me regarder.

"Tu as bien raison. Je peut m'asseoir ? " Je lui fit un signe de tête.

"Ça faisait un moment qu'on ne c'etais pas revus pas vrai ?" Je lui fit un signe de tête.

"Oui, à vraie dire ça fait du bien de savoir que tout est devenu normal, ou du moins presque." Je sentait le regard de Ryuji sur moi.

"Je suis désoler de vous avoir mal traité, toi et Rin."

"Ce n'est rien, je sais que maintenant tu comprend alors.."

Le voyage ne fut pas aussi long que je pensais. Bien au contraire. A l'arrivée nous nous étions tous précipité vers la sortie pour voir la plage.

"Chacun pour sa peau !" Cria Mephisto alors qu'il poussait tout le monde pour rentrer le premier dans l'eau de la mer.

"Hé doucement le cloown !" Cria Rin alors qu'il ce battait avec Mephisto pour arriver le premier.  
Je ne sais pas vraiment qui a gagner puisqu'au final ils se sont tout les deux ramasser avant d'atteindre la mer.

Très vite nous avions tous déposer nos serviettes de plage et nos parasol sur la plage.  
"Les enfants ! Par ici pour la crème solaire !" Ce mis à crier Shura.

"Pff ! J'en ai pas besoin moi !" Fit courageusement Rin en bombance son torse. "Je suis insensible à tout ça ! " continue-t-il.

"Si j'étais toi Rin je m'en mettrait quand même,je te préviens que si tu te choppe un méga coup de soleil je ne serait pas ton épaule pour que tu pleure et te plaigne." Il fit la moue avant de courir vers l'eau.

Au loin je vis Mephisto entrain de ce mettre de la crème sur lui.

"Ah je vois..." Je fit un sourire carnassier en regardant Rin. "Je t'aurais prévenus Rin..."

Je partis voir Shura qui commença à me tartiner le dos de crème solaire et très vite je vis des visages rouges et baveux non loin de la.

"Leur imagination est..."

"Débordante..." Fini Shura avant d'arrêter "Voilà fini ! "

"Merci !" Je me relevais pour me diriger vers ma serviette de plage lorsqu'un bras me tira légèrement.

"Petit soeur...?"

"Amaimon...? Comment on réagis les membres de la classe ? " un autre bras me tira vers l'arrière cette fois violemment.  
"Pas touche à ma soeur toi !" Cria Rin.

"Je vois... Rin il ne m'a rien fait." Protestais-je.

"Mais Sophie..."

"Je suis assez grande, il fait parti de l'académie maintenant alors je le traite comme tel."

"Mais..."

"Rin s'il te plaît ne t'inquiète pas,profite plutôt du fait que l'on soit à la plage." Il acquiesça sans conviction et partis en grognan.

"Bon Amaimon, tu voulais ?"

"Je dois toujours faire comme si je ne connaissait pas grand frère ? "Questionna celui-ci.

Je regarda un instant en direction du "grand frère avant de regarder le plus jeune.

"Oui, pour ta réputation je te conseille de rester loin de lui tant qu'il porte cette tenue ridicule ok ? " Il parti sans rien dire.

"Bon... je vais me bai ..." une fois de plus un bras me retint.

"Coucou toi !"

"Iblis... t'es pas discret !"

"Tout va bien je suis camouflé, et ton frère ne me connaît pas."

"Certe mais Mephisto te connaît et je n'ai pas envie que... oh non... " Je me mis à courir vers la mer.

"Il arrive !"  
"Hé ! Sophie mais reviens ! Je voulais te faire un câlin ! " Cria Méphisto en courant comme une ballerine vers moi.


	28. Chapter 28

Note auteur : bonjour alors je vais aller droit au but, je suis en termina le entre bientôt les examens vont commencer à tomber pour moi, comme pour la plupart d'entrès vous je pense. C'est pourquoi j'hésite à commencer le deuxième volume de cette fiction (oui je n'ai pas commencer à l'écrire ) c'est pourquoi ici je demande votre avis, soit, j'écris la fiction quand j'ai le temps et le poste des chapitres sera complètement aléatoire, soit j'attend que mes examens passent ( soit dans 8 pour la toute fin ). Voilà, donc j'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis puisqu'avant tout j'écris pour partager et donc j'ai besoin de votre avis, vous m'auréel comprise. Bonne lecture à vous ! (Pour information fin de la fiche au chapitre 30)

Je me baignait tranquillement dans l'eau ou presque, une vague vins soudainement me percuter par l'arrière.

"Bomba !" Cria Shima.

Je le foudroya du regard avant de sortir de l'eau pour me reposer sur ma serviette de plage toujours en gardant un oeil sur Shima qui étais déjà parie pour une deuxième vague en ma direction.

"Sophie !"

"Oh non..."

"Oh si ! C'est ton Mephisto chéri ! J'ai apporté des glaces !"

Je regardais l'homme arriver vers moi, il avait finallement délaissé sa bouée ses palmes et son tuba, une chance... ça aurait pu être pire.

"Tien.." il me tendis une glace avant de s'assoir près de moi.

"Dit moi pourquoi on est venue ici en vrai Mephisto..."

"Ah ! Je vois que tu et perspicace."Lanca celui-ci un sourire en coin. "Il y aurait eus une activité demoniaque de perçue dans les environs par des exorcistes de rang 1 lors d'une patrouille il y a deux semaines, d'où ma réservation."

"Et ça a rapport avec quoi ? Laisse moi deviner... de l'eau... Egyn ? Le roi demon de l'eau... "J'étais tellement sûre de moi..

"Non.." que je tombais presque par terre en entendant sa réponse. "Nous ne sommes pas sur le lieu direct, en réalité c'est bien un roi demon qui aurait agis. Et ce serait Belzebuth le Roi demon de la mouche. Il aurait agis dans une ruelle sombre pour une raison encore inconnue. Notre but est de neutraliser tout les insectes qui on envahit la ruelle et les environs." Je me raidit à sa a révélation.

"Des insectes ? Y en as qui vont crier..."

Le plus vieux haussa les épaules.

"J'en sais rien mais ça promet un beau spectacle il faudra que je prépare du pop-corn pour ce soir. Et toi... va tu crier ?" Questionna malicieusement ce dernier.

Je le regardait du coin de l'oeil.

"Mephisto Pheles ! Je n'ai point peur d'insectes ! Je ne vais pas crier quand une de ses bebete m'approchera."J'étais sûre de moi, je n'allais pas crier, j'espère en tout les cas... oui on ne sais jamais !

Le soir venue les groupes de deux avaient été formé et je m'étais retrouvée avec... roulement de tambour... lancement des dès... piochez une carte... j'ai nommé... Ryuji !

"Bon... on fait quoi ici... moi qui pensais être en week-end tranquillou... " railla Bon. " et le cloown viens pour nous dire que finallement c'est pour purifier des ruelles.."

"Estime toi heureux que ce ne soit que ça ! Et puis nous devrons aussi de nous occuper du bâtiment la..." Je montrait un bâtiment plutôt en mauvaise état.

"On va y passer la nuiiiiiit... Plaida Ryuji."

"Ça aurait pu être pire il y en as qui sont dans les égout ! "

Meanwhile, in our universe..

"Argh c'est dégoûtant ! " Rin leva son pied et decouvrit de l'eau poisseuse entrain de dégouliner de sur sa chaussure. "Beurk... "

"Rin arrêté de te plaindre..." Fit Yukio en relevant ses lunettes.

"Ah ouais ? ! " Rin saisit le fourreau de sont épée et frappa l'eau poisseuse afin d'eclabousszr son jumeau. Yukio ce figea.

"RIN !" Ledit Rin ce mis à courir en pouffant de rire.

Retour à Sophie et Ryuji.

"J'imagine que tu as raison je ne dois pas me plaindre..." Je lui souris

"Donc... ici...suffit de regarder s'il y a une prolifération anormale des insectes à un endroit précis et exorciser l'endroit. Il acquiesça et très vite nous nous mimes à notre tache. Très vite la ruelles fut dégager à quelques cris près de la part de Ryuji.

"OK le bâtiment maintenant." Je saisit ma carte et entra dans ledit bâtiment qui ce trouvais dans cette même ruelle.

Un cris soudain aigus parvins à nos oreilles.

"Je crois que Shima à vus une grosse bebette." Je vis Ryuji tremblait ter du coin de l'oeil "toi aussi tu as eus peur ?"

"Tu avait vus la taille de la mouche ?! Elle étais de la même grosseur que ma tête !"j'eclatait de rire.  
"Avant d'aller à Paris j'ai vécus une bonne partie de ma vie à la campagne tout ça ne fait rien, mis à part si une méga araignée ce mettrait à nous pour suivre..." Je vis Ryuji qui c'etais stoppé entre-temps. "Quoi ?" Je me retournais et comme par hasard une méga araignée étais apparut derrière nous.

"AAAAAAAHHHH FUYEZ PAUVRES FOUS !" M'ecriais-je en entrant à toute allure dans le bâtiment suivis par mon binôme. Après avoir courus plusieurs metres pousuivit par l'arackne geante, je ranchit le seuil d'une porte que je referma après l'arrivée de mon camarade.

"Piouf... moi qui ait jurée à Mephisto de ne pas cirer c'est raté..." il me regarda dubitatif avant de regarder les alentours.

"L'araignée est dans le couloir de l'immeuble on est coincé..." plaida-t'il.

"Les pièces doivent être reliées entres-elles, c'est un grand bâtiment." Je regardais la piece. Mon regard s'attarda soudainement sur une forme rectangulaire familière.

"Là, mais à mon avis ce n'est pas notre sortie..." Je me retournais vers Ryuji.

"Il s'agit de retrouver la formule qui repousse les créature surnaturelle dans l'évangile selon Saint Jean si ma mémoire est bonne..."

"Laisse moi deux minutes, je connaît cet évangile il suffit juste que je retrouve le chapitre..." Je hochait la tête.

"Je vais voir ce que je peut trouver pour repousser cette bête. "

Cinq minutes plus tard...

"Aaaaaahh ! ! Attention elle arrive !"

Je crois que je suis allé un peut vite...

2 minutes avant...

Ryuji récitait des paroles incompréhensible tendis que je cherchais un objet dans la piece.  
"Il n'y a rien..."Un murmure de l'autre coter de la deuxième porte attira mon attention... alors que j'allais voir un violent fracas fit résonner la piece.

"Aaaaaaahhhh ! ! Attention elle arrive !" Cria Ryuji comme une fillette.

"Grand dieu c'est à toi cette voix super aiguë ? !" Il n'eus ma le temps de me répondre que L'araignée avait enfoncer la porte.

'C'etais quoi ces voix... Au fait j'y pense mais je ne suis pas immortelle de base moi ?' J'eus comme une illumination.

"Bordel je vais crier..." Je vis la grosse bête lancer sa pâte velue vers moi et me projeter va la porte, qui s'ouvrit. Je traversais la piece pour finalement m'ecraser contre un mur et alors que je me relevais je vis une étrange silhouette.

"Huh..."

Une petite voix dans ma tête ce fit alors entendre.

"Tu as perdu..."

"Mephisto ?"

"Oui, tu sais ce que ça signifie ?"

"Attend j'ai une question d'abord... tu sais que Lucifer m'a administré un sérum d'immortalité, mais je suis pas immortelle de base ?" Questionnais-je. Il eus un blanc... un gros blanc puis...

"Tu est une exception... tu as grandis dans un monde où tout ceci n'existait pas... nous les démon, l'immortalité et autres... quand tu est venue cela n'a pas changé et Lucifer le savait... c'est pour cela qu'il a fait cela.."

"Trop de relevationnn..." j'esquivais la grosse bette alors que l'homme me regardais curieusement avant de disparaître la seconde d'après.

"Sinon pourquoi j'ai perdu Mephisto ?" Questionnais-je en embrochant L'araignée.

"Tu as crier."

"Ah.."

"Eh oui..." des bruit de pas interrompèrent alors ma discution.

"Sophie !" Fit Ryuji inquiet.

"Tout va bien..." Je vis L'araignée géante commencer à disparaître en fumée du coin de l'oeil. "Je me suis servie de mes flammes... c'est rare.

"Il y en a sûrement d'autre." Des cris ce firent à nouveau entendre.

"Tu as raison Shima à du tomber dessus... j'ai vus quelqu'un quand L'araignée m'a projetée ici... grand et sinistre.."

Ryuki reflechit une seconde avant d'examiner la piece.

"Il y a une sorte par là." Dit-il comme-ci s'il ne m'avait pas entendue. Je le suis cependant sans un mot de plus.

Alors qu'il poursuivait son chemin comme une fusée, j'entendis une conversation, quasi identique à celle que j'avais entendue plus tôt. Quel ne fut pas ma surprise en découvrant de qui il s'agissait.  
"Lucifer... Satan ...?!" Chuchotais-je... je regardais attentivement à l'embrasure de la porte et y decouvrit une personne de plus mais je ne savais pas de qui il pouvais s'agir.

"Qui es-ce...?" Un lourd bras s'abat is alors sur me épaules.

"Quesque tu... impossible... cet homme il a les flammes bleues..." Je lui couvrit la bouche avec ma main et lui fit signe de ce taire.

"J'ai bien vus qu'il avait les flammes bleues..." 'et c'est bien la première fois que je le vois avec... a chaque fois il s'efforçait de les cacher pour que personne ne les voient... alors que fait-il ?' Pensais-je. "Il nous faut faut partir on ne dois pas traîner." Il fit un oui de la tête avant que nous ne partions à toute vitesse, mais avec discrétion.

Une fois sortie du bâtiment Ryuji S'exclama.

"Mais Quesque Satan foutais ici ?"

"Tu me pose la question comme si je savais Ryuji..." 'Je me pose la même question figure-toi..'

"j'aurais aimer savoir avec qui ils parlaient..." confiai-je.

"Bon rejoignons tout le groupe." J'aquiescais vivement. J'allais devoir avoir une discution avec Mephisto et ce... de toute urgence.


	29. Chapter 29

J'étais tranquillement assise sur le sofa, une tasse de thé à la main alors que Mephisto écrivais des papier.

"Tu a l'air préoccupé depuis que vous êtes revenus de votre mission nous avons pourtant rendus un rapport positif."

"Ce n'est pas ça, disons que j'ai vus quelque chose qui me préoccupe énormément, c'est d'avoir vus Lucifer et Satan dans ce même bâtiment, ce n'est pas tout... Satan avait ses flammes de dévoilé.." Je vis Mephisto plisser les yeux.

"Je vois...

"Il parlaient à un étrange homme vêtus d'un lourd manteau marron.." confiai-je..

"Il ce leva subitement."

"Tu ne trouve pas que cela fait un moment que nous ne nous sommes pas vus seul ?"

"Mephisto je ne crois pas que.." il déposa une main sur l'une de mes joue.*

"Chhhh... que dirais-tu que l'on en parle après ? " l'idée me devins bien plus que tentente à ce moment précis... il etais vrais que je n'avais pas eus de moment intime avec Mephisto, je vais devoir changer tout ça... Après tout il reste mon homme non ? Il posa sa main sur ma joue et m'embrassa.

Très vite la température de la piece monta. Mais je n'arrivais pas à m'oter cette image de ma tête... l'homme avec qui ils parlaient... il avait les cheveux violet... ce ne serait quant même pas... Méphisto toucha soudainement un endroit sensible.

"Ah... j'ai réussi à te sortir de t'es rêveries ! " Ce félicita le plus âgé. Très vite je me pris à son petit jeu et s'en suivis une nuit des plus agitée croyez moi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain je m'étais retrouvée nue sous les draps de Mephisto qui étais déjà lever depuis bien longtemps. Je me demande toujours comment il fait pour dormir seulement une heure. Une question qui demeurera sans réponse. Je rejoignit Mephisto et le salua d'un baiser vif avant de m'asseoir devant lui.

"Hé bien tu est bien proche d'un coup..."

"Je me disait qu'on ne passait pas assez de temps ensembles... c'est vrai, je suis toujours en mission ou alors on ne fait que ce croiser... " il me regarda en souriant.

"Dit toi que je suis toujours rester à t'es côté... même si tu pensais que je n'étais pas là... " il pointa ma marque au coup d'un simple geste. "Là... l'aventure n'est pas fini ma chère... nous aurons d'autres occasion pour nous dorloter !" Fit ce dernier avec un air des plus flippant.

"Je dois y aller, j'ai quelques rechercher à faire... même si je doute que mon hypothèse soit possible..."

"Et quel est donc cette hypothèse ? " Questionna l'homme aux cheveux violet alors qu'il mangeais une tartine de pain beurrée.

"Au début je pensais avoir vus un seul et unique homme j'ai même décrit ce dernier cependant plus j'y pense plus je me dit qu'ils n'avaient rien à voir l'un l'autre. Lucifer et Satan ne parlaient pas à un homme habillé en noir mais à quelqu'un camouflé dans la penombre, la seule chose que j'ai noté sont ses cheveux violet intenses. En ce qui concerne celui que j'ai vus avant... il avait un lourd manteau de fourrure marron. Je n'ai vus que ces yeux et je pense savoir de qui il s'agit et pourquoi il a fait tout ce grabuge..."

Mephisto leva ses yeux intéressé.

"Continue.."

"Si ce que je dit s'avère vrai, le premier homme, avec le manteau serait Belzebuth." Mephisto fit un sourire victorieux.

"Donc je ne me trompe pas, et si je continue sur ma lancée, cet endroit étais son lieu de repos, mais Lucifer et Satan on décider d'y loger à mon avis sans l'autorisation du roi des insectes. Il aurait essayer de faire fuir ses nouveau colocataires, probablement en vain.."

"Possible... mais il sais alors qu'il fait tout cela en vain... et pour l'homme aux cheveux violet ?" Questionna-t-il soudainement.

"Cela paraît fou mais... est-il possible qu'un être de jeux vidéo puisse débarquer dans ce monde ?" Ma question laissa pantois Mephisto quelques secondes.

"Oui en effet." Je frémis puis me congolais sur place.

" Cela voudrait dire que... non..."Je me mis à rire nerveusement. "Imagine c'est le purple guy de fixe night at freddy's !"confiai-je en rigolant. Il me fixait l'air perplexe.

"Oh non..."

"Oh si..."

Je soupirai.

"Je dois y aller alors, en plus papa voulais me voir, je ne sais plus pourquoi..." Je me repprocha de mon homme et l'embrassa. " A toute à l'heure." Il me souris gaiement avant de me laisser partir.

Fujimoto m'attendais à la sortie, étrangement je sens que...

"Hé Sophie ! !" Cria ce dernier.

"Hey..."

"Ça fait longtemps pas vrai ?" Je lui souris gaiement.

"Oui c'est vrai, d'ailleur pourquoi tu m'a appeller ?"

"On m'a dit pour Satan, du moins, Ryuji me l'a rapporté... alors comme ça il avait ses flammes de libérée ?"

Je hochait vivement de la tête.  
"C'est ça, et ça ne semblait pas le déranger. Je me questionne... il parlait avec une personne que je pense connaître, du moins de nom et de visage mais pas personnellement." Le plus vieux souleva un sourcil avant de ce mettre à marcher avec moi dans les rues de l'académie.

"Je me demande ce que manigance Lucifer... Après m'avoir rendue immortelle que prépare-t-il... avec lui je vais de surprise en surprise, c'en est presque affolant." Confiai-je alors que je me retournais je ne vis plus aucune trace de Fujimoto.

"Papa ?!" Un petit rire salace attira mon attention. Je me retournais et vis mon père entrain de regarder des femme plutôt gâtée par la nature et de baver aussi.

"Hé !" Je le tirais par le bras alors que celui-ci refusait obstinément de lâcher ces "bombes" des yeux.

Après avoir réussi à faire lâcher et nous avions repris notre marche.

"Je te paye une glace ?"Proposa Fujimoto.

"Volontiers cela m'aidera à réfléchir. "

Assis à la table, une glace devant moi, Fujimoto me regardais d'un air impassible.  
"Alors comme ça les agissement de Lucifer t'affole ?" Dit-il alors il m'observais serieusement.  
Je m'approcha en m'accordais sur la table.

"Par-ce-qu'un roi demon associé à Lucifer qui parle à une personne étrange ça ne t'affole pas toi ?"  
"Hé bien..."

"Moi ça m'affole ! Tu sais très bien pourquoi je pense ça ! "Il me fixait, compréhensif.

"Je comprend mais pour le moment... nous devons nous concentrer sur les missions que les Gregory nous confient." Il regarda son téléphone.

"Reste tout de même sur t'es gardes, quelque chose me dit que tu va pouvoir rencontrer ce cher inconnut bientôt."

Il plissait les yeux.

"Tu sais que dans mon monde a moi je connaît cet homme ? Il fait parti de ceux que je ne souhaitais jamais croiser. Si c'est bien l'homme que je pense nous avons affaires à un tueur en série papa." Confiai-je il semble surpris.

"Quoi ?"

"C'est bien ce que je pensais... Tu m'écoute même pas !" Je soupirai tendis qu'il ce grattait la tête. Il ce leva soudainement après avoir fini sa glace.

"Je dois y aller ce fut très plaisant de te revoir ma petit fille.." il me frottait la tête doucement. Je lui souris tendrement.

"Bon je dois..." Je le vis regarder vivement derrière moi. Alors qu'il partait en courant je le vis ce diriger vers deux femmes qui papotaient.

Je le vis en premier lieu papoter avec elles, puis il passa ses bras derrière le cou des demoiselles et ce pris deux gifles. Normal quoi.

Je me levait à mon tour puis une main m'arreta.

"Qui paye ?" Questionna la serveuse. Ça fait deux fois que je me fait avoir... il va falloir que je me méfie.

Je me baladais tranquillement dans les rues lorsqu'un robot en forme d'ourson attira mon attention. Je me figea.

Devant moi un robot que je connaissait bien distribuait des ballons aux enfant et élèves qui passaient à proximité d'une... pizzeria ?! Ok c'est la cata... et c'est clair et net j'ai affaire au purple guy. Ok ok.. Une main me tapotant l'épaule me tira de mes rêveries.

"Mmh ?" Alors que je me retournais je fit face à une grande forme métallique jaune. Je reculait d'un pas trébucha sur quelqu'un tomba et cria d'effrois.

L'homme sur lequel j'étais tomber lâcha son café brûlant sur la tete.

"Oh pardon !" Fit-il affolé.

"Ma tête..." ma tête me brûlant soudainement alors que le robot me fixait avant de s'affoler mystérieusement et partir en courant vers la pizzeria.

L'homme me tendis la main.

"Merci.." Je la pris et me releva.

"Ça... brûle..." L'homme ce mis à parler rapidement. Il s'excusait encore et encore.

" Ça va ça va ..." Je vis le robot sortir à nouveau, bien plus calme suivis par.. Le purple guy ?! Il va falloir que j'arrête d'être surprise comme ça... ça deviens Prévisible... Tout de même je ne pensais pas que j'allais devoir faire face à lui si rapidement. J'ai une idée.

Je me mis à courir dans la direction opposée sous le regard de tout ces gens et des robot et bien sûr de l'homme aubergine


	30. Chapter 30

Mephisto m'avait vus revenir dans un sale état et je peut vous dire qu'il a essayer d'en profiter... Bien que je fut claire quand je lui ait dit de partir durant m'a douche il a quand même essayer d'ouvrir la porte... dure de la feuille.

J'étais de plus en plus inquiète de la tournure que prennait les événements.  
Si tout commence à ce mélanger j'imagine la pagaille ! Je connaît le jeu de five night at freddy's et je sais que je dernier en date qui étais sortir m'avait fichus la chair de poule. Pour être honnête même si j'ai peur, je suis curieuse de savoir ce qui va ce passer par la suite.

Je me fit une tresse et m'habillait rapidement avant de sortir et de découvrir un Méphisto qui priait derrière la porte.

"Euh..."

"Pourquoi tant de haine ?" Questionna-t-il

"Je dois y aller Je commence dans deux heure... il est déjà onze heures et je n'ai pas encore manger Mephisto..." il se releva et me présenta une boîte de nouille instantanée.

"C'est prêt. "Je soupirai et pris la boîte pour manger. Très vite la boîte fut vite et je fit obligée de me mettre à courir pour rejoindre mes cours de l'après midi. Une fois de plus j'arrivais pile à l'heure à soufflant comme un buffle.

"Hey !"

"Prend place..." Fit Yukio. Je m'assis tranquillement tandis que Yukio commençais son cour.  
"Aujourd'hui nous accueillons une nouvelle personne, quelqu'un qui assurera des cour de furtivité et d'assassina pour attraper les démons." La porte s'ouvrit alors sur une ombre en premier lieu puis.  
"Non c'est pas vrai ?!"

Un homme tout violet fit irruption.  
"Coucou les enfants..." Fit ce dernier en nous fixant un par un.

Le stresse commença soudainement à monter alors que le purple guy commençais à écrire au tableau et que Yukio sortait de la salle.

'Il va pas nous laisser avec un assassin... si ?' Je le vis fermer la porte. 'Oulalalalalalalala...' je continua à fixer la porte... Une minute six minute et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que l'heure soit totalement passée.

'Il nous as pas tuer... il nous a pas tuer...' pensais-je en boucle. A la sonnerie, je saisit mes affaires et courus en dehors de la piece sans écouter les cris derrière moi. Je devais courir encore et encore, du moins c'est ce que je me disait jusqu'à ce que je heurte une masse en ferraille enorme.

"Hé ! " Grognais-je avant de voir qu'il s'agissait d'un grand robot violet avec des oreilles de lapin.

"Ah..."

Il me regardais un instant avant de passer son chemin. Alors que je me massait la tête des pas me firent retourner.

"Enfin nous avons l'occasion de nous parler." Fit l'homme.

"Roh c'est pas vrai mais vous me suivez ou quoi ?!" Questionnais-je avant qu'il ne me face un oui de la tête. "Je rêve... bon elle veut quoi l'aubergine ?" Grognais-je une fois de plus.

"Rien de spécial si ce n'est vous demander pourquoi vous me Fuyez..." son regard ce fit plus sombre.

"Je dois filer Mephisto m'attend bye !" Je me mis à courir comme une fusée.

Arrivé au manoir je fut acceuillit par un câlin attouffant de la par d'un Mephisto très agité.

"Ça y est ! Demain nous partons pour la France ! " Dit-il joyeusement avant de me montrer les billet d'avions.

"Et Rin et cie sont au courant ?"

"Non je dois leur dire de préparer leur affaires, tu est contente ?" Questionna ce dernier.

"Hé bien... oui... mais à vrai dire j'avais finalement trouver ma place ici et.. j'me disait que..."

"Tu as peur de rencontrer t'a tante c'est ça ? "

"Que raconte-tu ? Je ne peut pas vus que ce n'est pas le même univers... nan c'est de revoir la France en elle même qui me rend nostalgique." Je me mis à penser alors que Mephisto me mis une tape sur l'épaule.

"Allons allons Sophie... "

"Je suis d'accord allons la bas !" Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je sentait que l'histoire que je vous raconte touchais bientôt à sa fin... pour une raison quelconque, peut être que je vous ai raconter tout ce que je pouvais sur ma rencontre et mon aventure avec Mephisto...

Après tout il reste la plus importante des aventure celle de la France, ce pays qui m'a vu naître.

Au lendemain tout le monde avait préparer ses valises à temps pour le grand voyage vers la France, je ne savais pas encore comment tout ceci allais ce dérouler, si finalement j'allais rencontrer le sosie de ma tante qui ne me connaît pas évidement, si j'allais pleurer ou non. Vraiment tout était trouble dans ma tête bien que Mephisto ait fait tout cela pour me faire plaisir.

Nous étions tous réunis, décidément on ce retrouvais souvent ensembles... quelque part cela réchauffait mon coeur et me rappelais le tout début de mon aventure avec ma nouvelle famille. Bien que ma tante n'ai jamais quitter mon esprit même si je n'en parlais jamais.

Nous primes tous place dans l'avion. Et étrangement je n'arrêtait pas de me tourmenter l'esprit.  
Méphisto me sortie de mes pensées.

"Rêveuse ? "

"Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée d'aller en France alors qu'on as une affaires de demon sur les bras Mephisto." Commençais-je.

"Je te propose une chose."

"J'écoute. "

"On va à Paris le temps de deux jours comme prévus et dès que nous rentrons nous nous occuperons de cela. D'accord ? "

Je reflechit, comme d'habitude vous allez me dire.

"Je suis d'accord." Mais c'est une promesse hein ! Il me fit un signe de tête avant de ce blottir dans son siège pour tout le long du voyage.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A l'arrivée, tous ce mirent à courir hors de l'avion pour respirer et observer la ville de Paris qui s'offrait à eux.

Évidement en ce qui me concerne je retrouvais une certaine nostalgie. Les voitures, les baguettes et... les gens qui parlent français ! Cela faisait un ans que je devait m'efforcer de papoter avec les gens en japonnais et la... mais bien que tout ceci me soit familier je ne me sentait pas comme chez moi.

Méphisto arriva derrière moi et me fit une petite tape.

"Où allons nous princesse ?" Questionna le demon.

"Je n'habitait pas loin de la Seine et de la tour eiffel donc."

"J'ai comprit ! EIN ZWEI DREI !" Il claqua ses doigt et nous transporta la classe et moi même, automatiquement devant devant une rangée de grand bâtiment à la mine ancienne très courant à Paris.

"Merci." Je regardais Mephisto avant de retourner ma tête vers une maison que je reconnut automatiquement. Je m'y précipitait presque pour aller voir qui ce trouvais sur les boîtes aux lettres.

La déception fut grande alors que je ne trouvais aucun non de famille familier.  
Je me retournais et me dirigeais vers le groupe quand soudain un bruit attira mon attention derrière moi.

Une femme au bras d'un homme et qui semblait heureuse.  
La femme tourna sa tête vers moi. Le choc fut grand quand je reconnut la tête de ma tante en parfaite santé. Je la crus déstabiliser un moment à puis elle laissa l'homme que je devenais être son copain partir.

Elle me regarda une seconde avant de sourire en voyant mes camarades.  
Elle bougea ses lèvres au loin et je pus lire.

"Tu m'a manquer... ma petite nièce." Très vite des larmes ce mirent à rouler sur mes joues, comment c'etais possible ? Je croyais que... elle n'étais pas censé me connaître.

Ma tante tourna vite les talons avant de marcher tranquillement vers la maison que j'avais toujours connut.

"Alors elle savais tout depuis le début... elle ne faisait pas parti de l'autre monde pas vrai Mephisto ?"

Il acquiesça. Alors que je dévoilait un sourire je me retournais vers mon homme avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

"Ce n'est pas le tout Mephisto mais nous avons des affaires à régler après ces vacances alors je vous proposés à tous de passer un bon week-end ! !" Criais-je avant de courir dans les boutiques suivis par toute ma classe.

Ainsi continua ma vie aux côté de mes frères et de mon très cher Mephisto Pheles. En fait je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à cette tournure d'histoire et pourtant tout c'est passer si vite... mais tout ceci n'est qu'un bout de mon histoire que je vous raconte sur papier.

Oh mais j'y pense vous souhaitez connaître la fin de l'histoire.

Le purple guy à été renvoyer de force dans son univers grâce à l'aide de Ryuji et Shiemi.  
Belzebuth à réussi à chasser Lucifer et Satan de leur cachette.

Ceux-ci sont encore devenus introuvables et je les soupçonnent de comploter. Même si ce fut une drôle d'expérience de les rencontrer j'avoueais que l'histoire c'est plutôt bien dérouler même si du coup nous devons tous redoubler d'effort pour contrecarrer les plans de Lucifer et Satan.

En ce qui me concerne le bout d'histoire s'arrête ici, vous connaissez maintenant mon histoire et celle de Mephisto. Même si il manque une petite chose qui devrais vous remplir de joie moi en tout les cas c'est déjà fait et j'ai eus pleins de compliments. Je suis enceinte de 2 mois.  
Quand je l'ai appris j'ai appréhender mais Mephisto étais très heureux. Du coup nous pensons tout les deux le garder.

C'est ici que s'arrête mon histoire mais qui sais peut être que ce sera le début d'une autre.  
Je souhaite tout de même dire un mot à cette personne qui m'a élevé, ma tante Céline, merci d'avoir veiller sur moi même si tu ne lira jamais ces mots je sais que tu vie à Paris et que tu as oublier tout ça mais au moins je sais que je l'aurais confier sur papier."

" "Ta nièce qui t'aime, Sophie..." Hé bien... un indice de plus sur qui étais ma mère. .. " une jeune fille posa l'épais journal de sa mère sur son bureau avant de soupirer. "Il semblerait que ce soit à mon tour d'écrire mon aventure.."

"Siphy ! Il est temps de partir !" Cria une vois au loin.

"J'arrive ! " ladite Siphy saisit son carnet avant de se diriger vers la sortie et de claquer la porte.

 **Note auteur: et voila la fin ! Je dois dire que cette fiction étais super à écrire, de plus vous l'avez apprécier et ça me fait encore plus plaisirs. Je vous dit à bientôt au 5000 vue de l'histoire et j'espère avoir bientôt le temps d'écrire le chapitre du peux'être deuxième volet j'espère aussi vous revoir !**


	31. Chapter 31

Hello, alors pour commencer... WOOOOOOAWWWW quasiment 7 000 vues sur ma fanfiction, c'est juste énorme vous vous ne vous rendez pas compte a quel point, vraiment, vous êtes super et vue que cette histoire semble vous avoir beaucoup plu, je réfléchit a une éventuelle suite, une "Next Gen" qui pourrait je pense égaler le premier volume de cette histoire, du moins je l'espère huhu.

ensuite vous avez du remarquer mon changement de pseudo, ce n'est pas par hasard en effet puisque j'ai décider de faire quelque chose avec vous tous mes cher lecteur, je m'explique. J'ai créer et ouvert avec une amie un serveur discord pour que nous puissions être plus proche de vous, pour que vous soyez plus proche de nous, pour que nos œuvres soient.. ok j'arrête...

vous l'aurez comprit, je vous propose de discuter avec moi, et avec une autre collègue qui écrit des fanfic, en semaine, ou quand vous le voulez (Ps je suis la modératrice du serveur donc n'hésitez pas) dans ce discord vous pourrez également RP avec d'autre Neko Fan et meme incarner Sophie si vous le souhaiter ou créer votre propre personnage.

voici mon pseudo discord pour que vous puissiez me demander en amis (et que je vous envois le lien du discord si cela ne marche pas) :

NekoChey#6333

le lien du discord :

/gc5R7JW


End file.
